<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Had To Be You by HHHgirl2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723461">It Had To Be You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHHgirl2020/pseuds/HHHgirl2020'>HHHgirl2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHHgirl2020/pseuds/HHHgirl2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***Lots of Slibbs, with a side of Mibbs and the rest of the gang are here too***</p><p>An unexpected guest shows up on poker night and rattles a few cages that weren't ready to be rattled.<br/>For Gibbs, it used to be work &amp; the 3 B's: Bourbon, Boat, Basement. His routine kept him focused and his mind occupied. Now, he finds himself bound by his rules, questioning friendships, tangled in lies &amp; deception. He always hated cases he couldn't solve, but mostly, he hated it when it was personal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Hollis Mann, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Guest?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first NCIS story.<br/>I've been a Mibbs shipper since Hollis Mann first appearance and was sad it didn't last longer.<br/>I love Slibbs as well so I decided to write about both.<br/>I hope you enjoy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter -1-</p><p>“I don’t need you mixed up in me...”<br/>
</p><p>His words echoed in her head again and again as she sat in her car, her eyes scanning his house, her heart searching for the courage to face him again. Navigating her emotions through her tangled memories was never an easy task for the retired Lt. Col. Hollis Mann. So many memories, most of them sweet, some bitter, but she carried them all with her, she couldn’t help it.<br/>
</p><p>So many times, she made that walk from her car to his front door. So many times, she had let herself in because he never bothered locking that door. So many times, she went down the stairs to the basement with dinner from his favorite Chinese place. So why was it so hard tonight? Why was she still sitting there, shifting her gaze from the house to the brown paper bag sitting next to her.<br/>
</p><p>She knew he was home. His truck was outside and the lights were on, but much to her surprise, the basement was dark. He’s probably in the living room, she thought as she imagined him with his legs up on the coffee table, reading a case file. That’s who he was. If he wasn’t working on something down in the basement, he was going over case files. It kept his mind occupied. Kept it away from having to deal with his heavy heart.<br/>
</p><p>That brown paper bag on the seat next to her made her release a heavy sigh as she grabbed it and forced herself out of the car. It’s been nearly 5 years since she last saw him. 5 years since Diane died. 5 years since she stood in his basement and saw the hurt in his eyes, heard the pain in his voice when he admitted to shutting her out.<br/>
He wanted to protect her.<br/>
</p><p>“You being around me makes you a target.” Her heart missed a beat as she remembered the fear in his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>The fear that didn’t go away even after she told him that it’s not his call, that she’ll take her chances, that she can handle herself. The same fear that stopped him from returning her calls. She stopped trying at some point. She had to move on, focus on her job, her marriage. There was no point in trying. He made up his mind and no one could ever change his mind. He was too stubborn.<br/>
</p><p>After she accepted being cut out of his life, she made it her mission to avoid any contact with NCIS. She had talked to the director a few times, helped in sending and guiding other investigators from the DOD to work with them. Vance understood and appreciated her help. He had seen firsthand how badly things can turn out. After losing his wife he understood how his best agent felt all these years and why he didn’t let anyone else get close to him.<br/>
</p><p>As she approached the door, she hoped enough time had passed and he wouldn’t send her away this time.<br/>
</p><p>She knocked on the door and a force of habit made her try the doorknob. Shaking her head as she smiled, she walked in to find 4 people sitting around his dining table, staring at the man she hoped was alone. “Hollis?” Leon noticed her first and asked in surprise, making the others all turn their attention to her.<br/>
</p><p>“The door was...” She paused as the blue eyes she knew so well examined her.<br/>
</p><p>“Open.” The blonde sitting next to him said with a smile. “It always is.”<br/>
Her cheerful tone made him break eye contact with Hollis and put the cards on the table.<br/>
</p><p>“I should’ve called.” She apologized.<br/>
</p><p>“Nonsense.” Leon stood up and pulled a chair. “We always have room for one more hand. You play poker, right?”<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe some other time.” She smiled politely and her eyes wondered to the woman who was sitting next to Jethro, examining his face.<br/>
</p><p>It felt like eternity until he finally stood up and turned to face her. “You’re already here.” He said as he locked eyes with her again, this time noticing something unusual in her eyes. “Beer?”<br/>
</p><p>“Brought bourbon.” She took the bottle out of the bag. “Small batch.” The blonde sitting next to him raised her eyebrow in surprise and looked away, but Grace noticed and smiled to herself.<br/>
</p><p>“Even better.” He finally smiled and gestures to the table. “Leon, make some room.”<br/>
</p><p>The first to literally jumped up, unable to control her urges, offered her hand and introduced herself to the woman who put that rare expression on Gibbs’ face. “Jacqueline Sloane.”<br/>
</p><p>“Hollis Mann.” She shook her hand and forced a smile, having a bit of a de ja vu from the first time she met Director Shepard. “Jacqueline Sloane forensic psychologist?” She raised her eyebrow in surprise as Jack nodded. “I’ve read your work.”<br/>
</p><p>“Hollis works for the DOD, Jack.” Leon explained.<br/>
</p><p>“And you’ve worked cases with NCIS?” She asked Hollis.<br/>
</p><p>“With isn’t exactly the right word.” Gibbs joined the conversation as he handed Hollis beer and passed both of them on his way back to his chair. “More like barged in and took over.” He muttered as he sat down.<br/>
</p><p>“Popeye doesn’t play well with others.” Grace smiled at him, happy to have added another piece to the complicated puzzle known as Leroy Jethro Gibbs.<br/>
</p><p>“No, he doesn’t.” Hollis confirmed as she walked around the table.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m Grace.”<br/>
</p><p>“Hollis.”<br/>
</p><p>They shook hands as Fornell looked at his watch. “Well it’s getting late and I have to pick up my daughter in the morning. Sorry. I’m Tobias.” He smiled and shook her hand.<br/>
</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”<br/>
</p><p>“Likewise.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll walk you out.” Gibbs stood up and then walked him to the door.<br/>
</p><p>Hollis noticed Jack’s eyes staring at her as she watched Jethro and Tobias exchange sympathetic looks and then hug before he left. “Call if you need me.” She heard him say before his friend left.<br/>
</p><p>“It is indeed getting late.” Leon agreed when Jethro came back and stood by Jack. “Come on, girls. I’ll give you a ride home.”<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe next week you’ll let us win a little, what do you say, Popeye?”<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t count on it.” Jack brushed her hand along Jethro’s arm, making sure Hollis saw it and walked out with Grace.<br/>
</p><p>“See you in the morning, Gibbs. Hollis, always a pleasure.” He smiled and then closed the door behind him.<br/>
</p><p>“I feel like I ruined your poker night.” She looked away when he turned to face her. “Didn’t think you were the poker nights type.”<br/>
</p><p>“There a reason you’re here, Hollis?” He asked, icy eyes staring into hers, searching for answers.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes.” She looked away.<br/>
</p><p>“Are you in trouble? You need my help?” His tone was cold and distant which made her realize he hasn’t changed.<br/>
</p><p>“What makes you think I’ll come to you if I was in trouble?” She replied in the same cold tone.<br/>
</p><p>It made him smile. She always did push back when he tested her.“So this visit is pleasure, not business.”<br/>
</p><p>“Pleasure isn’t exactly the word I’d choose for this warm welcome.” Her annoyance was obvious and he liked it, but he definitely wasn’t ready for what she said next. “If you want me to leave just say so.”<br/>
</p><p>“Fine.” He turned his back to her and started clearing the table. He didn’t like games and he certainly didn’t have time for her to play them. “I want you to leave. It’s late. I’m sure your husband is waiting for you.”<br/>
</p><p>It didn’t surprise her. She expected as much. At least she tried, she told herself as she sighed and passed him on her way to the door, trying her hardest not to look back as she felt his eyes follow her to the door.<br/>
It was more than just his eyes following her though. His ability to snick up behind people always made her smile. This time when his palm firmly pushed the door close, it surprised her and she didn’t like it. He snuck up on her just like the memory of their time in the batting cages snuck into her mind having his breath on her neck, his body pressed to hers.<br/>
</p><p>He stood there in silence and she could feel him staring at her, waiting for her to turn around, but she didn’t. “You rather leave than tell me why you're here?” His voice made her body tremble and his touch as he turned her to face him gave her hope that he wouldn’t shut her out this time. “Cat got your tongue?” He chuckled and it annoyed her.<br/>
</p><p>Blue met green and the smile that formed on his lips made her roll her eyes. “I thought you wanted me to go home.”<br/>
</p><p>“Well, I wanted you to tell me why you’re here first, but you were never really a fan of taking orders from me.”<br/>
</p><p>The only thing she could do after that comment was shake her head and smile.<br/>
</p><p>“You show up on my doorstep late at night, with bourbon...” He paused when she swallowed hard.<br/>
</p><p>“I know what gets me in the door. I'm a well-trained guest.”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s been 5 years, Hollis. I wanna know why you’re here? Why now? And don’t try to smile your way out of this...” he complained when she smiled. “Just answer the damn question.”<br/>
</p><p>“So… you and Sloane?”<br/>
</p><p>“Hollis!”<br/>
</p><p>“What?” his impatience made her give in. “Fine! I needed a friend.”<br/>
</p><p>He sighed when the word friend came out of her mouth and the scary agent expression quickly faded from his face. “Why? What’s wrong?”<br/>
</p><p>“Does it matter?” Her voice cracked.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, it matters.”<br/>
</p><p>“Why?”<br/>
</p><p>“You usually need a friend because something happened and you need to talk.”<br/>
</p><p>“True.”<br/>
</p><p>“Alright…” He slowly started removing her coat. “Come on. You look like you need a drink.”<br/>
</p><p>She followed him and sat down as she watched him pour 2 glasses. She shook her head and smiled as he raised his glass and looked into her eyes. “You haven’t changed one bit.”<br/>
</p><p>The familiar feeling of him reading her eyes took her back to the first time she asked him to read her. It felt like a lifetime ago, yet here they were, roughly 13 years after they met, a bit older, a bit tired, definitely grayer, but the eyes, nothing changed in his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“So how long?” She finally broke the silence.<br/>
</p><p>“What?”<br/>
</p><p>“You and Sloane.”<br/>
</p><p>“Friends. Colleagues.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh please.” She rolled her eyes. “She gave me the same looks I got from Director Shepard back in the day and I know you were more than friends with her.”<br/>
</p><p>His eyes wondered away from hers at the mention of Jenny. Another reminder why, for her own good, he should just ask her to leave and never come back.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s okay.”<br/>
</p><p>“So, how are you? How’s your team?”<br/>
</p><p>“All good.”<br/>
</p><p>“Is Tony still looking for the Gibbs whisperer?”<br/>
</p><p>“Ufff...” he shook his head and downed the remaining bourbon in the glass.<br/>
</p><p>As he poured another one and grimaced, she put her glass down and fought the urge to ask. She was afraid. That grimace seemed awfully familiar. It wasn’t the bourbon. It was sadness and pain mixed with anger.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh... I...” she paused when he looked up at her.<br/>
</p><p>“No.” He quickly interjected. “No, he’s okay. Alive and well, but far... far away.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh.” She smiled in relief. “I thought...”<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, Sorry. It’s been a rough couple of years. Long story.”<br/>
</p><p>“And you’re not going to tell me...” she smiled. “Even though I got all the time in the world.”<br/>
</p><p>“We both have work in the morning. I don’t see how that’s all the time in the world.”<br/>
</p><p>“I got time. I can come back with some chow. Any boats downstairs that need sanding?”<br/>
</p><p>He laughed softly. “There’s always a boat downstairs.”<br/>
</p><p>“What did you name it this time? Jacqueline?”<br/>
</p><p>“Didn’t you say you needed a friend? Stop asking questions and tell me what’s going on with you.”<br/>
</p><p>“Friendship works both ways. I can see something is going on with you as well. I’ll talk, but only if you promise to talk too.”<br/>
</p><p>“I'm not promising anything.”<br/>
</p><p>“Come on, special agent Gibbs. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”<br/>
</p><p>“I thought this was a friendly visit.” He poured another glass.<br/>
</p><p>“Have you ever met SecNav?” She finally asked and examined his reaction at the mention of Secretary Porter.<br/>
</p><p>“Work, really?” he asked in surprise.<br/>
</p><p>“Have you?”<br/>
</p><p>“Uh huh.” He nodded and the familiar feeling of having a conversation with a functioning mute started coming back to her.<br/>
</p><p>“Thoughts?”<br/>
</p><p>“About what?”<br/>
</p><p>“About her.” She fired when he seemed confused.<br/>
</p><p>“She’s doing a good job.” He shrugged.<br/>
</p><p>“That’s it?”<br/>
</p><p>“What do you want from me, Hollis?” He leaned back against the chair. “Obviously you have something to say. Say it.”<br/>
</p><p>“She offered me a job, on her staff.”<br/>
</p><p>“And?”<br/>
</p><p>“And nothing, I'm army, not navy.”<br/>
He laughed softly at her evasive answer. “You're here, in my house, asking me about her. This isn’t about doubts. Out with it.” He demanded and then filled up her glass.<br/>
</p><p>“She viewed my file. She knows I’ve worked with NCIS. She asked me about you.”<br/>
</p><p>“And?”<br/>
</p><p>“Specifically.” She emphasized. “She asked if I worked with you and she was very…” She paused looking for the right word. “She seemed very fond of you.”<br/>
</p><p>“I handled her daughter’s kidnapping case, Hollis. I’ve worked with her a few times.”<br/>
</p><p>“Why didn’t you say that before?”<br/>
</p><p>“You asked me if I met her.”<br/>
</p><p>“Anything happened between you two?”<br/>
</p><p>He laughed again and suddenly stood up which took her by surprise. “I think you need to go home.”<br/>
</p><p>“Is that a yes?” She stopped him when he offered to help her with her coat.<br/>
</p><p>“Hollis…”<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t think I can work for one of your exes.”<br/>
</p><p>“You should take the job.” He smiled. “It’s a great opportunity for you.”<br/>
</p><p>“Just tell me, please.”<br/>
</p><p>“Nothing happened between us, Hol.”<br/>
</p><p>“So why…”<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t know…” He answered before she could even ask. “I trusted her when no one else did. Maybe that’s why.”<br/>
</p><p>“Are you still kicking me out?” She joked. “Because you owe me now.”<br/>
</p><p>“Anyone ever tell you you're a pain in the ass?”<br/>
</p><p>“You really think I should take the job?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah.”<br/>
</p><p>She put her coat on the back of the chair and smiled. “Now you.”<br/>
</p><p>She was about to sit down when he grabbed her arm and stopped her. “Let’s go.”<br/>
</p><p>“I thought a man was only as good as his word.”<br/>
</p><p>“I'm hungry.”<br/>
</p><p>“Diner?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yep.”<br/>
</p><p>Tonight, was supposed to be just a regular poker night with the closest people to him, he thought to himself as he helped her put on her coat before going out to the cold. A few laughs, some beer and a good steak. It most definitely wasn’t supposed to turn into another chapter in the never-ending battle inside him.<br/>
</p><p>5 years ago, she stood in his basement and told him she wanted to be there for him. She wanted to be his friend, come what may, she promised she could handle the danger his presence might bring into her life. When she left, he did the only thing he knew, he kept her away. In his mind, it was the only way to protect her. And now she was here, watching him as he put on his coat and grabbed his stuff.<br/>
</p><p>He thought he’d never see her again. Leon mentioned at one point that she preferred to stay away. Her showing up out of the blue had suddenly awaken the war inside him. Heart vs brain. Logic vs emotion. Was he really going to keep his end of the deal? Was he really going to talk to her and tell her about Tony and Ziva and all the other things that happened lately?<br/>
</p><p>He could always argue that he didn’t promise to actually talk, but walking out of the house with her by his side, something in him wasn’t ready to let her go yet. It’s been too long. “2 cars?”<br/>
</p><p>“May as well.” She smiled. “There’s no reason for me to come back here later.”<br/>
</p><p>He walked her to her car and opened the door for her with a little smirk. “Alright. I’ll see you at the diner.”<br/>
</p><p>His heart usually won those wars. His heart usually closed the door on people that tried to walk through. Only a handful of people had the honor of walking through it, most of them, are dead today. The ones that survived, paid the price in other ways, but the end result remained the same. Long, lonely nights in his basement, drinking bourbon, building boats and naming them after the ones he lost.<br/>
</p><p>Hollis Mann was always in his heart. Nothing could ever change that. Logic would prevail this time. The logic that told him he couldn’t really protect everyone around him. The logic that told him he needed her in his life Just like he needed Vance and Grace, Tobias and Jack. That voice in his head that fought the fear in his heart and got him to admit that he was glad to see her.<br/>
</p><p>He once heard Ziva and Tony refer to her as his fourth ex-wife. Then, as the years past, Tony referred to her as the Gibbs whisperer. He smiled to himself suddenly as he remembered her showing up at the navy yard 6 years after she left him and the answer he gave Leon when asked if she was one of his ex-wives. “Close enough.” He mumbled to himself out loud and smiled.<br/>
A rare win for logic in a recurring battle of the never-ending war within him.<br/>
</p><p>The short drive to the diner was also a trip down memory lane. It was inevitable. The memories flashed before his eyes since the moment she showed up at his house unannounced. All those nights in the basement with her. How she tried to learn so she could help him work on the boat. The cases they worked together, how she saved his life, how years later when she joined the DOD, she used her new government friends and took the lead on his cases. He hated people taking the lead on his cases.<br/>
</p><p>First day they met she warned him. Told him to bring an umbrella if he wanted to have a pissing contest. He laughed softly and shook his head. Every time she called him gunny, every kiss she placed on his neck when he’d answer the phone. Every smile, every meltdown, every little touch and those 3 bullets she put in Sharif’s chest to save his life.<br/>
</p><p>She was getting out of her car when he arrived and parked next to her. Leaning against her car, she smiled when he stepped out and gestured for her to go in first. “How’s the pie in this place, gunny?”<br/>
</p><p>“Like everything else.” He said with his usual shrug.<br/>
</p><p>“Is Elaine still working here?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yep. She was here earlier.”<br/>
</p><p>There were only a few people around when they walked in, as expected for such a late hour, but she still picked the last table. It doesn’t happen very often that the functional mute sitting across from her makes deals that involves talking, she chuckled. The social kind of talking, not the confessing to crimes kind that usually involves a grey room. In there he was fine with talking.<br/>
</p><p>“You gonna tell me what’s so funny?” He rolled his eyes as the waitress approached them with menus.<br/>
</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet.” She replied to him and then smiled at the waitress. “Which pie would you recommend?”<br/>
</p><p>“The apple pie is my favorite, but the pecan and the cherries aren’t all that bad either.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll take the apple pie and herbal tea.”<br/>
</p><p>“And for you, sir?”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll have the club sandwich and some coffee, black.”<br/>
</p><p>“So…” She searched for his evasive eyes. “It’s your turn.”<br/>
</p><p>“Is it?” He smirked, realizing she wasn’t about to let him renege on their deal. “What do you want me to say?”<br/>
</p><p>“You said the last few years have been rough. I have time for the long story.”<br/>
</p><p>“How about a short version?”<br/>
</p><p>“A man is only as good as his word, right?” She reminded him.<br/>
</p><p>“Fine.” He gave in to those determined green eyes. “But I need to know who I'm talking to here.” He paused. “I can’t talk to the DOD agent, Hollis.”<br/>
</p><p>“You’re not.” She said after carefully examining his face and recognizing that expression on his face. It was the same one he had on his face when he realized she found out about his wife and daughter. He didn’t want to talk about it, but felt that he had no choice.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm sure you’ve heard… 4 years ago…” He started, but had to pause when he noticed the waitress approaching with their drinks and pie.<br/>
</p><p>“I will be back in a minute with your food, sir.” She smiled and walked away.<br/>
</p><p>“So, 4 years ago… Someone blew up the house of the former director of Mossad.”<br/>
</p><p>Listening to his soft voice and how he nearly whispered as he rotated the steaming mug before slipping a finger through the handle, Hollis knew she needed to stay still and quiet. She was scared that the smallest distraction would make him shut down.<br/>
</p><p>“At the time, Ziva was staying at that house. She had left NCIS 2 years before and went back to Israel. We were led to believe that the explosion was meant to destroy his files and documents so we thought she was just collateral damage.”<br/>
</p><p>She stayed quiet as she watched him drink his fuel, trying as hard as she could not to roll her eyes at him drinking coffee so late at night.<br/>
</p><p>“After the explosion we found out that she had a daughter. Tony’s…” The surprise on her face made him chuckle. “No rules were technically broken.” He assured her. “She wasn’t an agent when they…” He paused. “Anyway…Tony left, because well… family always comes first.”<br/>
</p><p>“So you lost Ziva…” She nearly whispered and tried to wash that lump building in her throat with that smooth bourbon. “And then Tony left to take care of his daughter… Your team…”<br/>
</p><p>“My team was gone. All I had left was McGee. Had to hire new people.”<br/>
</p><p>“New kids you mean.”<br/>
</p><p>He smiled and nodded in agreement. “And then about 6 month ago, Ziva showed up at my house. Back from the dead. On the run from some psycho who was after her and apparently me.”<br/>
</p><p>“She faked her own death?” Hollis asked in shock.<br/>
</p><p>“Nope. Someone did actually try to kill her. She was the target of the explosion.”<br/>
</p><p>“That’s why she had to go into hiding.”<br/>
</p><p>“Being dead has its advantages.” He explained.<br/>
</p><p>“And it took you being in danger to draw her out.”<br/>
</p><p>“She knew no one could tie her to Tony and Tali. I was the next close thing.”<br/>
</p><p>“Going after you to get to her.”<br/>
</p><p>“Worked.” He shrugged as he poured another shot for himself.<br/>
</p><p>“I had no idea you were so close.”<br/>
</p><p>“She saved my life.”<br/>
</p><p>“So did I.” She reminded him.<br/>
</p><p>“But you killed a terrorist when you saved my life, not your brother.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh wow.”<br/>
</p><p>“So we got to the person who wanted us dead, which made a whole other mess. Now she’s gone again, but at least I know she’s not alone anymore. She’s with her family. She deserves to be happy.”<br/>
</p><p>“And you? You're alone. Don’t you deserve to be happy?”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not alone.”<br/>
</p><p>“Sloane.” She nodded.<br/>
</p><p>“Stop!” He suddenly raised his voice. “There is no Sloane. We work together.”<br/>
</p><p>“What rule is that again?”<br/>
</p><p>“12.”<br/>
</p><p>“I know what I saw. I don’t understand why you’re angry. I’m happy for you. I want you to be happy. She seems to care about you.” She whispered towards the end when she heard the waitress approaching.<br/>
</p><p>The annoyed man rolled his eyes and waited for the waitress to be far enough before he scolded the smiling blonde across from him. “You wanted me to talk. I talked. Why do you have to piss me off, Hollis?”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m pissing you off? By being happy that you finally let someone in?”<br/>
</p><p>“And why aren’t you eating your pie?”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll eat it. I'm not in a hurry.”<br/>
</p><p>“What makes you so sure I let her in?” He whispered as he leaned forward. “I didn’t let you in. We had a good thing… I couldn’t do it. What makes you think I let anyone else in?”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh I have a feeling you had no choice with this one. She doesn’t seem like the type to take your crap.”<br/>
</p><p>“You didn’t either.”<br/>
</p><p>“But I chose to leave. Because I knew there was a wall that wasn’t coming down.”<br/>
</p><p>“And now you’re back. Why is that, Hol? Tell me. Why did you come see me tonight?”<br/>
</p><p>“I told you why.”<br/>
</p><p>“Was that really the reason?”<br/>
</p><p>“What other reason could there possibly be?”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. What happened to your wedding ring?”<br/>
</p><p>“None of your business.” She laughed softly.<br/>
</p><p>“It’s awfully late for a married woman to…”<br/>
</p><p>“What? Have pie with an old friend?”<br/>
</p><p>“Is that what this is?” He laughed with her.<br/>
</p><p>“Eat your damn sandwich, gunny.” She shook her head before she drank her tea.<br/>
</p><p>He missed her. He would lie if he said he didn’t. She was a special woman. She always knew how to handle him and that wasn’t something many did.<br/>
She didn’t seem like she was interested in anything romantic with him, or at least he didn’t read it in her body language or her eyes. Maybe he was losing his touch.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm still married by the way.” She said after a long silence and he stopped chewing for a moment.<br/>
</p><p>Twitching his eyebrows, trying to find another reason for her showing up at his house after 5 years. Maybe she really did get a job offer from SecNav. Maybe she did want his advice. He was a navy guy. A marine first and foremost, but a navy guy nonetheless. “Now...” He put his fork on the table and drank a little before smiling. “Was that so hard?”<br/>
</p><p>His phone suddenly came to life and hey broke from each pother’s eyes when he looked at the screen.<br/>
</p><p>She didn’t understand his reaction at first, but when he answered, everything became clear.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, Jack? What’s up?” He asked and then drank some more. “Did you need something? Yeah, sure, I’ll finish it tomorrow. Yeah, good night.”<br/>
</p><p>She smiled in amusement as she watched him put his phone back on the table. “Is she okay?”<br/>
</p><p>“Sounded fine.”<br/>
</p><p>“Are you sure about that? Does she know you're having a late dinner with me?”<br/>
</p><p>“Hollis, you know I don’t lie. Why aren’t you letting this go?”<br/>
</p><p>“Jethro, I know what I saw.”<br/>
</p><p>It was the first time she said his name tonight and it made him smile. Something about the way his name came out of her mouth, her soft voice that cracked at the end.<br/>
</p><p>“The women around you always seemed to be extra possessive.”<br/>
</p><p>“Not my problem.”<br/>
</p><p>When he asked for the check, she knew that the rare moment of him opening up to her was over. She put her mug down on the table and reached for her purse.<br/>
</p><p>“It’s on me.” He assured her and she smiled.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you.”<br/>
</p><p>As they walked back to their cars, she couldn’t help but think of the real reason she was there, hoping it would be worth the effort, even if she doubted it. She actually thought it was a very bad idea, but in a way, it was the guilt that made her agree to this lunacy.<br/>
</p><p>“You, me, chow?” He asked as he leaned against her car and tried to read her eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“Are we officially friends now?” She asked back and was about to move a group of hair from her face, but he beat her to it and tugged it behind her ear. “Or are you going to shut me out again after we part ways tonight.<br/>
</p><p>“Tomorrow?”<br/>
</p><p>“So neither of us are going to answer any questions straight?”<br/>
</p><p>They stood there inches away and for the longest moment looked deeply into each other’s eyes. He wasn’t the only one attacked by old memories. She couldn’t help it either. Deep inside she’ll always have that sense of regret about how she ended things. Apologizing to him years ago didn’t change that.<br/>
</p><p>“Call me when you get home, gunny.”<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t think your husband would like that very much.”<br/>
</p><p>“He’ll be fine.”<br/>
</p><p>“How about I’ll text you?” He suggested and her jaw dropped which made him chuckle. “Emily taught me. Tobias’ daughter.”<br/>
</p><p>“I sensed something was going on with him. Is his daughter okay?”<br/>
</p><p>“Good night, Hol.” He pressed his lips to her temple and ran his hand down her back. “Call me about that chow. You still have my number, right?”<br/>
</p><p>“Will you pick up the phone when I do?”<br/>
</p><p>“You know where I live if I don’t. The door is always open.”<br/>
</p><p>She let him open the car door for her and be the gentleman he always was. Hopefully, he will answer the phone when she calls, she thought as she watched him walk around to his car. For tonight, she’ll settle for a text.<br/>
</p><p>Later that night, when she received the text message he promised her, she couldn’t help but think about the other blonde in his life. She wondered how she felt about tonight. Her eyes told a story that she read a few times before. What was it with the women in his life? She thought as she read that simple 4 letter word Home and rolled her eyes.<br/>
</p><p>He was always a man of few words. That didn’t stop women from wanting to be with him. Maybe that was exactly the reason why they did. She chuckled quietly as she changed before bed. Women did love to talk, a lot, and he was the perfect partner for it because he was such a skilled listener. He may have opened up earlier and talked to her a little about what he went through in the last few years, but she knew he would be back to his monosyllabic ways in no time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to review. I welcome constructive criticism. I know it's the best way to learn and get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A rattled Cage.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected guest shows up on poker night and rattles a few cages that weren't ready to be rattled.<br/>For Gibbs, it used to be work &amp; the 3 B's: Bourbon, Boat, Basement. His routine kept him focused and his mind occupied. Now, he finds himself bound by his rules, questioning friendships, tangled in lies &amp; deception. He always hated cases he couldn't solve, but mostly, he hated it when it was personal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read\review.<br/>This is my first NCIS story.<br/>I've been a Mibbs shipper since Hollis Mann first appearance and was sad it didn't last longer.<br/>I love Slibbs as well so I decided to write about both.<br/>I hope you enjoy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter -2- </p>
<p>The elevator sound was heard in the quiet squad room as it was too early for anyone other than Gibbs’ team to be there. The 3 heads floating over their computer screens all watched as their director walked side by side with special agent Sloane and up the stairs. Sure, he waved as his group of very special agents greeted them good morning, but when neither Sloane or Gibbs even bothered looking up, they all exchanged surprised looks.</p>
<p>Bishop was the first to slowly get up and mumble something about food as she walked away from the bullpen, giving Torres a very unsubtle inviting head gesture to join her in their usual huddling corner. McGee watched his partners’ exchange and after making sure his boss didn’t notice anything, joined his partners. </p>
<p>“Trouble in paradise?” Bishop whispered as she took her spot facing their desks, watching and making sure her boss was still where they left him. “We all saw that, right?” </p>
<p>“Even a blind man would see that.” Nick whispered with a worried look. “I’m not sure I’m ready for Gibbs to be having problems with Sloane before the weekend. He could have us dig up cold cases and we’ll never go home.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s nothing.” The senior field agent tried to act as the voice of reason. “Fornell mentioned they were getting together for poker night. Maybe Sloane just had too much to drink. It’s not like Gibbs ever greets anyone in the morning. His greeting is usually grab your gear or gas the truck.”</p>
<p>“Gas the truck?” Bishop and Torres asked in sync with the same confused expression on their face.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He smiled as he remembered the old van. “Long story.”</p>
<p>“And how come we never get invited to poker night?” Bishop complained. “I bet they are having steaks and probably corn and mash po…” </p>
<p>“Focus!” impatient Nick cut her off. “I have plans for this weekend…” He complained. “And for the record, I heard about those poker nights, Bishop. I’m not sure you want to play poker with Gibbs. He apparently has the best poker face ever.” </p>
<p>“So you think nothing happened?” She asked her agitated partner. “Because I have plans tonight too. You're not the only one who has a life here, Torres.” </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s just go back and see how this day goes before we jump into conclusions.” The voice of reason tried to calm them. </p>
<p>Bishop who was in charge of keeping her eye on their boss got distracted by Nick’s inquiry about her plans when their sneaky boss passed their huddle. “Those reports aren’t gonna write themselves.”</p>
<p>The 3 jumped and quickly went back to their desks as he went up the stairs.<br/>
“See.” McGee pointed upstairs. “Everything is okay between them.”</p>
<p>The knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts as she raised her gaze and removed her glasses. “Morning.” He examined her face as he approached her desk. “The file you asked for.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She put her glasses back on and opened another folder. </p>
<p>“I thought it was urgent.” </p>
<p>“It is.” She replied without even looking at him. </p>
<p>“Something wrong, Jack?” </p>
<p>When she didn’t answer he went to close the door and thought it would get her attention, but it didn’t. She knew he was there. She also knew the exact look he had on his face and how he examined her with those suspicious eyes.<br/>
She was starting to regret letting her emotions dictate her behavior. She could’ve done that with everyone else, but not with the man standing there, on the other side of her desk, waiting for her answer. He noticed everything and this time wasn’t any different. </p>
<p>“Jack!” </p>
<p>“What?” She finally looked up at him. </p>
<p>“I'm talking to you. What’s up?” </p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>His doubtful eyes and half grin suggested he wasn’t buying her act. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the file, Gibbs.” </p>
<p>Her cold tone confirmed something was wrong with her and her attitude suggested she wasn’t going to say anything. He was always good at picking his battles and if he learned anything from his 3 failed marriages was when to walk away. She needed to cool off. He’ll come back later, he said to himself as he left her office. </p>
<p>What was it with the women in his life? He asked himself as he went back to the squad room and grabbed his wallet, gun and badge. “I’m going out for coffee. Finish your reports.” </p>
<p>He didn’t see Jack watching him as he waited for the elevator, but Bishop did and after her boss got into the elevator, she knew by the look on Jack’s face that she was right. Something did happen. </p>
<p>The young blonde sat at her desk and contemplated on the situation. Carefully planning her next move. She was an investigator. Always in search of information. Somewhere between breakfast burritos and Sloane’s face, she wondered if she should tell her partners about what she saw. “I'm going to get some food.” She suddenly stood up and was relieved that they both ignored her. They were already used to her eating habits. </p>
<p>She might have chosen to be a tattletale and gossip about what she just saw, but she felt like it was serious and she needed more information. </p>
<p>“Hey, Jack.” She smiled as she knocked on the already open door. “You got a minute?” She never really understood why her door was always open. </p>
<p>“Umm sure.” She put down her glasses and forced a smile knowing the show must go on even if you're feeling like you should’ve called in sick.</p>
<p>Bishop closed the door and earned a confused look from the senior agent. </p>
<p>“What’s up, Ellie?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I was about to ask you the same thing. Is everything alright with Gibbs? He left and I’m just wondering if I should be worried about him.” </p>
<p>“I'm sure he’s fine, Ellie. He’s a big boy, you know…” She gave her best fake chuckle. </p>
<p>“I know that. I just... did he say anything to you about… what… he… was… I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“Not to me, he didn’t. Ellie, Gibbs is Gibbs. He can handle himself.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. He did say he was going to get coffee.” </p>
<p>The young blonde realized she failed to get any intel, mainly because she chickened out and was about to walk out the door when Jack suddenly stood up and grabbed a file. </p>
<p>Staring at the file, she let her curiosity get the better of her and decided to snoop around and make it look like what she was about to ask was case related. “Hey, Ellie? You’ve been with NCIS for how long? 7 years?” </p>
<p>“Something like that. Why?” </p>
<p>“You worked cases with the DOD, right?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Before that too, with NSA.” She nodded. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just going over some old cases. Ever worked with Agent Mann?” </p>
<p>“Hollis Mann?” Bishop tried her hardest not to smile as her stomach begged for food and all the dots in her head were suddenly connected with magical neon lines. “I think I worked with her on 2 different cases. Tony told me she used to be Army CID before retiring and joining DOD.”</p>
<p>“I see.” </p>
<p>“Are you looking into the drone case or the Medal of Honor case?”</p>
<p>“The drone.” She lies. </p>
<p>The Benam Parsa experience dug into her stomach and worsen the hunger feeling. “You should ask Gibbs about her. They were close.” She tried to stay focused and push that whole ordeal out of her head. </p>
<p>“Were they?” She sat down and kept staring at the file. </p>
<p>The sneaky blonde wasn’t buying her act and decided to go the extra mile. “Yeah. Tony called her the Gibbs whisperer.” </p>
<p>Sloane tried to hide how annoyed she was and faked a soft laugh. “Gibbs whisperer. I thought that was Abby.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know much about her, but I can tell you that she’s extremely professional, smart and tough.” </p>
<p>“Thanks for the info, Bishop.” She forced a smile. “Have a lollipop.” She gestured to the big jar. </p>
<p>“No problem.” She smiled as he reached for a green one. “I’ll just go back to my reports before the boss comes back.” </p>
<p>The smug young agent left Sloane’s office and decided to hide her findings from her partners, for now. She was tempted at some point to tell Sloane that Tony referred to Hollis as the one that got away, but decided to go easy on her. Hollis was back in town and Sloane felt threatened. Tony would have a field day with this if he was here, she smiled to herself as she approached the bullpen.</p>
<p>Up in Sloane’s office, the annoyed psychologist was about to type her name and read more about the Gibbs whisperer when her phone beeped. She fought the smile forming on her lips when she read the one-word text and caved when she unlocked the phone. Coffee? She read and hesitated for a few seconds before replying. He always did know the exact amount of sugar that would please her. </p>
<p>A part of her didn’t want to see him again at least not before she digested this Hollis Mann thing.<br/>
After replying yes, she wondered if she should ask Ducky about her and trust him to keep that conversation between them. If anyone could tell her about Gibbs’ past it would be Ducky. The man she wanted, but never acted on it, trusted Ducky and confided in him for many years. He must know more than Bishop. </p>
<p>Bishop kept her conversation with Sloane to herself and hid her smile when her boss came back and went straight upstairs with 2 coffees. Gossiping now before she knew more would be premature, but if Hollis Mann really is back, poor Gibbs she thought to herself. She had already seen him around Diane and Rebecca once. It wasn’t pretty to have him in the middle between 2 women. </p>
<p>Gibbs stood at the entrance quietly and watched his close friend as she read the file he brought her earlier. The case was closed, but she asked to read it again for some reason.<br/>
When he realized she wasn’t going to notice him any time soon he walked over to her desk and placed the coffee right in front of her.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said and avoided looking up, not knowing if she could face him yet. </p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you? And don’t say nothing, Jack. I know you.” He slightly raised his voice at her which she didn’t like at all. </p>
<p>“And I thought I knew you too, but apparently...” She countered and stood up. </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p>
<p>“Never mind.” She gave him one of her famous fake smiles and took a deep breath. “Thank you for the coffee. How much do I owe you?” She reached for her bag, but before she even opened it, he stormed out of her office. </p>
<p>When Leon walked in and closed the door behind him, she knew he heard everything. “Don’t, Leon. Everything is fine.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I can see that.” </p>
<p>“Something I can help you with?” She tried to shift the conversation from the elephant in the room. </p>
<p>“Hollis is just a friend, Jack. I believe she’s also married.” He smiled, showing her just how well he knew her.</p>
<p>“Leon...” she scoffed.</p>
<p>“I told you, over a year ago, either do something about your feelings or let it go. You can’t just blow up at him without giving him a reason. It’s not fair.” </p>
<p>“I thought I had time.” She sank into her couch. “But the way he looked at her...” </p>
<p>“Gibbs isn’t the type to go with married women, Jack.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think, Leon.” She fired at him and he looked surprise by her anger. “I went back to his place last night. I don’t know why. I guess I wanted to… doesn’t matter… he wasn’t there when I came back, Leon. He probably spent the night at her place.”</p>
<p>“Did you talk to him?”</p>
<p>“And say what exactly?”</p>
<p>“Jack, you’ve known him long enough to understand how he operates. He doesn’t like games. Just ask him. You’re friends. Ask him as a friend if you don’t want to tell him how you really feel.”</p>
<p>“I thought he didn’t want to be with anyone, Leon. That’s why I kept it from him all this time. I couldn’t handle his rejection. I thought that after what happened to his family and all the failed marriages, and then… Kate… and Shepard and Mike and Diane… losing Ziva and Abby… I thought he pushed everyone away to keep them safe. I didn’t plan on seeing what I saw on his face last night and I certainly didn’t plan on him rushing into her arms like that.”</p>
<p>“Hollis and him go way back, Jack.”</p>
<p>“So I keep hearing.”</p>
<p>“They have a history. She saved his life once too.”</p>
<p>“Great. Everyone is saving his life and what do I do? I sit here and I mope. I wait for him to save me… wait for him to take that first step, wait for him to open up, to ask for my help on cases, to bring me coffee, to pour me a shot of bourbon in that damn basement… all I do is wait for him… give him time, earn his trust… and for what? I'm a coward, Leon. I chicken out every time he looks at me.”</p>
<p>The door suddenly opened and Leon smiled at the man at the door. “I think I have a conference call to get to.” He looked at his watch. “I’ll see you later, Jack…” He said as he walked out. “Gibbs…” He winked.</p>
<p>The door slowly closed and Jack knew there was no turning back now. She wasn’t sure how much he heard, but she knew that he didn’t need to hear much, just the last one was enough for him to figure it all out. </p>
<p>“So…” He started and she looked up at him. “I… umm… I’m hungry. Let’s go get some breakfast and talk.”</p>
<p>“Talk?” She fought the urge to chuckle, but lost when he smiled. “You want to talk? To me? Voluntarily?”</p>
<p>“Come on.” He said with a hint of a smirk as he gestured to the door. </p>
<p>She put her heels back on and followed him to the elevator quietly. The short ride down to the parking lot was awkward and they both avoided looking at each other, but when he went to open the car door for her they locked eyes and for the millionth time she chickened out and climbed in. It made him shake his head and finally admit he was a chicken as well. Damn rule 12. He thought to himself as he started driving. </p>
<p>He once burned a rule for Ellie, his mind took him back to that horrible day. He told himself he did it to protect her, but did he really? Those rules he had, that code to live by that everyone needed according to his wife, most of them were meant to protect him. Rule 12 though, was written to protect others from him. </p>
<p>Elaine raised an eyebrow when she saw him come in for the second time in an hour. She smiled at the blonde behind him and Jack did her best to smile back even though her heart was racing from what was about to happen. “We’re hungry.” He said to his trusted diner friend. </p>
<p>Jack was about to sit down at their usual table, but he suddenly grabbed her arm and stopped her. Pointing at the table at the end of the room, she rolled her eyes and walked quietly with him behind her. Damn silent marine! She mumbled to herself. I hate that I know all his head gestured and expressions. I'm the damn Gibbs whisperer, not her!</p>
<p>The silent marine examined her face and she had a feeling he knew there was a big mess going on in her head. He chuckled when Jack smiled. “I hate that you know me so well.”</p>
<p>“How do you think I feel?” He countered as Elaine brought them coffee. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Twice in one day. I’m the thankful one.” She joked. </p>
<p>“So how much did you hear?” She found enough courage to bring it up.</p>
<p>“Enough.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Spent the night in my own bed.” He revealed. “Alone.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t there when I came back.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to ask why I came back?”</p>
<p>“Don’t need to.”</p>
<p>“So what now?”</p>
<p>“Rule 12.”</p>
<p>“I think I just lost my appetite.” She mumbled as she looked out the window. “Not that I had any before…”</p>
<p>“Jack, I…”</p>
<p>“If you brought me here to tell me that you can’t because of your damn rules, save it. I don’t need you to say something I already know.”</p>
<p>“I brought you here because I was hungry.” </p>
<p>“Really?” She doubted him and it made him laugh. </p>
<p>“And because clearly Leon was in over his head.”</p>
<p>“You think?”</p>
<p>“I'm the only one in that building that can handle you.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“yep.”</p>
<p>“Leon can too.”</p>
<p>“He’s too emotionally involved to handle you.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not.” She sighed after reading between the lines.</p>
<p>“Didn’t say that.”</p>
<p>“It was Implied.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Jack!” He snapped. “I'm here because I care. You know I care. Give me a break here, will you?”</p>
<p>“Tell me about her.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“Who ended it?”</p>
<p>“She did.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She nodded, remembering the Allen Wallace investigation and how different she was. Hollis walked out on him, just like the rest of the women in his life. Reassuring? Maybe. “When?”</p>
<p>“12 years ago.”</p>
<p>“And now she’s back.”</p>
<p>“You got something to say, Jack? Say it. Stop beating around the bush.”</p>
<p>“She’s not married anymore, is she? Is that why she’s back?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why she’s back, Jack. What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>“You do know. You went to her place last night. You know why she’s back.”</p>
<p>The food arrived and Gibbs sighed and waited until the waitress left. “Jack…” He reached for her hand but she lowered both to under the table. “I brought her here last night. We talked.”</p>
<p>“You sure do that a lot now. Grace deserves a medal for that.”</p>
<p>“Why you think I do that, Jack?” He searched for her eyes. “You think it’s Grace? You think Grace forced me to open up? You and I…” He paused when she locked eyes with him. She would be lying if she didn’t like the sound of that. “You and I… what we got… we were there for each other. Sure, I didn’t save you in Afghanistan, but I was there for you since day one. I let you be there for me too. I let you in.”</p>
<p>“You’re joking, right?” She sneered at him. “You didn’t let me in. You don’t let anyone in. I C4ed my way in through your goddamn walls and I let myself in.”</p>
<p>“Same thing.”</p>
<p>“What are we doing here, Gibbs?” She Asked and he could tell she was getting tired of the back and forth. “Tell me. Is this about rule 12, or is this about the Gibbs whisperer?”</p>
<p>“The what?” He asked in surprise and she looked away, trying to hide the guilt from doing something stupid. The blue eyes that read everyone so well, the famous gut and the last couple of years of her being in his life told him everything he needed to know. The look on her face suggested she knew she made a big mess. “Tell me you didn’t talk to Bishop about this.”</p>
<p>“I pretended to go over old case files.”</p>
<p>“And you think she is dumb? She worked those cases with Dinozzo. God only knows what else he told her.”</p>
<p>“For the record!” She pointed at him. “If anyone should be awarded that nickname, it’s me. Not her.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you a plaque.” He rolled his eyes and moved his plate aside. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Gibbs.” She broke rule 6 and he didn’t like it. “I for one think it takes strength to apologize.”</p>
<p>As Hollis’ words came out of Jack’s mouth, he realized he was in a very difficult situation. Hollis and Jack were different, but they were more alike than he thought. They both didn’t care for his rules. Both didn’t take his crap and weren’t afraid to stand up to him. They both cared about him and both wanted to be close to him. </p>
<p>But Hollis was more emotional than Jack. Hollis didn’t feel the need to pretend that everything was great. Hollis was never held captive and wasn’t scarred physically and emotionally. He had more in common with Jack, but Hollis always had a special place in his heart. As closed as his heart was, Hollis snuck in, somehow and stayed there. It’s why he kept his distance from her. Why he didn’t go after her when she left for Hawaii. </p>
<p>The man sitting across from Jack didn’t know what to do. Hollis was married, but obviously still cared for him. She said she wanted to be his friend, but his gut told him there was another reason she came back. And then there was Jack. Special agent Jack Sloane. It wasn’t just a job title. Jack was special on so many levels. She was his closest friend. She was his poker buddy, his drinking buddy, his silent buddy. She definitely wanted to be more than just friends. </p>
<p>He tried to ignore it for a long time. Tried to convince himself that he was protecting her, by staying away, but all the signs were there. The looks, the smiles, the little touches, he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Not after verifying what his heart knew all along. She had feelings for him and that made him admit to himself for the first time that he had feelings for her too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to review. I welcome constructive criticism. I know it's the best way to learn and get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner for 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Lots of Slibbs, with a side of Mibbs and the rest of the gang are here too***</p>
<p>An unexpected guest shows up on poker night and rattles a few cages that weren't ready to be rattled.<br/>For Gibbs, it used to be work &amp; the 3 B's: Bourbon, Boat, Basement. His routine kept him focused and his mind occupied. Now, he finds himself bound by his rules, questioning friendships, tangled in lies &amp; deception. He always hated cases he couldn't solve, but mostly, he hated it when it was personal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>

Thank you so much for taking the time to read\review.<br/>
I appreciate the kind words and the kudos.<br/>
</p><p>This is my first NCIS story.<br/>
I've been a Mibbs shipper since Hollis Mann first appearance and was sad it didn't last longer.<br/>
I love Slibbs as well so I decided to write about both.<br/>
I hope you enjoy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------- Chapter 3 -------

</p>
<p>The sound of the front door made him put the sander down and check the time. Just like any good army vet, she was right on time. His blue eyes followed her down the wooden steps as she held the big brown takeout bag and smiled at him. “I trust that my entrance pass from the other night is still valid, because I didn’t bring a new one.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s here.”</p>
<p>“Alright then.” She put the big bag on the free space he made for the food and shook her head at the sight of his shirt.</p>
<p>“You're gonna get sawdust all over your chow if you don’t change that shirt.”</p>
<p>He chuckled as he noticed how messy his shirt was and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt. “You used to like sawdust.”</p>
<p>“People evolve, Jethro.” She took out the food from the bag.   </p>
<p>“Chopsticks?” he asked after putting the shirt away and wiping his hands with a clean cloth.</p>
<p>“And soy sauce, I know.” She threw the tiny packet at him and laughed.</p>
<p>“I'm starving.”</p>
<p>“You could’ve told me.” She watched as he eagerly opened the box and started eating. “I would’ve been here earlier.</p>
<p>“You're fine.” </p>
<p>“How was your day? Catch any bad guys, gunny?” She sat down and opened her box.</p>
<p>“Actually no. No dead bodies in a few days.”</p>
<p>“So what do you do all day besides annoying your team?”</p>
<p>“Got them some weapons training, evidence logging, even sent them to Quantico for close combat training.”</p>
<p>“And you? You don’t need weapons training?” She laughed at how amused he was.</p>
<p>“You're more than welcome to go one on one with me. See for yourself if I need weapons training.”</p>
<p>“You might regret that, gunny. I'm a good shot.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I remember.” He nodded half smirking at her proudly reminding him of the 3 bullets she fired to save his life. “But you're not better than me.” He suddenly leaned in and wiped something from the corner of her lip. “Soy sauce.”</p>
<p>“We should do that.” She avoided his eyes and shifted the conversation back to weapons. “Shooting range, I mean. Should be fun.”</p>
<p>“It definitely is.” He smiled as he examined her face.</p>
<p>Those fierce blue eyes weren’t only good at causing women to tremble and stutter. They would notice even the tiniest things. After years of dealing with criminals and thousands of hours asking questions and solving mysteries, if there was something those brilliant blue eyes were good at was spotting liars and dishonest people.</p>
<p>“Got any beer upstairs?” her eyes wondered away to the stairs as she tried to save herself from having to look into those bright blue eyes.</p>
<p>The lines on her face and the little tremble in her voice told a different story from the one he knew. Hollis Mann was not a liar. The Hollis he knew, the Hollis he cared for would never lie, not to him. She was upfront with him since day one. Even at work, she shared things with him even when he wasn’t willing to do the same. No. His Hollis would need a life or death reason to lie to him.</p>
<p>He could force it out of her. He had his ways. Just ask all the people he only had to stare at to get a confession out of. He could do that, but he needed to see what game she was playing before he gets to the why.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it.” He said with a smug and put his food down. “You stay put.”</p>
<p>The light touch of his hand on the small of her back made her hold her breath for moment before he walked away. She exhaled the second he went out the door and put her food down on the table. She was starting to regret ever agreeing to this. How could she even think that this would work? With him of all people. The all-knowing Leroy Jethro Gibbs. With those eyes that pierce into your soul and expose everything you're trying to hide.</p>
<p>But even with that uncomfortable feeling of regret digging into her stomach, she knew she had to try. She owed him that much. What’s the worst that could happen? She thought to herself. So what if that annoying smirk still made her blush? She accepted it and made peace with it, years ago. She knew she wasn’t the first, certainly not the last to be affected by it. As tough as she was, all her toughness would usually fade at the slightest physical contact with him. She can handle him.</p>
<p>The sound of the front door pulled her out of her thoughts and she wondered who it was. Slowly walking towards the stairs, she considered it could very well be the other woman in his life.</p>
<p>She wasn’t wrong.</p>
<p>“Jack?” He asked in surprise when she showed up just as he was about to go back to the basement with a bucket full of beers. </p>
<p>“You left today before I had a chance to tell you. I had a video chat with Tony and Ziva today. McGee and I couldn’t find you.” </p>
<p>“And?” He asked as his eyes wondered to the basement. </p>
<p>“And... nothing. I just thought you’d like to know. They are doing great. Seem happy. Tali is so adorable. We should definitely look into visiting them in Paris.” </p>
<p>“I talked to Ziva yesterday.” </p>
<p>“You did?” She asked in surprise. “She didn’t mention. How often do you speak?”</p>
<p>“I don’t keep track.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay with you? I’m getting a weird vibe here. Weirder than usual.” She asked when she notices he was fidgeting and his gaze shifted from the basement, the beer in his hand and her. “You have company.” She finally realized. </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” </p>
<p>“I see. Well...” She didn’t need to be a detective to figure out who was his company.  </p>
<p>“Dr. Sloane.” A soft voice from behind them confirmed her suspicion. </p>
<p>“Hi.” Jack waved. “Nice to see you again...” she pretended to not remember her name. </p>
<p>“Hollis.” The retired Colonel replied.</p>
<p>“Right. Hollis. Nice to see you again.” She shook her hand. “I just came by to tell Gibbs that I...”</p>
<p>“Spoke to his kids.” She finished her sentence. “I heard.” She said in an apologetic tone. “How is DiNozzo doing these days? Has he finally matured now that he is a father?” She joked.</p>
<p>“I heard he was a tricky one, but I didn’t know him back then so it’s…”</p>
<p>“Hard to evaluate when you haven’t established a baseline.” She finished the sentence for her.</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Jack smiled and couldn’t hide how impressed she was. “Alright, well... I’ll see myself out. Have a good night.” </p>
<p>Jack was about to walk out the door leaving Gibbs’ statue face standing in the middle of the room when Hollis decided to act. “Would you like to join us for dinner, Dr. Sloane?” She asked and Jack froze on her track. </p>
<p>The silent man standing between them with a bucket full of beer bottles in his hand reacted for the first time since Jack arrived and Hollis recognized the look he was giving her. She had to tread carefully because he wasn’t stupid.</p>
<p>“There’s plenty of food and beer.” Hollis added. </p>
<p>His suspicious expression turned into a very annoyed one and it took Hollis back to their case involving wife number 3 and she remembered how annoyed he was of them being around each other. </p>
<p>Jack turned and looked at the fellow blonde, but that didn’t prevent her from noticing the look on Gibbs’ face. “Whatcha having?” She asked her as she looked at him and recognized that annoyed look. </p>
<p>“Chinese.”</p>
<p>“Chow?” She walked to where they were standing and showed off her Gibbs knowledge. </p>
<p>“That’s all he eats.” Hollis shrugged. </p>
<p>“Well that’s not all he eats.” She joked. “There’s always the fireplace steaks, the occasional hotdogs and smoked popcorn. Let’s not forget his favorite cereal.”</p>
<p>“He’s still using that damn bowl with the blue stripe?”</p>
<p>“Yep. He refuses to replace it.”</p>
<p>When he rolled his eyes, they both exchanged knowing smiles and Jack took the bucket from him. “Is it just me, Hollis, or does he seem annoyed to you?”</p>
<p>“Extremely.” </p>
<p>“I thought so.” </p>
<p>“Yep. We’ve all seen that look at some point.” </p>
<p>He quietly passed them and headed to the basement leaving the two behind. </p>
<p>“Why do I feel like there’s a story here?” Jack smiled. </p>
<p>“I’m not at all surprised you saw that. You have quite the reputation.” </p>
<p>“You too from what I hear. Gibbs whisperer.” </p>
<p>“DiNozzo.” She shook her head and chuckled. </p>
<p>“So... the story?” Jack whispered. </p>
<p>“Food’s getting cold.” They heard him call from downstairs. </p>
<p>“Oh I need that story, Hollis.” </p>
<p>“You have no idea.” She winked as they both headed to the basement. </p>
<p>“Are you free for lunch tomorrow?” The amused psychologist asked as they went down the stairs. </p>
<p>“I’m sure we can work something out.” </p>
<p>“Work what out?” He asked as both women sat down facing him. </p>
<p>“Lunch.” Jack replied and opened a bottle of beer for herself.</p>
<p>“You 2 are friends now?” He tried to hide his irritation, but the two women knew him better than believing he was okay with it. </p>
<p>“I’ve heard good things about Dr. Sloane. I’ve also read some of her work.” </p>
<p>“You can call me Jack.” She said with a smile that only made the confusion on his face grow.</p>
<p>“You starting a fan club?”</p>
<p>“Already got one, Gibbs.” Jack joked. “Got 7 fans in it so far. In the DC area, I mean. Got a lot more on the west coast.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m gonna take my food and go there.” He pointed at the other side of the boat. “Leave you 2 to fan out.” </p>
<p>“Come on, Jethro.” Hollis laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Gibbs, don’t be like that.” She blocked his way. “We’ll behave, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that.”</p>
<p>“Come on, gunny.” She smiled and handed him a beer.</p>
<p>Jack smiled at the choice of nickname and felt hers was too special to use around others. “Yeah, gunny, stay here with us.”</p>
<p>“I'm not sure I like this thing here.” He pointed at the 2 of them.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s your problem. I think Hollis and I have a lot in common. Both army, both agents and most importantly, we both know you.”</p>
<p>“So you're part of my fan club now?” He flashed them a fake smile that only emphasized how annoyed he was.</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly.” Jack agreed while Hollis watched their exchange quietly.</p>
<p>It was weird for him to sit there and watch the 2 have a long conversation about the army, about forensics and interesting cases. The moment he finished eating, he fled his own personal twilight zone and tried to keep his mind occupied with the boat. Tried, but failed miserably as their voices, their tone, the way they got along like they knew each other for years, bothered him. In his head, they were rivals. What was he supposed to do? Just let them become best friends?</p>
<p>It was bad enough walking into a crime scene and finding out that your first ex-wife is friends with your second ex-wife. The last thing he needed was a rerun where a devious ex, that's clearly hiding something, is hanging out with someone who he considers the closest person to him and has unresolved issues with that he can’t bring himself to face. He should just let them become besties and give Borin a call. At least she doesn’t hide anything. She’s so straightforward it even surprises him sometimes.</p>
<p>As he was sanding the side of the boat, Hollis suddenly snuck up behind him and caught him by surprise when she put her hands on his waist. “Need any help?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He looked up and wondered where Jack was.</p>
<p>“She’s went to the bathroom.” She answered and he smiled. “Been a while since I’ve worked on a boat.”</p>
<p>“You're always welcome.” He turned to face her and she kept one hand on his waist, the other brushed some sawdust off his shirt as she avoided his eyes.</p>
<p>“Am I?” She smiled as her eyes stayed on the boat.</p>
<p>“Did you make a decision yet?” He tested the waters, not completely sold on the job offer excuse she gave him. “About SecNav?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet. I'm meeting her next week. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a generous offer, but I'm not sure I'm ready for something new.”</p>
<p>“I think you should take it.” He searched for her eyes until she had no choice but to look up at him. “Jack was army too and she’s doing fine working for the navy.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the same and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Porter wasn’t navy either. She never even served.”</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
<p>“Look at it this way, working with Porter technically makes you my boss. How are you passing on an opportunity to be on top?”</p>
<p>“Working for the DOD already makes me on top.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but not my boss.” He smirked. “You still have to go through others to boss me around. Imagine working for SecNav.”</p>
<p>And there was that feeling again. That warm sensation working its way to her cheeks. “It’s getting late.”</p>
<p>He watched her fidget as she looked at her watch and smiled to himself. The Hollis he knew, wasn’t the cheating type. Something was definitely wrong with her. “Thank you… for dinner…” he whispered as he ran his and down her arm.</p>
<p>“You're welcome.”</p>
<p>“Want me to walk you out?”</p>
<p>“I know my way around your house, Jethro.” She squirmed and he almost let a chuckle out seeing her like that.</p>
<p>“I'm just trying to…”</p>
<p>“Be a gentleman, I know. I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“I had a great time tonight, Hol. I… umm…” He hesitated and then they heard Jack’s footsteps.</p>
<p>“I know.” She whispered. “Me too.”</p>
<p>“What? You're leaving already?” Jack asked in surprise, when Hollis put her coat on, pretending not to notice they had a moment.</p>
<p>“It’s getting late and I have an early meeting.”</p>
<p>“You owe me a story.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call you about lunch tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I’m holding you to that!” She pointed a threatening finger at her and laughed.</p>
<p>He had the weirdest feeling when they hugged and Hollis smiled at him before heading out. “Good night, Jethro. Jack.”</p>
<p>“Night, Hol…” He had to clear his throat. “Thanks for dinner.”</p>
<p>Jack waited until she heard the front door before walking over to him. “You okay there, cowboy?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“You don’t look okay.”</p>
<p>“I'm fine.”</p>
<p>“Want a drink?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>He followed her to where the food and the bourbon were and sat down as he watched her pour 2 glasses. He was so caught up with Hollis and her game that he completely ignored the game Jack was clearly playing. His mind took him back to their first case, their first meeting. The woman sitting across from him holding a glass of bourbon in her gentle palm loved playing games too. She always felt the need to have fun.</p>
<p>He hated games. He hated people lying to him. He hated sneakiness. He could’ve handled it from other people, hell, it was his job to see through games and solve cases. He was used to people lying to him on the job, but he would never expect it from the people he valued. It’s why he had his gut. His famous gut that people bow down to all the way to California as she once told him. He counted on his gut to alert him when something was off. Sometimes he would get it wrong, no one is perfect, but not this time.</p>
<p>“What are you up to, Jack?” he asked as he put the glass down.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You know what I'm talking about.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I don’t.” She put her glass down next to his and was prepared for an argument.</p>
<p>He stood up when he felt her tense and didn’t seem happy about letting her get to him like that. “I don’t need you to…”</p>
<p>“What? Become friends with your girlfriend?” She cut him off. “Not your call.”</p>
<p>He examined her face, blue eyes searching for answers in her intense brown ones, answers that never came. He knew she was upset, but didn’t see it coming. She seemed fine in the last couple of days since she confessed to having feelings for him and she played nice all evening, now all of a sudden there’s fire in her eyes he did not expect.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know what you're doing?” She fired at him. “All this fire training, evidence logging, Quantico… you’ve avoiding me and now I know why. I can’t believe I let myself get carried away. I started to plan everything… Talked to Leon… and Tim… And here you are completely ignoring…” She hesitated because she knew it would be wrong to say it.</p>
<p>“Ignoring what, Jack? Tell me. For once in your life be honest with me and finish a damn thought without...”</p>
<p>“Fine. You want me to finish a thought? Here’s one. You know how I feel. I know you feel the same, but it’s easier with her, right? No rule 12 with her.”</p>
<p>“You think this is easy for me?”</p>
<p>“I never pictured you as a player, Gibbs. You seem like a one-woman kinda guy. Having us both here... that just doesn’t fit the…”</p>
<p>“The what? The profile? You profiled me?”</p>
<p>“I profiled you the first day we met. Get over it.”</p>
<p>“You chose to stay. You didn’t have to accept her invitation. Don’t call me a player when clearly you're the one playing games here.”</p>
<p>“I'm out of here.” She realized she could never win now that he knew how she felt. She would never be able to win another argument with him ever again.</p>
<p>“Sure, Jack, run away.”</p>
<p>“I'm not the one running away, Gibbs.” She raged. “You are.”</p>
<p>“I'm right here.” He said with his arms opened wide.</p>
<p>“No, you're not.”</p>
<p>“I'm right here, Jack.” He closed the gap between them and searched for her eyes.</p>
<p>“You're not.”</p>
<p>“Right here.” He smiled and held her hand.</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>“I'm not doing anything.” He laughed softly.</p>
<p>“How is this funny to you?”</p>
<p>“Hollis told me that the women in my life are extra possessive of me. I think it’s funny how you're wrapped up in all this rage, but you still won’t do anything about it.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t strike me as the possessive type.”</p>
<p>“Who, Hollis?” he laughed. “She’s not. She’d walk if she didn’t see a happy ending.”</p>
<p>“Like she did the first time?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“If she’s not the possessive type then who was she referring to?”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling that’s the story she promised you.”</p>
<p>“So where’s your happy ending, Gibbs?”</p>
<p>“Right here.”</p>
<p>“Bourbon and boats?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly…”</p>
<p>“Not exactly a fairytale, but it works for you.” She finished the sentence for him.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You know how I feel, Gibbs. That’s not going to change any time soon. I think you have a decision to make. One that I will respect and accept, no matter who you choose.”</p>
<p>“Well…” He smiled.</p>
<p>“No. You can’t have both of us.” She knew exactly what he was about to say. “I don’t share.”</p>
<p>“Neither does she.”</p>
<p>He sat down on that wooden stool when she walked up the stairs and waited for the sound of the front door before taking that bourbon bottle in his hand. She was right. The woman who was in his life for the past 3 years was right. It was easier with Hollis. If she wasn’t married. No rules to break with her. No office gossip, no distractions, no meddling with a great friendship.</p>
<p>He drank a little straight from the bottle as his thoughts wandered to Ziva and to their first conversation after she finally reunited with her family. She asked about Jack. She even told Tony about her. He rolled his eyes when she told him she thanked Jack for taking care of his heart.<em> We take care of each other’s</em>, was her reply. She was right. Jack knew things, felt things, saw things that others didn’t and they really did take care of each other’s wounded hearts. They cared for each other, but none of them ever took that step.</p>
<p>He already burned a rule, once. He did it for Bishop. Or so he tried to convince himself. The last time he talked to his opinionated dead ex-wife, she told him that he was afraid to feel. He was starting to feel again and care again and he was scared because his first instinct was to protect the people around him. He lost so many already. Letting Jack in, or even Hollis was something he was terrified of.</p>
<p>He wasn’t just a regular, simple man. Making these kinds of decisions was always hard for him. Things had a tendency to get complicated, even dangerous when he acted on his feelings. As the faces of the people he lost through the years started flashing before his eyes he decided to call it a night and left the basement. The memories were always too painful. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for taking the time to read.<br/>Please feel free to share your thoughts. I welcome constructive criticism. I know it's the best way to learn and get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Back to work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Lots of Slibbs, with a side of Mibbs and the rest of the gang are here too***</p>
<p>An unexpected guest shows up on poker night and rattles a few cages that weren't ready to be rattled.<br/>For Gibbs, it used to be work &amp; the 3 B's: Bourbon, Boat, Basement. His routine kept him focused and his mind occupied. Now, he finds himself bound by his rules, questioning friendships, tangled in lies &amp; deception. He always hated cases he couldn't solve, but mostly, he hated it when it was personal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read. <br/>thank you for the comments and the kudos. I really appreciate it. <br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter -4-</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>After days without a case, the call finally came when he was on his way to work. Better than trying to find ways to fill his days, he thought as he parked his car and a force of habit made him shift his gaze to where she usually parks her car. On most days, they both arrived to work early. Nightmares and insomnia were something they had in common. They were both captives of their memories, scarred and wounded by their past, physically and mentally. Sleep wasn’t really their friend.</p>
<p>They each dealt with it differently though. For the lonely nights, he had the 3 B’s. Bourbon and a boat in the basement, or an occasional black and white movie. For her, it was scotch, a shower, a book. The rough mornings led him to the diner, for some coffee and a side of human contact that didn’t involve dead bodies. She’d make her own coffee at home and start her day at the gym. Same fuel, just a handful of sugar difference, but it had the same result. Quieting the noise in their heads and keeping their motor running.</p>
<p>He knew he wasn’t going to be there when she finishes her workout and comes up. He smiled to himself as he walked into the squad room and looked up at that spot she usually stands at when she looks at him. That’s how he’d know she had a rough night. She’d wait for him to notice her and then go back to her office. Her routine. Her distress signal. His, was simply showing up at her office with a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>Those little excuses to see each other, their elephant in the room, always went unspoken. They both knew what the other was doing, both noticed the tiniest little intricacies in each other, they both took care of each other’s hearts as Ziva put it so delicately. Even she knew neither of them would dare call it what it really was. No. They would never. So many other words were acceptable to both. Friends, team, colleagues, but never that big one. Never the one that actually applied to them.</p>
<p>Now that most of the cat parts were out of the bag, the only question was would he dare take that step. Would he burn another rule? Would he go on another round? Those questions remained unanswered as he would have to put everything on hold for a new case. A case he’d probably need her help with. Special Agent Jack Sloane. He could see it now. How she’d sit on her sofa with her big notepad, glasses on her head, pen in her mouth, case photos and files spread around on the coffee table.</p>
<p>A sight for sore eyes, he admitted to himself as he remembered it was the first thing she said to him on the night they met. A chuckle escaped him while he was driving as he thought of her faking car trouble just so she could size him up. She was sneaky. Just like that time he asked her to go upstairs because he didn’t want her to see his bad side in interrogation, when Nick’s life was on the line, but she tricked him and watched the whole thing. She would always confess to him later though.</p>
<p>The young blonde in the back seat was the only one who noticed that chuckle. McGee was busy looking at pictures of the twins on his phone, Torres was still half asleep, but bishop, she was always focused. The rearview mirror meeting between their eyes, that smile on her face, that acknowledgement between them suggested that she already knew more than she should have and he didn’t like it one bit. He hated office gossip.</p>
<p>His thoughts had to be put aside when they arrived at the crime scene. He had let his personal feelings and his issues into a crimes scene before and it made him spend a whole day with Dr. Grace. This wasn’t about his team this time. These feelings he tried to shut off as he walked into a motel room to find a body on the floor, were something he kept buried deep inside him for a long time, but now, he had no choice. She forced him to confront them when she had that meltdown after Hollis showed up.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily and that invisible switch in his head was shut. Crime scene time. Dead navy officer. Stabbed, twice according to Palmer. Time of death… sometime between Jack’s irrational behavior and Hollis’ schemes. He said to himself when his M.E revealed that the time of death was last night, when he had 2 beautiful women in .his basement becoming besties.</p>
<p>It took a few more minutes for the curtain to finally go down on his thoughts and clear his mind for work. Both blondes were out of his head and now, the third blonde taking pictures and talking to her senior field agent was the only one left. They spent the next few hours bagging and tagging evidence, talking to the cleaning lady who found the body and some people staying at the motel who might’ve seen or heard something. Business as usual, Bishop commented as they got into the car and headed back to the navy yard.</p>
<p>After dividing assignments between all of them, the day pretty much flew by after that. He was on work mode and didn’t miss a step. That is, until he walked into the squad room to find a familiar sight walking up the stairs with the other familiar sight. Both blondes together again, both holding a to go cup from the diner, one’s too sweet, the other one probably regular, the third on his desk, just the way he likes it, with a note under it, in Jack’s handwrite. <em>Elaine sends her love.</em></p>
<p>McGee didn’t need much to connect the dots after watching the 2 women and exchanged looks with Bishop. Torres seemed intrigued by the tension around him, but extremely annoyed that he had no clue why there was tension. He was definitely a lot more subtle than DiNozzo who would probably chuckle and make jokes, setting himself up for a well-deserved head slap.</p>
<p>The famous eye roll came right after he read the note when he realized that the lunch really happened and that it happened at his diner of all places. Everyone saw it, even Vance who was on his way to the squad room when he bumped into the 2 women and knew this was bad for his senior agent. He already had the pleasure of meeting ex-wife number 1 and 2, together. Now with Hollis being back and Jack’s feelings, he knew Gibbs was in way over his head.</p>
<p>“Gibbs, walk with me.” He ordered his senior special agent and Bishop failed to hide that smile forming on her lips.</p>
<p>“One word out of you…” He pointed a threatening finger at her. “And you're joining your pal in Paris. Go check if Kasie found something.”</p>
<p>“Yes, boss.” She stood up quickly. “On it boss!”</p>
<p>He knew she was imitating her former partner. If he hadn’t been so annoyed, he might’ve even smiled at her comment, but walking towards the elevator with Vance, he shook his head and sighed.</p>
<p>“Leon…” he waited for him to say something.</p>
<p>“You want to fill me in?”</p>
<p>“No.” He chuckled. “Not particularly.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” He stepped into the elevator after his director and shrugged. “They’re women.”</p>
<p>“Both army too.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“Both like you.” Vance flipped the switch and stopped the elevator.</p>
<p>“Leon…” Gibbs was starting to lose his patience.</p>
<p>“Is Hollis still married?”</p>
<p>“As far as I know.”</p>
<p>“What aren’t you telling me, Gibbs? I feel there’s more going on here and one syllable responds are…”</p>
<p>“My way of telling you to let it go.”</p>
<p>“I can’t let it go. You're my agent and she’s…”</p>
<p>“What, Leon? She’s what? This isn’t Afghanistan, okay. Don’t worry about her. Nothing to save her from here.”</p>
<p>“She’s in love with you.”</p>
<p>“Geez...” he rolled his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else.</p>
<p>“She has been for a while.”</p>
<p>“I'm not having this conversation with you.” He flipped the switch and the elevator started moving.</p>
<p>Leon stared at him for a second and flipped the switch back to stop it again. “And what the hell is Hollis doing here? What is she doing with Jack?”</p>
<p>“Apparently they are buddies now.”</p>
<p>“Really? The ex and the…”</p>
<p>“The what, Leon?” His furious blue eyes made the director on NCIS flip the switch and finish the conversation. He was well versed in <em>‘Gibbs’</em> and knew how to pick his battles with him. Clearly this was affecting him harder than the director thought.</p>
<p>“Are you going up there?” Leon asked quietly when the elevator doors opened.</p>
<p>“I have a case.” he stormed off.</p>
<p>McGee and Torres stood up when he entered the squad room like well-trained soldiers waiting for their commander to send them into battle. They knew he was about to blow up at them. They felt it. It was like an evil cool breeze blowing into the building.</p>
<p>“Sitrep!”</p>
<p>“Lieutenant Daniel Reed.” McGee clicked on the remote quickly. “26. Served on the USS Harris. Nothing unusual since he joined the navy. Torres and I were just about to head to the carrier and interview his commander and shipmates.”</p>
<p>“That’s all you know?”</p>
<p>“Well… we’ll… probably… know… more when…”</p>
<p>“Palmer has anything?”</p>
<p>“No, boss, not that I know… but I can…”</p>
<p>“Go to the ship.” He dismissed them. “Where’s Bishop?”</p>
<p>“You sent her to see Kasie, boss.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He sat down. “Go!”</p>
<p>The 2 agents walked into the elevator and exhaled when the doors closed. “What was that?” Torres asked in disbelief. “Something bad is happening between him and Sloane. Wow.”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling it’s more about the woman that was with Sloane.” McGee mumbled and regretted it the second it left his mouth.</p>
<p>“Why? Who is she?”</p>
<p>“Hollis Mann.” McGee sighed heavily, feeling bad talking about his boss. “One of Gibbs’ exes.”</p>
<p>“Another one?” Torres asked in shock. “Wait, she wasn’t on that list you showed me. How many wives did he have?”</p>
<p>“They weren’t married. They dated, broke up, she moved to Hawaii, then she came back, but it was a long time ago. As far as I know they never got back together.”</p>
<p>“So what is she doing with Sloane?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Clearly Gibbs isn’t happy about it. Maybe they know each other.”</p>
<p>“So what? No cat fight?” Torres seemed disappointed. “The ex and the current are BFFs?”</p>
<p>“Something weird is definitely going on here. I just hope we’ll make it out alive.”</p>
<p>“Man, Gibbs dated a lot of women. Mad respect!” the young agent smiled as he entered the car.</p>
<p>Back in the squad room, Gibbs was starting to feel the effect of the 2 blondes hovering over him and knew he had to keep himself focused on the case. Looking at the big screen with the dead officer, he knew he needed to get away from the squad room and from them in order to do his job and decided to pay Palmer a visit. Not before he grabbed the coffee they brought him and rolled his eyes at the note one more time.</p>
<p>“What you got, Palmer?” He asked as he marched into autopsy making the young doctor’s heart race. “Anything?”</p>
<p>“Well, Agent Gibbs, cause of death was a stab to the abdomen.”</p>
<p>“Anything new?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. The victim had intercourse right before he died and there are traces of DNA on his… umm... body… I sent it to Kasie.”</p>
<p>His phone suddenly rang and the eyes roll that came with the sound, suggested he knew who it was before he even looked at the screen of his flip phone. Much to his surprise, it wasn’t one of the two he expected to be calling him, it was an old friend, someone he hadn’t seen for a while, someone who his gut told him, wasn’t just in the neighborhood.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mo. Be right there.” He answered with a smile before he hung up.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dr. Palmer. Let me know if you find something else.”</p>
<p>His thoughts raced as he connected the dots while waiting for the elevator. He didn’t need much to go on with Mo being in the building. “Special Agent Maureen Cabot.” He smiled as he exited the elevator to find her waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Good to see you, Gibbs.” She smiled back and ran her hand down his arm. “Can we go somewhere and talk?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” He gestured to the stairs and followed her to the conference room.</p>
<p>“How’s everything?”</p>
<p>“Can’t complain.” He smiled right when the 2 stars on his little hit nightmare came out of Jack’s office and watched his make his way to the conference room. Opening the door for Maureen and placing his hand on the small of her back as she entered was purely for their eyes. If they wanted to annoy him and parade their friendship around the navy yard, he can play that game too.</p>
<p>“Can I get you anything to drink?” He asked as he closed the door.</p>
<p>“I'm good, thank you.”</p>
<p>Always the gentleman, he waited for her to sit down before he sat next to her and turned to face her. “So, what brings you by, Mo?”</p>
<p>“Lieutenant Reed. I was told it was your case.”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>Sighing, she took out a folder from her briefcase and put it on the table. “2 weeks ago, I received an anonymous phone call. Burn phone, untraceable, about Lieutenant Reed abusing his authority and forcing himself on 2 petty officers. I started digging, asked around, but came up with nothing…” She paused, but his gut told him there was more.</p>
<p>“Until last night.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She confirmed his suspicion. “Petty officer Zoe Bennet. She called me last night.”</p>
<p>When she took another folder out of her briefcase with Walter Reed logo on the cover, he already knew where this was all going.</p>
<p>“I picked her up and I took her straight to the hospital. She’s in pretty bad shape. I have an agent outside her room.”</p>
<p>He opened the hospital folder and read a few lined before looking up at his colleague. “My M.E said he had sex before he was killed. I'm going to find her DNA on his body?”</p>
<p>“And his DNA on hers. She tried to fight him off, but he beat her up pretty badly.”</p>
<p>“I will need to talk to her.” He closed the folder. “When she’s ready.”</p>
<p>Maureen was taken aback by his reaction. The Gibbs she knew would be on his way to the hospital by now, closing this case, but for some reason, he didn’t. She examined his face for a few seconds, noticing certain softness in his voice. “Whenever you want. These are copies, for you.” She gestured to the two folders on the table. “My investigation file and the medical report. You can have your people check it. Her clothes were bagged and are at the hospital with my agent, I will have that transferred here along with the test results.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it, Mo.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Gibbs?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, fine. Why?” he stood up.</p>
<p>“Well, normally you’d be on your way to the hospital by now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He chuckled, trying to distract her. “I just figured she’d be more comfortable talking to a woman. I’ll send Bishop to see her in the morning. Would you like to be there when she talks to her?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I would.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give Bishop your number and you’ll schedule something.”</p>
<p>“Wow…” She smiled when he opened the door. “I gotta say, Gibbs…” she was forced to pause when Jack showed up.</p>
<p>“Jack.” He closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Got a minute?”</p>
<p>“Nope, busy.” The look exchange between her and Mo forced him to introduce the 2 women. “Special Agent Sloane, Special Agent Cabot.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” Jack shook her hand. “Are you here about the case?”</p>
<p>“Gotta go, Jack.” He cut her off and started walking.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too.” Maureen smiled and caught up with runaway Gibbs.</p>
<p>“She seems nice. She’s new here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s our forensic psychologist.” He replied and suddenly the agent in him kicked in. “Did she tell you anything last night? Why she went to a motel with him?”</p>
<p>“She said she was out with her friends. She Has no recollection of how she got to the motel. From what I understood he panicked when she woke up. She tried to fight him off.”</p>
<p>“Did they run tox screen at the hospital?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s standard in rape cases.”</p>
<p>“Can I get a blood sample too for my people here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, absolutely. They can do it when your agent is there tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mo.” They stopped in front of the elevator.</p>
<p>“You know, with Lieutenant Reed being dead, maybe others will come forward.”</p>
<p>“I have my agents on the ship now interviewing people. I’ll give them a heads up about all this and I’ll let you know if we find more.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gibbs. Always a pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Same here.”</p>
<p>When they hugged, he didn’t know he was being watched, but he felt her eyes on him. It’s not like he initiated the hug, but maybe Mo hugging him was even worse for the woman at the second floor.</p>
<p>After he updated McGee, Torres and Bishop, he went to Kasie and gave her the medical folder Maureen gave him. After he briefed her, he did the same with Palmer and a quick look at his watch suggested it was time to call it a day. It’s not like they were still looking for the killer. This was a pure case of self-defense. They can wrap it up tomorrow after they interview her.</p>
<p>Walking up the stairs he suddenly had an idea and dialed a number quickly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Carrie. Breakfast, tomorrow? I’ll get you your own side of bacon. Great, thanks.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Carrie?” Jack snuck from behind him and managed to surprise him.</p>
<p>“A friend.”</p>
<p>“And Agent Cabot is a friend too?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” They started walking together.</p>
<p>“You never offered me my own side of bacon.” She joked, but he knew she was bothered by it.</p>
<p>“You were actually my next stop after Leon. You hungry? Wanna grab some dinner?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’ll think about it while you talk to Leon.”</p>
<p>She was about to walk in to Leon’s office with him, but he stopped her. “Go get your stuff. This won’t take long.”</p>
<p>“Really? I'm not allowed in the boys club?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Jack. Give me a minute with Leon.”</p>
<p>“Wow. You're serious.”</p>
<p>“Go get your stuff.” He smiled, but she wasn’t and he had a feeling this was going to cost him.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>It took him 4 minutes on the dot to update Leon on Maureen’s visit and the new development in the case, but when he went to her office, the door was locked and she was nowhere to be found. When her car was gone, he knew she was pissed and smelled the second meltdown coming. All he did was try to protect her, but again he did a bad job at it and ended up hurting her.</p>
<p>Driving to get dinner, he wondered if he’d ever get it right with her. Maybe he just needed to stop trying to protect everyone around him and just trust that they are strong enough to handle things. Keeping a rape case from her, a case that he knew would cause her unnecessary pain, was something he did instinctively. That’s who he was, but even so, Jack was probably the toughest woman he’d ever met. Did she really need his protection? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would love to get your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Rule #6) for special people only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Lots of Slibbs, with a side of Mibbs and the rest of the gang are here too***</p>
<p>An unexpected guest shows up on poker night and rattles a few cages that weren't ready to be rattled.<br/>For Gibbs, it used to be work &amp; the 3 B's: Bourbon, Boat, Basement. His routine kept him focused and his mind occupied. Now, he finds himself bound by his rules, questioning friendships, tangled in lies &amp; deception. He always hated cases he couldn't solve, but mostly, he hated it when it was personal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is all ** Slibbs **<br/>Hope you enjoy this one. <br/>Let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He didn’t need to look through a window or have a camera inside to know what she was doing. She was probably out of the shower by now, sitting in her chair by her bedroom window with scotch in one hand and a book resting on her lap. She told him many times about her way of relaxing after a long day at work. Just the image of her with those glasses made him smile, but that smile quickly faded as he feared the meltdown coming.</p>
<p>He didn’t even once consider going home and letting her cool off. He felt like the days of him avoiding her and then acting like nothing happened were over. She deserved better than that. She deserved his honesty and his confidence. She can handle it. She was right, she wasn’t a fragile little teacup.  Everything she’s been through in her life didn’t break her, it only made her who she is today. Fierce, strong, brave and tough as hell.</p>
<p>He shook his head when he finally realized something right before he knocked on the door. She was an amazingly tough woman, but it seemed like there was one thing that made her feel weak, her kryptonite. That something that weakened her was the same thing that was trying to protect her all the time. Him.</p>
<p>The wait after he knocked on the door, made him question whether he should’ve just picked the lock or not. He could’ve just walked right in. He didn’t know that on the other side of that door, she sighed quietly with her forehead glued to the door and debated herself whether she should open the door or just pretend like she was asleep.</p>
<p>He was about to give up and leave when she unlocked the door and waited a few seconds before opening it. “Got dinner.” He raised the big bag and smiled.</p>
<p>“Already ate.” She turned and walked inside, leaving the door open for him to come in.</p>
<p>“You do know I spot liars for a living.” He joked as he closed the door.</p>
<p>“I'm not hungry.” She changed her excuse and he laughed softly as he put the big bag on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>She turned to look at him, her expression cold and distant, but other than her not smiling, he also noticed she was slightly drunk. “Got your favorite.”</p>
<p>“You know what, Gibbs. This isn’t a good time. Why don’t we do what we always do and just pretend like nothing happened, okay?”</p>
<p>She grabbed the take out bag and his arm and tried to drag him to the door, but he didn’t let her. Instead, he took the bag from her hand, put it back on the table and held her hand in his.</p>
<p>“Jack…” He whispered as she looked away and refused to meet his eyes. “The case today…</p>
<p>“Don’t!” She dismissed him.</p>
<p>“Jack… it turned out to be a rape case…” he paused and waited for her to react.</p>
<p>“What?” Her voice nearly failed her as she looked up at his mellow blue eyes. “I thought it was a murder case. Jimmy came back with a body.”</p>
<p>“The victim, a petty officer, she killed him, after he raped her. Mo… Agent Cabot, she’s from the sexual violence unit. The girl called her last night after she killed him. She came today to bring me the case file and the medical report.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“Because…”</p>
<p>“No! Don’t!” She broke from his hand and stormed out of the kitchen. “I told you! I'm not some fragile teacup. You don’t get to look at me like this!”</p>
<p>He followed her, calmly, knowing she needed to release some steam and froze on his track when she turned to face him. “I made a mistake. I should’ve told you.”</p>
<p>“You damn right, you should’ve.”</p>
<p>He stood there, quietly and looked into her raging eyes, giving her some time to calm down.</p>
<p>“And your breakfast buddy, with her own side of bacon?”</p>
<p>“Carrie? She’s a lawyer. For the girl. She used to be an FBI agent.”</p>
<p>“I think Hollis likes you.”</p>
<p>“Wow. What a shift.” He laughed softly. “You know, us being friends kinda suggests she does.” He winked and took her hand. “Come on, Jack. No one ever told you that drinking on an empty stomach is bad for you?”</p>
<p>“So?” She shrugged. “Lots of things are bad for me, doesn’t mean I don’t still want them.”</p>
<p>Judging by her tone and her fiery eyes as she stared at him, the comment was directed at him, but he knew she had to let it out and just focused on the food.</p>
<p>“What you got there?”</p>
<p>“Steaks, broccoli, asparagus, green salad and double fudge brownies.” He took the boxes out of the bag one by one and her smile grew with each word.</p>
<p>“Wow. You weren’t kidding. You did get my favorite.”</p>
<p>“Sit down. I’ll get the plates.”</p>
<p>Her tired body landed on the chair and she couldn’t help herself from staring at his butt as he look for plates in her cabinets.</p>
<p>“Where do you keep your plates?”</p>
<p>“You're an investigator. Investigate.”</p>
<p>He smiled to himself as he finally found them and turned to look at her, catching her staring at him. “Forks and knives?”</p>
<p>“Behind you. Top drawer.”</p>
<p>“Got any beer?” He asked as he made a plate for her. “On second thought, maybe you’ve had enough alcohol for tonight.”</p>
<p>“I’ll drink whatever the hell I want.” She mumbled as he sat down.</p>
<p>“Just eat. We’ll debate the alcohol later.”</p>
<p>He didn’t really expect her to be quiet all through dinner. After all, she made a living out of talking. What he didn’t expect was for her to try and push him towards another woman. “You know… I can see why you like her so much. I like her too.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Hollis.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“She’s good for you. I don’t know if you're programmed to be happy, but I think you have a shot at that with her. She really cares about you.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” He started at his plate and didn’t know what to do or say.</p>
<p>“I think this is your chance.”</p>
<p>“How’s the steak?” He started to lose his patience.</p>
<p>“It’s good.” She shrugged. “Yours is better.”</p>
<p>Laughing softly, he notices she had something on her lip and without even thinking wiped it with his thumb. “Next time.” He cleared his throat and went back to eating.</p>
<p>“Next time what?” She nearly whispered.</p>
<p>“Steaks at my place.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, sounds good.”</p>
<p>The almost moment they had was gone and the rest of dinner went by in a deafening silence that made him wish he wasn’t such a coward. She was right about one thing. He was bad for her. Nothing good could ever come out of him trying again. He broke enough hearts in his life and had his heart crushed by being responsible for the loss of so many he cared about. He couldn’t do it to her too.</p>
<p>He sent her to the living room while he cleared everything up and took care of the dishes. She didn’t protest. She was too tired and too dejected to argue with him. Normally her heart begged for arguments with him. She loved it. She knew he loved it too, but that night, after spending time alone with Hollis, she was sure that her new friend would win this battle.</p>
<p>She fell asleep as a few tears escaped her sleepy eyes and didn’t know he was watching her as she dozed off. Covering her with a soft blanket he found on her sofa, he leaned and smiled at his beautiful friend. “Good night, Jack.” He whispered against her forehead before pressing his lips to it.</p>
<p>He was about to stand up when her gentle fingers reached from under the blanket and grabbed his suit jacket. “Stay.” She whispered with her eyes still closed. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He sighed.</p>
<p>When she didn’t release her grip on his jacket, he chuckled and slowly removed her hand.</p>
<p>“You promised.” She mumbled.</p>
<p>“Can I at least take off my jacket?”</p>
<p>They were arguing even when she was half a sleep, he smiled as he put his jacket on the other couch and watched her shift and make room for him next to her. Of course. He rolled his eyes. Kicking his shoes off, he lay next to her and closed his eyes. She adjusted her body and slowly made herself comfortable clinging to his warm body as if her life depended on it. Her head rested on his chest, her arm around his waist, a quiet moan escaped her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.</p>
<p>“You’d be more comfortable in your own bed, Jack.”</p>
<p>“Only if you take me there.”</p>
<p>“Meaning?”</p>
<p>“I'm not walking.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can walk. My head is spinning.”</p>
<p>“You were fine when we ate.”</p>
<p>“I may have… had… a drink when… you know…”</p>
<p>“When I was doing dishes? May have? 1 drink? Oh, I doubt that.”</p>
<p>“Okay, it was 2, maybe 3.” She finally opened her eyes and barely lifted her head to look at him. “I really should know better by now…”</p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p>“That I can’t lie to you.”</p>
<p>“Sure you can.”</p>
<p>“But you always know.”</p>
<p>“Come on.” He pulled back and stood up. “Let’s get you in bed. Neither of us can sleep on couches at our age.”</p>
<p>“I can’t… walk…” He pulled her up to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.</p>
<p>“That’s what I'm here for.” He smiled.</p>
<p>“Ho… Hollis… she told me… about your smile.”</p>
<p>“One step at the time.” He guided her through her apartment.</p>
<p>“She told me…”</p>
<p>“Told you what?”</p>
<p>“How infuriating your smile is.”</p>
<p>“Watch out. Turn.” He made sure she didn’t hit her head in the wall.</p>
<p>“And I agreed.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“And… it’s not… just your smile…”</p>
<p>“Here we are.” He sat her on her bed. And removed the covers while holding her and making sure she doesn’t slide off the bed. “Come on, nice and warm.”</p>
<p>“Everything about you is infuriating.” She let him lay her down and cover her.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you some aspirin and some water for the morning.”</p>
<p>“You know…” She rose slowly to sit and pulled him down to sit on the bed. “What the best cure for hangover is?”</p>
<p>“More scotch?” He smiled.</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Think you had enough scotch for one night, Jack.”</p>
<p>“You promised.” She pointed a threatening finger at him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You promised you’ll stay.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>“I trust you.” She lay back as her fingers searched for his hand. “You’ll never hurt me.”</p>
<p>When her fingers reached their destination, he smiled as he joined their fingers. He could never hurt her. He would die before he’d let anyone hurt her.</p>
<p>Walking over to the other side of the bed, he climbed in under the covers and his heart started racing when she snuggled into him. This wasn’t the first time she was sleeping in his arms. They fell asleep once before on his couch, watching a Christmas movie. She was tipsy then too and shared a bit too much with him that night too. Jack was well-trained in making things look perfect. It was the alcohol that usually made her reveal that she wasn’t all that together as everyone believed.</p>
<p>She never revealed her feelings for him though. Not until Hollis showed up. His mind wondered to the few times they both had a chance to act on their feelings. That time in his basement when he found a part for his dad’s old razor. The first time she tried his famous fireplace steak. That was the first moment. When she handed him a bottle of beer and they locked eyes. He could’ve done something then. But he didn’t.</p>
<p>Then when he found out about her past, her scars, her pain, all he wanted was to take her in his arms and keep her safe from that evil bastard Nigel Hakim. She would’ve punched him if he dared treat her like a delicate rose that its petals were about to be blown away by the slightest wind. Instead, he sat there and watched as she cried while telling him about all she’s been through, the brothers she lost and how Leon saved her. It was the first time he opened up to her.</p>
<p>And then Christmas. He knew that night, when he woke up and found her sleeping in his arms, that she was more than a colleague, more than just a friend. They had a difficult case. One that affected her for reasons he suspected and would be confirmed later on. Just the thought of her giving up her own child made him feel for her, but the reason she did it, that made him want to shield her from this evil world and make sure nothing bad happens to her ever again. </p>
<p>Deep down, he knew, he always knew, just like she probably knew. It only took Hollis coming back to get her to finally be honest about it and confess her feelings. And now, he was in bed with her, watching over her, protecting her again, making sure she’s safe. It’s who he was. After what happened to his family, his protective instincts only grew stronger.</p>
<p>All these years he told himself that he wasn’t letting anyone in, but that wasn’t really true. Ducky was in. Tony, Ziva, Tim, they were in too. Mike was always in, Jenny, Kate and Abby and Clay and Ellie and Nick, Jimmy and Kasie… even Leon. When Tobias came to his mind next, Diane showed up almost instantly, then Emily and then the pain of being the reason she lost her mother. They were all in his heart. He cared about them all.</p>
<p>But the woman in his arms, sleeping so peacefully, she was different.</p>
<p>The smell of coffee mixed with flowers woke him up and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was and how he got there. He noticed his jacket and his shoes by the bed and smiled at the thought of her sneaking in quietly. She was probably long gone by now, he said to himself as he put his shoes on. Probably avoiding the awkwardness of facing him after last night.</p>
<p>When he heard the sound of her heels, he grabbed his jacket and quickly followed the sound. “Hey.” He smiled, right before she opened the door. “Morning.”</p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p>“You…uh… feeling okay?” he walked towards her.</p>
<p>“Yeah… I am okay. Why?”</p>
<p>“Why?” He laughed softly. “Where are you off to so early?”</p>
<p>“Figured you… uh… had this breakfast with your… uh… lawyer friend…”</p>
<p>Awkward fidgeting wasn’t her style at all, he thought, but figured that now when practically all her secrets are out, she is just being herself. “I was thinking maybe you’d want to join.”</p>
<p>“Me? Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know. It’s a case. It’s the diner. You like the diner.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t know your lawyer friend.”</p>
<p>“Well, that will change if you come with.”</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“Great.” He smiled, knowing he totally ruined her escape plan and opened the door for her.</p>
<p>“Yeah… great…”</p>
<p>“Just have to stop at my place and change.”</p>
<p>Jack decided to wait in the car while he changed before the breakfast meeting in the diner. She needed some time alone to reflect on last night’s events and how pathetic she was getting drunk and allowing him to see how vulnerable she was. In her mind, she tried to convince herself that she didn’t expect him to show up at her place and in his own unique way apologize for excluding her and trying to shield her from a rape case. </p>
<p>He didn’t technically say the words I'm sorry, but it was fitting that he would find a way around his rules and apologize without saying the actual words. She knew that showing up at her place with her favorite food was his way of saying he was sorry. For hurting her, for trying to protect her, for treating her like a victim. She hated having to tell him about her past. She knew he would try to protect her even more than before.</p>
<p>If she only knew how to make him understand that she doesn’t need him to protect her. If she could only find the right words to tell him how she feels, how everything she went through in her life made her stronger, how proud she was of herself for surviving and making a good life for herself. If only she could make him see her for what she was, a woman, who needs to be loved, by an equal and not shielded and protected.</p>
<p>She deserved to be loved. She felt that she deserved to wake up next to someone who would love her with her scars and her wounds and her mood swings and her nightmares. Someone she wouldn’t have to put a smile on her face for and pretend like everything is perfect. She was great at pretending that things were great. She could fool anyone with just a smile.</p>
<p>But not him. The man she loves. He knew her. He saw her scars, he understood her loss, her pain, he knew exactly when she was faking it and when she was genuine. No one in her life ever looked into her eyes and saw her soul. He did. She felt it every time he looked into her eyes. That sharp sensation in her heart. He saw her. he saw through her since the first moment they met. Just like she saw thorough him and knew she would never love anyone as much as she loved him.</p>
<p>With his past, his sins, his scars. The ex-wives, the lovers, the people he lost that crated a giant hole in his heart, the icy blue eyes that were sometimes cold and distant and other times warm and mellow. With the rules and the absolutes, the monosyllabic way of life, the sawdust and the boat, the bourbon, and the plaid shirts. She loved him. All of him. Nothing would ever change it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Thoughts?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All Lies Eventually Come To Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><br/>“Hey, cowboy.” She smiled before stepping onto the boat. “Got any room on board for a friend?”<br/><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who took the time to write a comment.<br/>I really appreciate it and don't take it for granted.<br/>I love Slibbs. I hope I'm doing these 2 gorgeous fools Just a bit of justice in my writing.<br/>They deserve a giant love story.<br/>*****************<br/>Hope you enjoy this one.<br/>Let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>He noticed her from afar, walking towards the entrance, holding what looked from a distance like a cooler. He was surprised at first when she called on a Saturday morning and invited him to the shooting range, explained that her husband had to work and that she had no plans. It didn’t feel right. His gut just kept alerting him that something about her behavior was off. He continued to question her motives, and him being him, he decided to test her boundaries. “I told you I’d make it, gunny.” She smiled as she walked towards him.</p>
<p>“And right on time too, Colonel Mann.” He smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her temple.  “Ready to lose?” he pulled back and made her laugh.</p>
<p>“Are you?” she countered.</p>
<p>“What you got there?” He pointed to the cooler.</p>
<p>“Lunch.” She smiled and leaned in to whisper. “And beer, which means we’re having lunch in the car.”</p>
<p>“Naughty.”</p>
<p>She laughed as they walked into the shooting range and realized there were only 3 people there who were about to finish.</p>
<p>“You’d think this place would be packed on a Saturday.” She said after the 3 left.</p>
<p>“I kinda like it.” He smirked, hinting that he likes that they are alone.</p>
<p>“Prepare to be demolished, gunny.”</p>
<p>“Wait, how are we doing this? Any rules?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you tired of rules?”</p>
<p>“We have to keep score somehow.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I suppose we can mark the targets.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea.” He agreed pressed the target controller to bring the targets in.</p>
<p>“You know, I saw that Jack has a dartboard in her office. Ever had a contest with her?”</p>
<p><em>That didn’t take long</em>, he said to himself. “Don’t need to, she sucks at it.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she told me you were upset about something once and you hit the center 3 times in a row.”</p>
<p>He laughed and shook his head at Jack’s comment. “Had nothing to do with me being upset.”</p>
<p>“Alright, mark the targets and let’s get this battle started.” She said in excitement.</p>
<p>After they marked the board, they pressed the controller and waited until it reached the distance they wanted.</p>
<p>“You ready, gunny?”</p>
<p>“Whenever you are.” He smirked and she did her best to ignore the affect it had on her. “Where’s your sig?” She asked in surprise when she noticed it wasn’t the gun she remembered.</p>
<p>“Back to my roots. Colt 1911.”</p>
<p>“Very nice.”</p>
<p>They both put their safety glasses on, and he smirked again right before he fired his gun. Hollis shook her head at him not waiting for her and then fired hers. By the time she removed her glasses and put her gun down he was already behind her, waiting for her to notice him. When she turned, she found herself inches from him. “So who do you think won?” he asked, looking into her green eyes.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we check?”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>They both pressed the controller and waited for the targets to reach them. She hit all the marks on her target with her 10 bullets and was very proud of herself. “Very nice, Hol!” He said with a smile.</p>
<p>“How about yours?”</p>
<p>“Let’s go check.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” She exclaimed. “You have like what? 7 or 8 rounds in your colt? You only have 4 holes.”</p>
<p>“But I shot all 7.” He winked.</p>
<p>“Really?” She rolled her eyes. “Do you have to be such a show off?”</p>
<p>“I told you, Hol, you can’t beat me.” He laughed. “But that was some fine shooting.”</p>
<p>“You are so infuriating.” She shook her head. “I forgot.”</p>
<p>“You wanna switch guns? I can do the same with yours.” He offered with a serious tone. “With your 10 bullets I can even write the letter H on the target.”</p>
<p>“You know, this was supposed to be fun.” She turned and started walking away.</p>
<p>Running after her, laughing, he caught up with her and looked at her, amused by how upset she was. “Now you know how I felt when you showed off at the batting cages.”</p>
<p>She stopped walking and fought the smile forming on her lips. “Ouch.”</p>
<p>“I took it seriously. You remember?” He pretended to be hurt. “I was in my teaching mode, giving it my all, doing my best to simplify things and make it easy and fun.”</p>
<p>She laughed softly at his exaggeration.  </p>
<p>“And what did you do?”</p>
<p>“Looked at your butt?” She bit her lip.</p>
<p>“Pretended like you were this clueless chick who never even held a bat before.”</p>
<p>“And that hurt your pride.” She teased him.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, it did.”</p>
<p>“So this was your payback? Shooting the same holes, showing me what an excellent marksman you are?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Nice, right?” He smirked.</p>
<p>“So what now?”</p>
<p>“Let’s go fire a few more rounds. Then we’ll have lunch… in the car… where no one can see us.” He winked.</p>
<p>He made her laugh. He always did. He was smart and devious, but also charming which took her a while to admit after they met, but she could tell that he was different. He wasn’t the man she saw 5 years ago. He wasn’t the man she dated. The Jethro she spent the day at the shooting range with, was different than she remembered. Friendlier, softer, even easier to be around. She knew that dark cloud was still there hovering over him, those scars would never heal, but it felt like he started to put it behind him.</p>
<p>She had a feeling her new friend had something to do with the change in him. Jack was different than her. She was less serious, always smiling, always looking good. She was a beautiful woman and she acted like one. Fearless, smart and most importantly, she wasn’t intimidated by Jethro’s quiet and somber demeanor. She had a feeling that Jack had him wrapped around her finger. She imagined he probably tried to flaunt his authority in front of her when she first arrived and she didn’t like it and pushed back.</p>
<p>They had a very interesting dynamic. Mutual respect was obvious, but also a certain closeness she couldn’t explain. Clearly nothing happened between them because they had a lot of repressed feelings for each other. It was his rules that probably prevented him from making a move, she thought.</p>
<p>“What are you smiling about?” His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just thinking.”</p>
<p>“About?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She laughed.</p>
<p>His phone rang just when he was about to speak and he rolled his eyes as he answered it. “Yeah, Gibbs. Got it. On my way.”</p>
<p>“A case?” She smiled.</p>
<p>“At least we made it to lunch this time.” He joked. “I gotta go.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know how this works.”</p>
<p>“But this was fun.” He put all the food wraps and used napkins in the bag. “I gotta say, this friends thing here, I like it.”</p>
<p>“Do you now?” She bit her lip.</p>
<p>“I do.” He smiled as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to her flushed cheek, softly, lingering, causing a pause in her breathing. “Thank you, for lunch.” He whispered against her cheek and kissed it again, lightly, before pulling away and allowing her to breathe again. “I’ll call you.” He said as he exited the car without even looking back, grinning to himself.</p>
<p>As he drove off, his gut was still bothering him. Something about her completely wrong. She was married, she didn’t wear a ring, but she told him she was. And Hollis wouldn’t lie, would she? He replayed her return and the time they spent together since, in his mind and that only made his gut feeling worse. She was flirting with him and blushing and totally sending him mixed signals. What the hell was going on? She left him because she was afraid he couldn’t commit. Why did she come back? Nothing has changed.</p>
<p>McGee and Torres were already there when he arrived, bishop showed up just seconds later, but there was no body. “What we got?” he asked as he put on gloves and looked around.</p>
<p>“Shooting.” McGee replied. “Metro has a suspect in custody. It took them a while to call us, because the victim had to be rushed to the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Victim is navy?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Chief petty officer, Ryan Bender. Looks like a drug deal gone bad.”</p>
<p>“Got the drugs?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Cops found a bag full of Oxy. bagged it. Money too.” Torres showed him the bags.</p>
<p>“What’s the status on the victim?”</p>
<p>“He was rushed to Walter Reed in critical condition about 40 minutes ago. We’ll probably know more later.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll head over to the hospital. Torres, get everything to Kasie. McGee, take Bishop, go to metro, see what they got on the suspect, then…”</p>
<p>“Check background, talk to family and friends. Got it, boss.”</p>
<p>“Also find out where he was stationed. A bag full of oxy, means he either smuggles it or he’s dealing.”</p>
<p>“Right. We’ll look into it.”</p>
<p>“Good job.” He said when he entered the car. “keep me updated.”</p>
<p>He chose to be the one going to the hospital because he needed some time alone to think about the messy turn his life took lately. Between Jack and Hollis, he still felt clueless as to how he let things get to this point. Jack was hurt, insisting on being friends with Hollis and pushing him to be with her while Hollis was playing some kind of a game he couldn’t put his finger on. All he needed was a few quiet days to investigate this madness, but he couldn’t have that. Not with his job.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the hospital, the nurses at the desk told him that the victim was still in surgery and that it might take a while. Thoughts racing through his mind, the only thing he could think of was finding a good cup of coffee. “I knew I should’ve stopped at the diner.” He muttered when he spotted the coffee machine in the corner.</p>
<p>The only decent place to get coffee was the cafeteria and that’s exactly where he was headed. Not before leaving his card at the desk and requesting to be notified when his victim comes out of surgery. There was no reason for him to wait there. His plan was to take his coffee and go somewhere he could think about everything, maybe get some updates, but the universe had other plans for him.</p>
<p>He felt the warmth calm spread inside him with the first taste of his chosen fuel and sat down not far from the few people there. Taking out his phone and putting it on the table, he looked around and was surprised the place was so empty on the weekend. The doctor smiled politely and Gibbs only returned a nod back.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, most of the people left and the place became quiet, just as he needed, but still his eyes wandered around and scanned the empty cafeteria again. “You're surprised the cafeteria is empty.” The doctor said after watching him for a few seconds.</p>
<p>Gibbs was never much of a small talker. Ask anyone, he was never much of any kind of talker, but he felt like he could use the distraction. “I am actually. I just came from a shooting range. It was empty too.”</p>
<p>“Shooting range, huh…” He sighed suddenly. “My wife and I used to go to the shooting range.” He said. “Always on a Saturday. She loves it. Batting cages too.”</p>
<p>The familiar feeling slowly building in his gut created a storm of memories flashing in his mind.</p>
<p>“A woman who loves shooting and baseball. Lucky guy.” He commented with a slight smile.</p>
<p>“Not that lucky.” When the quiet man didn’t respond, the doctor examined him and noticed the gun concealed under his black hoodie. “You a cop?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“And an ex-marine.” He read on his hoodie.</p>
<p>“No such a thing.” He smiled at the doctor who was quick to apologize.</p>
<p>“Right, Sorry. Once a marine, always a marine.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” He said quietly and drank a bit of his coffee as his thoughts and his gut pulled him away from the conversation.</p>
<p>“So how did you do?”</p>
<p>“Do?” </p>
<p>“At the shooting range. Did you get a good score?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I won.” He said like it wasn’t important.</p>
<p>“You won?”</p>
<p>“Eh…” Gibbs shrugged. “Went with a friend. For fun.”</p>
<p>“I never won when we used to go. Not even once.”</p>
<p>“Your wife is a good shooter?”</p>
<p>“Yes. She was in the army. For many years.”</p>
<p>“No shame in losing to a trained professional. If she was in the army…”</p>
<p>“For 20 years. It doesn’t get more professional than a colonel, right.” He didn’t need much to connect the dots after that remark. It’s what he did for the past 30 years. <em>Of all the gin joints… </em>he quoted the famous movie moment to himself and figured Dinozzo would be so proud of him now.</p>
<p>“Look at it this way…” he glanced at his name tag. “John. I bet she can’t do what you do.”</p>
<p>“No, she can’t.” the doctor chuckled lightly, but Gibbs sensed something.</p>
<p>“Don’t lose hope.” He laughed. “You may have a win in your future.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think that’s ever going to happen. We’re separated.”</p>
<p>“Tough.” He shook his head as he tried to keep his gut from making a victory lap in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Yeah, our jobs are just too damn important.”</p>
<p>“She won’t budge?”</p>
<p>“I would never ask her to. She loves her job. She’s good at it too.”</p>
<p>“But something’s gotta give.”</p>
<p>“I guess.”</p>
<p>When his phone started ringing, he looked at the screen and signed. Grabbing his coffee, he offered his hand to the doctor. “Hey, if she’s worth it, you’ll find a way.” He shook his hand and then walked out as he answered the phone. “Yeah, McGee, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“We got a full confession here at metro and the gun. All we need is to match it to the bullets. We have the casings from the crime scene.”</p>
<p>“So who was the dealer and who was the buyer?”</p>
<p>“The petty officer was the buyer. The suspect said he provided the drugs. He said he only did business with the petty officer 3 times.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Did you find out where he was stationed?”</p>
<p>“He was an instructor at Norfolk.”</p>
<p>“Alright, McGee, move him to the navy yard and process him. Take Torres later and go talk to his CO, friends, bunk buddies. Maybe he’s got an accomplice.</p>
<p>Rule 39. He said to himself as he sat down outside the OR and leaned back against the wall. <em>She did say he was a trauma surgeon at Walter Reed. She was a colonel in the army. She loves her job. I know firsthand that she loves the batting cages and the shooting range. Technically, she didn’t lie. She’s still married. He called her his wife, not his ex-wife, but what is she doing with me when she’s still married?</em></p>
<p>His stubbornness kept digging into his stomach as he waited for a word on his victim. He wouldn’t want to ruin a marriage. The guy obviously still cared for her. Who wouldn’t? Hollis was an amazing woman. Any guy would be lucky to have her, but what should be his next move? Should he take a step back? Should he ask her about it. He knew his name now. He could run his name when he gets to the office.</p>
<p>When the doctor who operated on the petty officer came out with the bad news, Gibbs asked for the bullets and his clothes to be transferred to them along with the body before he left the hospital and drove back to the navy yard. Victim was dead. Full confession. All they had to do was investigate if he was working alone or not. His team can handle it, while he goes back to investigating his personal life. He left McGee in charge of the case and decided to pay his old friend a visit before he went home.</p>
<p>He didn’t really know what he was going to say to her when he saw her. The drive to her place didn’t give him enough time to decide whether he should continue to play her game or confront her about her marriage, and the game she was playing. He figured he’ll probably decide when he saw her, but what he saw when he got out of his car in front of her house, the surprise that waited for him, he didn’t see it coming and he definitely didn’t know how to react to it.  </p>
<p>The man exiting her house held her hand in his as he said something to her and then hugged her before walking down the few steps on his way to his car. Hollis was the first to notice him, But she just froze.</p>
<p>“Tobias?” He barely found a voice to ask as he stared at him.</p>
<p>“Jethro.” He turned to look at Hollis and then back at Gibbs, not knowing what to do or say.</p>
<p>The shock on his best friend’s face was all Gibbs needed to understand what was going on, but still the instinct to ask was far too great. “What is this?”</p>
<p>“It’s not what you think.” Tobias’ defensive tone made him even angrier.</p>
<p>“How do you know what I think? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go somewhere and talk…” He suggested carefully, noticing the rage that almost turned his friend’s blue eyes into fiery red. “I can explain.”</p>
<p>Hollis was still standing at her doorstep, shocked and worried, unable to move as she watched the exchange between them.</p>
<p>“You think I wanna talk to you?” Gibbs fired as he took a few steps towards the man he thought was his best friend.</p>
<p>“Jeth…”</p>
<p>The punch that prevented him from finishing that word knocked him to the ground and that’s where he stayed as Gibbs looked up at the woman he thought he knew before going back to his car.</p>
<p>Her guilty face said it all for him. It was clear that she just came out of the shower. It was clear that they knew each other. It was also clear that she was hiding something from the beginning and it also explained why he didn’t see or even talked to Tobias since poker night. Confused and enraged he looked at Tobias one last time before he drove away.</p>
<p>Is that why she came back? To get his blessing? Was he really going to watch his old friend with another one of his exes? What the hell was going on? He didn’t have answers for any of the questions running through his mind. All he knew was that he needed to be alone and being alone, in his line of work, with his protective team and a cheating SOB private investigator, wasn’t going to be easy.</p>
<p>He couldn’t go home. That’s the first place he’d look for him, trying to explain himself. He couldn’t go to the diner, because that would be too obvious. He couldn’t even go to Jack’s place, for so many reasons, or to the navy yard, because his team was probably still there. Knowing that his ex-best friend would go there, the first thing he did was turn his phone off. Elf lord can’t find him if his phone is off and no one would give his little NSA foodie access to a satellite to search for him. The second thing he did was park his car at a public parking lot and walked a few minutes outside of cameras range before he took a cab.</p>
<p>Chickadee. The one place no one would look for him. The one place he could be alone for a few hours and gather his thoughts. The one place that had peace and quiet, blankets, snacks and even a little coffee machine. It also had an empty bottle of bourbon which was a problem because he needed a drink. It helped him think. It was part of the process.</p>
<p>He almost gave in and decided to go home when he spotted a familiar figure walking down the marina. Blue jeans, a white wool sweater, her hair waving in the wind as she walked towards his boat, holding 2 to go cups from the diner. He smiled to himself as he looked down, in an attempt to conceal his smile and remembered the day he brought her there. They were in his basement one night and she questioned him ever getting a boat out of his basement. He had to show her Chickadee.</p>
<p>“Hey, cowboy.” She smiled before stepping onto the boat. “Got any room on board for a friend?”</p>
<p>He nodded and as always helped her on the boat.</p>
<p>“Everyone is looking for you.” She nearly whispered as she searched for his eyes and offered him one of the cups.</p>
<p>“No thanks. Not really in the mood for coffee.”</p>
<p>She gave him one of her famous eyes rolls and then handed him the cup again. “Do you really think it’s coffee?”</p>
<p>Removing the lid as she caressed his back trying to console him, he saw the familiar brown color inside and smelled the sharp aroma of the drink he needed so badly. “Ah Jack…” he released a heavy sigh and wrapped his arm around her.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s worried about you.”</p>
<p>“It’s only been 2 hours.”</p>
<p>“3 hours actually. 3 hours of Tobias freaking out, Leon pacing back and forth, pissed that you ditched your car and turned your phone off, Bishop trying to pry things out of Tobias and McGee wishing you weren’t listening all those years when he went on and on about tech stuff.”</p>
<p>“And Torres?”</p>
<p>“He said they should leave you alone.” She chuckled.</p>
<p>“Smart kid.”</p>
<p>“Vance didn’t like it at all.”</p>
<p>“Shocking.”</p>
<p>“So, you wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Not really, no.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She took a sip from her own fake coffee. “But it’s getting pretty cold.”</p>
<p>Without saying anything he walked to the other side of the boat and took out a blanket from one of the compartments. She smiled as he wrapped it around her and sat back down. “Better?”</p>
<p>“The Gibbs I know would tell me to go home if I'm cold.”</p>
<p>He half smiled at how well she knew him, took another long sip from the bourbon and looked at her. “You remember what I told you when we worked our first case together?”</p>
<p>“Umm sure, but which part?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like games, Jack. I don’t like people lying to me. I can handle it when it’s on the job, I signed up for that. I didn’t sign up on having people I care about lying to me.”</p>
<p>“The nice new shiner around Fornell’s eye pretty much confirms that.”</p>
<p>“The hell with him.”</p>
<p>“He feels bad. That much I can tell you.”</p>
<p>“He should.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I found out something today. Something about Hollis. I went to confront her.”</p>
<p>“I should’ve known.” She shook her head. She should’ve known it had something to do with Hollis.</p>
<p>“Tobias was there.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know they knew each other.”</p>
<p>“Neither did I.”</p>
<p>“What was he doing there?”</p>
<p>“I don’t get it. Why lie? He married my ex-wife for crying out loud. He had a kid with her. I didn’t care. You know how it is, I'm uncle Gibbs. I was fine with all of it. So why lie to me now? Why hide things from me? And Hollis, she comes back one night, out of the blue, telling me she needs a friend… why play this game?”</p>
<p>“I thought she was married.”</p>
<p>“Technically she is, but they are separated. I found out today.”</p>
<p>“Wow. This smells very bad.”</p>
<p>“My gut told me something was wrong about this whole thing. I know her. She would never go back. She left because she knew it wouldn’t work.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she thought you changed.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Jack.”</p>
<p>“I'm telling you, this isn’t about Tobias. I got that vibe from her. She cares about you.”</p>
<p>“She’s not even divorced!” He fired. “And you don’t lie to the people you care about, Jack.”</p>
<p>“You're right. You don’t.”</p>
<p>“You never lied to me. I mean… you keep things from me, but eventually you tell me.”</p>
<p>“Hey, cowboy, I'm here for you, really, all night too if that’s what you need, but I'm freezing my ass off. Why don’t we go to the car? Huh? What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Fine.” He gave in. He could never really say no to those brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” She smiled when he stood up and helped her up.</p>
<p>“Keep the blanket.”</p>
<p>After he helped her off the boat, they stood there for a few seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes and his heart raced. There was so much he wanted to say to her. So many things he needed her to know, but the words failed him. The words rule 12 echoed in his head over and over until finally he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Jack…”</p>
<p>“I know…” She ran her hand up and down his arm, forever the comforter.</p>
<p>“Thank you…”</p>
<p>“Always, cowboy.” She smiled.</p>
<p>She snuck her hand under his jacket and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked together to her car. Grabbing on that soft fabric of her favorite black hoodie of his, she felt his lips oh her temple and was relieved that she found him and that he was okay.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Would love to get your thoughts about this one. </em><br/>
<em>What do you think happens next?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to review. I welcome constructive criticism. I know it's the best way to learn and get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><br/><br/><br/>He leaned against the beautiful wooden entrance frame, holding 2 glasses in his hand, as his eyes traveled down her figure. He was known for his sneakiness and being with her back to him, she didn’t know he was there when she leaned against the counter after turning on the cooking top. She was perfect. There was no argument there. With her scars and the nightmares, the painful past and unresolved survivor’s guilt. Imperfections that mashed perfectly with her beautiful smile, her brilliant mind, her grace, her laughter, her love and loyalty.<br/><br/><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>I'm new to this site and I didn't realize you can actually reply to comments.<br/>Please know that I did not ignore all your amazing comments. I loved and appreciated every single one and it's the reason I continued writing this story. I had no Idea that someone would actually like it.<br/>So thank you, again, for all your kind words and for taking the time to read it.<br/>I really, really hope you enjoy this one. I enjoyed writing it.<br/><br/>**** side note: special appearance, of one of my favorite characters ever on the show. I hope I wrote her special personality well.<br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Gibbs was quiet when they got in her car. He sat there, staring into space for a long while, trying to make sense of everything that happened that day, until Jack couldn’t be quiet anymore. She did talk for a living. “Hey, did you eat anything today? Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Eh…” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“What are you, a 4-year-old? Did you eat or not?”</p>
<p>“Had a sandwich for lunch.”</p>
<p>“I have paste at home.”</p>
<p>“Meatballs?” he raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Of course.” She smiled. “Also have some more of that bourbon and not to mention a heater… you know… since this is freaking DC.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay… I got it, you're cold. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No, Jack…” he paused and put his hand over hers on the shift gear. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Gibbs…” She looked down at their joined hands.</p>
<p>“I mean it, Jack.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She put the car in Drive and withdrew from his hand. Being there for him had its price and always took a toll on her heart.  </p>
<p>The ride back to his car was quiet. He kept his hand on hers, fingers entwined, warmth that brought comfort he needed to his heart. The low sound of music coming out of her radio made up for the silence and suddenly, a familiar tune started playing and he looked out the window as he listened to the words.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do I do just as you say<br/>
Why must I just give you your way<br/>
Why do I sigh<br/>
Why don't I try to forget<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It must have been that something lovers call fate<br/>
Kept me saying "I had to wait"<br/>
I saw them all<br/>
Just couldn't fall 'til we met</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It had to be you, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>it had to be you,<br/>
I wandered around and finally found, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>that somebody who<br/>
Could make me be true<br/>
Could make me feel blue<br/>
And even be glad just to be sad, thinking of you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>For nobody else<br/>
Gave me a thrill<br/>
With all your faults<br/>
I love you still<br/>
It had to be you<br/>
Wonderful you<br/>
It had to be you   </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The song ended before they arrived at the parking lot where he left his car, but their hands remained joined, both looking ahead at the road, both pretending that they didn’t listen to the song and it didn’t mean anything to them.</p>
<p>“Here we are.” She said after clearing her throat. “Hey, do me a favor, please. Can you at least call Leon and tell him you're okay?”</p>
<p>“Do I have to?”</p>
<p>“If you don’t, I will.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll call him, but I’m turning my phone back off.”</p>
<p>“That I have no problem with.”</p>
<p>A victory smile decorated her lips as he frowned taking out his phone and calling his boss. He scoffed when he noticed how amused she was and waited for Leon to answer.</p>
<p>“Where the hell are you?” He heard the loud bark from the other side.</p>
<p>“I'm fine, Leon.”</p>
<p>“Fornell is looking for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, tell him I'm busy. Tell my team I'm okay and I’ll call them in the morning.”</p>
<p>“But where are you?”</p>
<p>“See you Monday, Leon.” He hung up quickly and turned his phone back off.</p>
<p>“Was that so hard?”</p>
<p>“Very…” </p>
<p>“Alright, cowboy, come on, I got meatballs with your name on it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you there.”</p>
<p>She’s a good driver. He thought as he followed her to her place. Patient, responsible, followed all traffic rules and signs, not like some people he knows. He smiled as Ziva was the first that came to mind. Even though she got better with the years, it was still scary to be in the car when she was driving. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss her. They had lost so many years in each other’s lives. Maybe Jack was right, maybe they should go visit them in Paris. Yeah… he mocked himself. Great idea. <em>You and her, in Paris… You're a genius.</em></p>
<p>And then, suddenly, just like the first time, without any warning, his special haunter appeared in the seat next to him.</p>
<p>He didn’t jump this time. It was like he expected her to appear. “Hiya, woodchuck.”</p>
<p>He started laughing alone in his car and admitted to himself that he missed her, even if he was just losing his mind and talking to himself.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know… looks like I'm driving.”</p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb, Jethro. Don’t you think you at least need to listen to what Tobias has to say? There’s more to it than what you saw.”</p>
<p>“I know, there is, Diane. I don’t need you to tell me that.”</p>
<p>“That’s funny…” She mocked him. “Why the hell am I here then?”</p>
<p>“Because I'm losing my mind, that’s why.”</p>
<p>“And what the hell are you doing playing with the poor woman’s heart like that?”</p>
<p>“Me?” he raised his voice. “I'm playing with her heart? She lied to me. She hid things from me.”</p>
<p>“I'm not talking about your colonel friend. I'm talking about your other friend.” She pointed at the car ahead.</p>
<p>“Who? Jack?”</p>
<p>“Who, Jack?” she imitated him. “Yes, genius. Jack. What are you so afraid of? Breaking another rule? Didn’t we go through this already? Enough with the excuses. You should burn that damn box already and give it a rest. Better yet, make up new rules. Start a new chapter. Time for you to hang it up, Jethro. NCIS was there before you and it will still be there after you're gone. You found someone who loves you with all your… your… crap! She even likes the way you dress, for whatever reason, beats the hell out of me, but she does. She knows you, knows all your secrets. She accepts your flaws and we all know, you’ve got quite a few. There’s nothing she wouldn’t do for you and you know it. So why are you so afraid? Why is this step so hard for you to take?”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I understand. I also know that you understand. You just need a nudge. You should tell her how you feel. Before it’s too late. And you should talk to Tobias. Give him a chance to explain.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah…”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me show up again.”</p>
<p>“Like I have a choice!” He yelled as she disappeared.</p>
<p>Just what he needed, another reminder that he was slowly going crazy. What’s next? Mike? He asked himself as he parked behind her and watched as she got out of her car. “Well, probie… this is one hell of a mess you got yourself into…” He imitated his friend’s husky voice and smiled to himself.</p>
<p>Jack smiled back at him and gave him a little head gesture to come inside. Damn Diane… showing up again, saying all the right things. He thought as he followed Jack inside. He was afraid. For her mostly. What if he doesn’t have what it takes to make it work? What if he breaks her heart? What if something bad happens? So many what ifs and one beautiful woman taking off her coat so gracefully and flashing that beautiful smile at him.</p>
<p>Sometimes, he felt like she had that one special smile she saved only for him. “You know where the bourbon is. I’ll go warm up some of that pasta.”</p>
<p>“Scotch?” He asked as he made his way to her liquor cabinet.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>He leaned against the beautiful wooden entrance frame, holding 2 glasses in his hand, as his eyes traveled down her figure. He was known for his sneakiness and being with her back to him, she didn’t know he was there when she leaned against the counter after turning on the cooking top. She was perfect. There was no argument there. With her scars and the nightmares, the painful past and unresolved survivor’s guilt. Imperfections that mashed perfectly with her beautiful smile, her brilliant mind, her grace, her laughter, her love and loyalty.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and walked over to her as she turned and leaned back against the counter. “Thanks.” She took the glass from his hand and they both took a sip at the same time. Laughing softly after both grimaced in synch, they exchanged glasses and he acknowledged to himself that only she could make him forget which glass was which in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>“Smells good.”</p>
<p>“Of course it does.” She said proudly.</p>
<p>“Did you have friends over today?” He asked when he noticed the container full of meatballs and sauce on the counter.</p>
<p>“I was bored this morning.” She replied as she stirred the sauce. “Figured, no better way to spend a Saturday than cooking. Had some music on, a glass of wine… you know…”</p>
<p>“Works for some people.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, for you it’s sanding and bourbon.”</p>
<p>Or the shooting range with a conniving little… he stopped himself from finishing that thought and knew that Jack deserved his good side and not the hurt and confused side. Just for tonight, he’d put it all aside, because he owed her that much. “I can drink wine and listen to music while you cook.” He shrugged and went to sit down by the kitchen table in the corner.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should do that sometime.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe we should.” He smiled. “Depends on the music and on you changing the wine to bourbon.”</p>
<p>She laughed as she made him a plate and then sat next across from him. “You're not eating?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I already had dinner. Took my last bite when Bishop called and rambled about black eyes and you being missing.”</p>
<p>“Could’ve been worse. Could’ve taken your first bite.”</p>
<p>“Always a glass half full kinda guy.” She bit her lip, remembering the first time they met. “But it depends what’s in the glass.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>He was about to finish eating when Jack got a call and seemed surprised by what she read on the screen.</p>
<p>“Hello…” She answered.</p>
<p>“What?” He mouthed at her as she listened to the other side talking.</p>
<p>“Yes. He’s here. He’s okay.” He wasn’t happy about her revealing his whereabouts, but when she handed him the phone, he wasn’t pleased at all. “It’s for you.”</p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>“Just take it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk to anyone.” He dismissed her.</p>
<p>“Enough already…” her soft voice almost defeated his stubbornness, but just almost. “Fine.” She signed and put the phone down on the table next to him and pressed the speaker. “He’s here, he can hear you.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” The voice asked and he recognized it instantly, rolling his eyes. “Eleanor called me.”</p>
<p>“Why? She thought I beamed myself to Paris?”</p>
<p>“She was just worried.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh… ‘cause I needed a Mossad assassin to come and save me from having a bad day?”</p>
<p>“Well… it’s not every day that you punch your best friend in the face, ditch your car and go out of the grid.”</p>
<p>“Off the grid and it’s only been like 3 hours.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but rule number 3.” She reminded him and then he heard another voice in the background. “When is he getting married? Ask him. What? Lucky number 5… They can hear you, Tony. I need to plan the trip. We have to be there when it happens!”</p>
<p>“Just do it, Ziva.” He demanded. “Now!”</p>
<p>The slap was heard over the phone, followed by a familiar whimper and then the familiar words. “Sorry, boss.” He said into the phone. “I’ll go start on breakfast. Sorry about that, Gibbs. You know how he gets. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… talk soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jack.”</p>
<p>“Any time, Ziva.”</p>
<p>After she hung up, he quietly finished eating and then went to wash his plate.</p>
<p>“I think it’s sweet that she was worried about you.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“I heard about the head slaps.” He put the plate to dry and turned to face her. “What?” She asked as she recognized that look on his face.</p>
<p>“You know…” He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should bring it up. “That night, in my basement, I heard you. When you said you let yourself ger carried away with making plans and talking to Leon and McGee…”</p>
<p>“But you don’t want to go.” She knew where he was headed. “It’s fine. Didn’t think you would.” She turned to leave the kitchen, but he grabbed her sweater and stopped her.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey…” He reached for her arm and pulled her to him. “I know we got this weird thing going on that you can read my face and somethings know what I think before I even think it… but you got it wrong this time.”</p>
<p>“Did I?” She failed at fighting off her smile.</p>
<p>“It happens.” He smirked. “Even to you.”</p>
<p>“So… you wanna go…”</p>
<p>“Why not.”</p>
<p>“To Paris…”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“With me…”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, it was your idea.”</p>
<p>“You’d leave NCIS… to go to Paris…”</p>
<p>“I got time off.”</p>
<p>She suddenly brought her hands to his head and examined his temples. “Fornell didn’t mention hitting you in the head.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t.” he laughed softly as she kept searching for bruises.</p>
<p>“So really, we’re going to Paris?”</p>
<p>“Make it happen.” He assured her one more time.</p>
<p>“What brought this on?” She asked, looking into his eyes, taking in that wicked smirk.</p>
<p>“Got the sudden urge to slap DiNozzo.”</p>
<p>“You are such a chicken, you know that.” She smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p>“I agree.” He moved a group of hair from her face. “But I…”</p>
<p>“You have your reasons. I know. You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” She wanted to break from him but he pulled her even closer to him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want…” He paused when she looked away and gently guided her face back to his. “I don’t want to make mistakes here, Jack.”</p>
<p>“You're afraid.”</p>
<p>“You know why.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to protect me.” She whispered as she found herself drowning in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Jack…”</p>
<p>“I just need you to…”</p>
<p>Slowly, she brought her hand to his cheek and her warmth made him close his eyes. Her other hand found his and just like always, their fingers joined. “You know I do…” He whispered back.</p>
<p>“So show me…” Her pleading voice made him open his eyes slowly. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm not afraid. I know everything. You know everything.”</p>
<p>“If anything…”</p>
<p>“Nothing bad is going to happen to me.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.” His voice nearly failed him as the pain suddenly crawled into his heart just at the thought of her getting hurt.</p>
<p>“But something did happen to me, Gibbs. Something good. You happened.”</p>
<p>“That’s cheesy.” He half smiled.</p>
<p>“I know.” She agreed. “It totally was.” She let her hand slide down his shoulder to his chest. “But it doesn’t mean it’s not true.”</p>
<p>“No, it just means you're cheesy.”</p>
<p>“Look…” She returned to her serious tone. “I'm right here. We’re holding hands, we’re having a moment…”</p>
<p>“A cheesy moment!”</p>
<p>“All the more reasons for you to man up and do it.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t do it in your basement, when you showed me your dad’s razor… clearly we had a moment then, but oh no ‘the steaks are burning’…” She imitated him. “You didn’t do it at Christmas, but I let it slide because your team were there… you could’ve still done something after words when we were alone drinking that gift bottle I gave out, but you didn’t. Which brings us to your gigantic Valentine’s Day fail and the whole ‘I didn’t even know it was Valentine’ BS…” He laughed a little at her imitating his excuse. “We’re here now. This is your chance to make up for all those times you chickened out.”</p>
<p>“What about all the times you chickened out? Ms. Elephant in the room?” He countered. “Why do I get all the blame?”</p>
<p>“Seriously? Stalling? That’s your move?”</p>
<p>He smiled as his fingers slipped from hers and cupped her face. “I hate that you know me so well.”</p>
<p>“You're being ridiculous.” She chuckled at his poor stalling attempts as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I'm a good kisser, Gibbs, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt.”</p>
<p>When he slowly leaned in, she closed her eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. The warmth of his hands on her cheeks sent waves of heat down her body. His breath tickled her lips as he rubbed his nose against hers before he finally pressed his lips to hers and close his eyes. The long-awaited moment made her surrender to his touch and cling to him more when she felt her muscles weaken and betray her.</p>
<p>Their first kiss was slow, gentle and soft. Just like she wanted it to be. It was a deep and meaningful moment that even with all their pent-up emotions, remained tender. They didn’t let themselves get carried away, they took their time, savored their first touch and that first moan that escaped their throats at the same time, because just like in everything else, they worked perfectly together in this too.</p>
<p>He pulled away and was first to open his eyes. The beautiful woman he just kissed for the first time remained motionless, her body still pressed against his, her eyes were still shut. The soft moan that escaped her as he ran his fingers through her hair made him smile. It’s been a while since he felt so overwhelmed with emotions, it’s been a while since he had that same effect on someone.</p>
<p>Her arms tightened around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. She couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes, not yet, she thought as she released another soft moan and a quiet exhale. It was her way to make the moment last, just in case she was dreaming again. His fingers in her hair keeping her head on his chest, his lips pressed to her temple and the feel of his racing heart assured her that this wasn’t a dream.</p>
<p>They were in her kitchen, he was leaning against her counter in her home in the middle of the night, after he ate her special pasta and meatballs that he loved so much. It wasn’t a dream. Even though her body betrayed her and she had to rely on him to keep her from falling, it was real. None of them was drunk either. It was a good sign, she thought, but she still needed to open her eyes and face those blue eyes she loved so much.</p>
<p>“I think that’s the longest you’ve ever gone without talking.” He whispered against her hair and pulled away a little to look at her. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Her hands traveled up and down his back, still trying to prolong the moment. She slowly opened her and withdrew from him just a bit. She couldn’t pull away from him, not yet. “Is it just me or do we need to... uh… do this… again? Just so we can… you know… make sure…”</p>
<p>“Make sure that what?” He didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“That you're really here and you didn’t chicken out.” She joked.</p>
<p>He suddenly took her hand in his, grabbed his drink and led her to the living room without saying a word. He finished the remaining bourbon in his glass and was about to pour himself another shot when he said. “Way I see it… you're just as guilty as I am.”</p>
<p>“Me?” She asked in shock as she finally looked at him. Her hand slipped from his fingers and took the bottle from his hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you. How many times have you chickened out?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me if I wanted to be swept off my feet.”</p>
<p>He tried to take the bottle from her hand but she took a step back.</p>
<p>“Jack! Give it back.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“You don’t even drink bourbon. Only reason you have it, is because of me.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“Jack!”</p>
<p>“God, I love it when you say my name.” She put the bottle on the table and grabbed him by the wrist. “Damn it! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>He knew where she was taking him and managed to grab the bourbon bottle in the last second before she practically dragged him to the bedroom. “Damn it, Jack!”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” She pointed at the bottle in his hand after she released her grip.</p>
<p>“I need a drink!” He rubbed his wrist. “Damn it, woman! You're strong!</p>
<p>“You’ll live.” She took it from his hand and put it on the nightstand. “Just say my name.” She pushed him down to sit on the bed. “Just say my name a million times, because I need to hear it.” She pulled her sweater up and over hear head.</p>
<p>It took him a few seconds to get over the pain and focus on the fact that she was actually undressing before his eyes. “Nice shirt… Jack.” He smiled at the army shirt she was wearing underneath.</p>
<p>“Well this is DC.” She shrugged. “Gotta have layers. How many layers you got on?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t know until you start working, Jack.”</p>
<p>“I love this hoodie.” She pulled it up. “Did I ever tell you?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He didn’t argue and raised his arms.</p>
<p>“I do. Very much.” She pulled it over his head. “Which is why I'm not going to throw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes.”</p>
<p>“The entire marine corps appreciates it, Jack.”</p>
<p>“Good boy. Could skip the jokes, but still, good boy.”</p>
<p>“So what are we doing here, Jack?” he asked as his undershirt found its fate on the floor next to her feet.</p>
<p>For the first time, she saw the big scar on his chest and ran her finger over it. “I read that you got shot.” She whispered as she looked deeply into his eyes.</p>
<p>“So what are we doing here, Jack?” He let her know that this wasn’t the right time and just like always, she understood him.</p>
<p>“You're smart.” She smiled. “You tell me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know… Jack. I mean, are you in charge of all the undressing here, Jack?” He asked her when she started working on his belt. “Or do I have a role in this too, Jack?” He teased her as her kept saying her name, watching her get more intense with each time he said it.</p>
<p>“Already told you what your role is.”</p>
<p>“Got it, Jack.” He watched as she removed another layer. “Nice top, Jack.” He grabbed her jeans belt and pulled her to him. “Hey, Jack…” He whispered as he ran his hands down her arms.</p>
<p>“How about that kiss, huh.” She bit her lip.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure we can do better, Jack…” He caressed his way up her chest to her neck and drew her closer. “Don’t you think so, Jack?”</p>
<p>“I love it when you say my name.” She whispered right before he kissed her.  </p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you for reading :)
What did you think? </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A few little kisses and you lose your superpowers, Jack?”<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comments and kudos. I appreciate it very much.<br/>So thankful to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I sure needed it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Chapter 8 </p>
<hr/><p>When the morning light snuck into the room from the gaps in the curtains, he felt her soft skin under his touch and remembered where he was. Gently, he pulled her closer to him and his lips met her bare shoulder. She still smelled like flowers, he thought, as he breathed her in. Her delicate fingers found their way onto his hand on her stomach, gently making sure it stayed there. “Morning, Jack,” he whispered in her ear. </p><p>The sound of her name in his morning voice sent shivers down her spine and she slowly shifted to face him. “Morn…” his soft lips surprised her. “Mo…” She tried again, but again his kiss, this time lingering on her lips. “You can’t… just…” She laughed as she tried to speak in between his small kisses and it seemed like he didn’t even listen to her. “You know…” She tried again and this time he could feel her pulling away from him. “You can’t just kiss me every time I want to say something!” She managed to pull away just barely before he pulled her back to him. </p><p>“Sure, I can.” He kissed her one more time before opening his eyes and meeting her annoyed expression. “Can’t I?” he retracted </p><p>“Well…” She found herself again getting lost in his very sleepy blue eyes. “Not saying you can’t kiss me at all…” She caressed his chest in an attempt to avoid his eyes. “But I still need to express myself… You know?”</p><p>“Okay. Go ahead, Jack. Express yourself.” </p><p>“Really?” The sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him made him chuckle. </p><p>“Yeah… go ahead.”</p><p>“Okay…” She paused and examined his face. “Wait. Is this a trap? Are you going to kiss me again the second I start talking?”</p><p>“I promise I won’t kiss you unless you give me permission.”</p><p>“Wow. Really?”</p><p>“You have my word,” he assured her. </p><p>“Okay, great.”</p><p>“Great.” Her victorious smile reminded him just how weak he was when it came to her and he waited for her to express herself. “Well…”</p><p>“Well what?”</p><p>“Waiting...”</p><p>“Oh, right.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “So…”</p><p>“Is this going to be a long expression?” </p><p>“Shut up!” She laughed. “So… last night…” Her serious tone made him smile. “It was…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Good?” he repeated. His reaction made it clear to her that it was a bad choice of a word.  </p><p>“I mean… well…” She took a deep breath and searched for his hand under the covers. </p><p>“Jack…” He tried not to push her, but knew she wasn’t being honest with him. </p><p>“It was amazing.” She finally said and slowly raised her gaze to meet his eyes. </p><p>“Uh huh.” Doubt clear in his voice. </p><p>“I didn’t want to scare you away.”</p><p>“I'm right here.” He smiled and squeezed her hand. “And I know I didn’t say it last night, but I'm glad you knew where to find me.”</p><p>“Always, Cowboy.”</p><p>“Permission to kiss you, Jack?”</p><p>“Granted.”</p><p>She couldn’t believe that it finally happened. After all those evenings they spent together and one of them always went home. It finally happened and he didn’t sneak out while she was still asleep. The happiness filling her heart and spreading through her veins made her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. She knew it took him a long time to get there and prayed that fear wouldn’t drive him away. </p><p>She shifted with her back to him and he held her tight. She didn’t even think about her scars. She didn’t care because he knew her. He knew everything there was to know and being in his arms felt just as she thought it would. It was home. It was where she belonged and where she felt she could be herself, without the mask. </p><p>“I'm really surprised,” she suddenly said and he chuckled. “Hey, I literally talk for a living, so you better get used to it.” </p><p>“Already am. Doesn’t mean it isn’t still funny how you can’t enjoy the quiet,” hHe whispered in her ear.</p><p>“I enjoy it.” She turned to face him again. “I’d enjoy it more if you do that thing you did last night that helped me fall asleep.”</p><p>“No nightmares last night?” He smiled as he looked into her eyes. </p><p>“No.” She shifted to lay on her back and pulled the covers down. </p><p>“Good.” Lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, hand supporting his head, he moved a few stray locks of hair aside to look at her face and his fingers continued their journey down to her chest and then to her stomach. </p><p>“You?” She asked and he could see how worried she was for him. </p><p>“Nope.” He smiled as he started drawing circles on her stomach, slowly, in a steady pace, around her navel, changing directions from time to time. “I'm good.”</p><p>“I like this.” </p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p>“You?”</p><p>“I like that you like it.”</p><p>“Really?” She was surprised by his answer.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing…” She bit her lip. </p><p>“Oh, I know that look. Tell me. What now?”</p><p>“You're just… sweet…”</p><p>“Ah geez…”</p><p>“I'm serious. For once, would you just look at me when I give you a compliment?” He locked eyes with her and she shifted on her side and matched his position as her hand supported her head. “You always run away when I do, but you can’t run now.”</p><p>“Oh, I doubt that.”</p><p>“I'm serious.” She smiled tenderly and placed her gentle hand on his chest. “I thought you’d be gone by the time I woke up. I thought it would be awkward after… you know… this... I thought that even if by some chance you were here when I woke up, you’d find an excuse to leave right away. I didn’t think…”</p><p>“What? That this would feel natural?”</p><p>“Yes!” She was relieved he understood her. “And you get me. Always.”</p><p>“Why are you surprised?” He laughed softly. “We know each other pretty well. We respect each other. This isn’t some random thing. It took a lot for us to get here.”</p><p>“I know, but still… you're… you…”</p><p>“Again with this?” He withdrew his hand from her body and was about to get out of bed when she rose quickly and stopped him. </p><p>“Gibbs, come on. Just talk to me.”</p><p>“I think I’ve done enough talking.”</p><p>“Stop. Wait.” She turned him to face her. “I'm sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“Accept it! My rules don’t forbid apologies.”</p><p>“Really? You have rules now?”</p><p>“Yes. Wanna hear them?” She smiled in excitement, completely ignoring his minor meltdown.</p><p>“No. Not particularly.” He frowned as he looked away. </p><p>“Okay then… I’ll just tell you about this one rule I have. It’s rule #1: always apologize if you hurt the people you love.” She pulled him to her and he couldn’t help but smile as he avoided looking at her. </p><p>“You made that one up just now, didn’t you?”</p><p>“A rule is a rule. Doesn’t matter when I created it.”</p><p>“You make it sound like I'm a horrible person. I expect that from others, but not from you. You should know better.”</p><p>“You're not a horrible person.” She kissed his cheek as she let her hand slide down his chest. “You're the best person I know.” Smiling as she looked into his eyes, she trailed the line of his jaw and brushed her thumb over his lips in an attempt to make him smile. </p><p>“You're smart and kind and loyal… Freakishly loyal!” She emphasized. “You're funny, when you want to be… You're a great investigator, a great mentor to your agents. You're a good friend, a bit overprotective, but it comes from a good place.” He broke from her eyes, just like he always did, but she caressed his cheek and guided his face back to her. “You’ve got beautiful eyes. You're extremely handsome. Full head of hair, still, at your age...” She kissed his smiling lips softly and was relieved that he found it all amusing. “You just… sometimes… lack… a bit of… you know… people skills… which you more than make up for with that smirk and those sharp suits.”</p><p>“Nice save.” </p><p>“I meant every word.”</p><p>“What time is it?” he looked around. </p><p>“Why? You got an escape plan in motion?”</p><p>“Again, you of all people should know why.” He flashed her a disappointed look. “A few little kisses and you lose your superpowers, Jack?”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short, it was more than just a few kisses.” She looked into his eyes and it took her merely a second to know what he needed. “Ahh… of course. Will mine be enough or are we going to the diner?”</p><p>“I need a shower and a change of clothes if we’re going to the diner.”</p><p>“A compromise?” She suggested. </p><p>“Whatcha got?”</p><p>“I’ll make breakfast if you make the coffee. I have a washer and dryer here so we can wash your clothes.”</p><p>“Wow.” </p><p>“What? No good?”</p><p>“No… it’s better than good. You're really good at this.”</p><p>“So, yes?”</p><p>“Yeah, good deal. I’ll take it.”</p><p>“All right, let’s go.”</p><p>She was still not completely comfortable with him, even if it felt natural, because she didn’t take a shower with him. He had seen her scars before, but this was different. He understood it and didn’t think too much of it. She put his clothes in the washer while she showered and then he made breakfast and coffee which totally impressed her. They had a good day. They talked, watched a movie, ate pasta and meatballs from the same bowl as they cuddled on the couch and he even listened to her babble about head shrinking for a while before he kissed her and made her stop talking. </p><p>After spending the entire day with her, at her place, in her home turf, as she called it, he understood exactly what she was talking about. It did feel natural. It was easy and comfortable to be around her. It felt like they were exactly where they were supposed to be. He didn’t even think about Hollis or Tobias once that day. To him, it felt like he was just spending time with his best friend. </p><p>“See you at work tomorrow?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“We’re keeping it quiet, right?” </p><p>“Up to you.”</p><p>“Me? I don’t have a rule 12.” She waited for his response that never came. “I guess we could keep it quiet.” She slipped her hands into his hoodie pocket and pulled him closer. </p><p>“You're the boss.”</p><p>“I am?” She smiled. </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that though.”</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before whispering. “I’ll just stick to Jack.”</p><p>“Good call.”</p><p>She stood in the doorway as the butterflies dug deep into her stomach and watched him get in his car and drive off. She could still feel the taste of his kiss, still feel his touch on her body and suddenly all the warmth he’d given her faded and the cold fear slowly took over. She knew this would come. She knew there were too many questions she’d start asking herself the second she was left alone with her thoughts, and she knew it would eventually lead to panic. </p><p>This wasn’t just a random unexpected one-night stand. He wasn’t just some guy she met at a bar that would make her sit by the phone and wonder if he’s ever going to call. This was Gibbs. This was also the man who just punched his best friend in the face, because he messed around with a woman he cared about behind his back. Now was the perfect time to panic and ask all the what ifs.</p><p>The first thing she did after she poured herself some scotch was make a phone call. She waited, fidgeting, biting on her long sleeve, like a high school girl who needed advice from her best friend after hooking up with the captain of the football team. “Hi. I know it’s a Sunday, but I really need to reschedule… to when? Umm to now? No, no, I'm fine. I just need to… tomorrow at 8 sounds good. Yes. Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>Great, Jack. Now that you got that out of the way, all you have to do now is get through the night without acting like a needy chick and calling him. </em>
</p><p>She entered her bedroom and scanned the messy room. The pillows on the floor took her back to the morning, when she realized his chest was better than any pillow and just tossed them aside. Letting herself fall on the bed she suddenly had the biggest smile on her face as she hugged the blanket and took in all the scents. Bourbon, sawdust, soap and laundry detergent all mixed into one happy memory that she couldn’t stop reliving over and over in her head. </p><p>She was finally happy. Panicking, to a certain degree, but happy, because it was all she hoped it would be. All she wanted it to be and better than she imagined it would be. That’s why she was so scared. When she replaced the blanket with the pillow he used and hugged it tightly, her phone suddenly vibrated in her hoodie pocket and interfered with the warm, tingly sensation she was experiencing from thinking about him.</p><p>She smiled when she looked at the screen and cleared her throat before answering. “Did you forget something?”</p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Back to your monosyllabic ways I see.”</p><p>“Just wanted to let you know that I turned my phone back on… in case you wanna talk.”</p><p>“How very responsible of you, Agent Gibbs.”</p><p>“It’s special agent…”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” She bit her lip. He was definitely special. “Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, I’ll be in a little later than usual tomorrow. I have an appointment in the morning.”</p><p>“Not your boss, Jack, but I guess I gotta find another profiler, coz the one I got is apparently slacking on the job.” </p><p>“You could always ask Ducky.”</p><p>“Kinda want the one I'm used to.”</p><p>“Yeah, change is hard. For you especially, I get that.”</p><p>“Don’t profile me, Jack.”</p><p>“Already did, Gibbs.”</p><p>“All right, I’ll see you tomorrow. Whenever you decide to punch in.”</p><p><em>That woman is something else, </em>he thought to himself as he hung up the phone and looked at the screen. 20 voicemails. His heart ached suddenly at the thought of the messages Hollis and Tobias must've left for him. He didn’t want to face it, not that night, not after what he just shared with Jack, but he couldn’t resist it. He put the phone on speaker and waited for the first voicemail to play. </p><p><em>Jethro…</em> Hollis’ soft voice was suddenly heard and he almost pressed the end button. <em>Please just call me when you get this.</em></p><p>The next 2 messages were Tobias mumbling something about a plan and how he needs to explain things. He didn’t really feel like listening and deleted both messages without finishing it. After that it was Leon, his team, Jack and Ziva which made him laugh because she said a few words in Hebrew that sounded like really bad words and Tony was laughing in the background. </p><p>When he Heard Hollis’ voice for the second time, he parked the car on the side of the road, because the way she said his name, he figured it wouldn’t be just a call me back message. </p><p><em>Jethro… </em>her long pause made him sigh. </p><p>
  <em>I don’t know if you’ll even listen to this message, but I'm hoping you will. I feel like I need to say something, because I’m leaving in the morning and I won’t be back until Friday. I suppose I could try again when you turn your phone back on. I remember you have a rule about always being reachable. I don’t want to say this on the phone. I wish I could just see you and explain things to you, face to face. </em>
</p><p>A long pause and a heavy sigh softened him a little and he wondered if there was more.</p><p>
  <em>Jethro, I need you to know that what I did, I did out of… love. I felt that I had to do it. For you. Because you deserve to be happy. I didn’t want to do it at first, I thought it was crazy, but Tobias convinced me that it would be worth it. Please believe me. I was only thinking of you.</em>
</p><p>The message ended and left him even more confused than he was before, but he had no time to process because the next message started playing. </p><p>
  <em>Jethro, there are so many things I need to say to you. I'm coming back in 5 days and I hope you’ll give me a chance to explain everything.    </em>
</p><p>“What the hell does that even mean?” he muttered as he continued driving. Did what out of love? What did she mean by that? He wanted to listen to the message again, but her speaking forever without actually saying anything pissed him off even more than seeing his ex-best friend’s car outside his house. They had a plan… he scoffed. What plan? To soften me with chow and the shooting range just so I can give them my blessing? What the hell happened to being upfront and honest? </p><p>“Go home, Tobias.” He said as he got out of his car. </p><p>“I'm not leaving until you talk to me and I don’t care if you take another swing at me.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.”</p><p>“You need to let me explain.”</p><p>“I don’t need to do anything!” He raised his voice, but Tobias was prepared for it.</p><p>“Where have you been anyway?”</p><p>“None of your goddamn business.”</p><p>“2 minutes.” He blocked his way to the door and prepared himself for another punch. “I need 2 minutes and then I'm gone.”</p><p>He didn’t want to give in, but he also didn’t want Diane to haunt him until he did. “Talk.” He ordered him as he looked at his watch. </p><p>“I met Hollis on a case about a month ago,” he started, but was interrupted by Gibbs’ eye roll. </p><p>“We’re done here.”</p><p>“You gave me 2 minutes.”</p><p>“What was the plan?” He raised his voice. “Yeah, I know there was a plan. Some kind of a scheme that you dragged her into. What? Married women are your thing now? I thought you said you were done with my leftovers.”</p><p>“You think she...and...and I…? You think we were… are you out of your mind? She’s married! And you are my brother, Jethro! I would’ve come to you if...”</p><p>“Diane was married, too… the second time! I saw you, Tobias. I saw her. Don’t lie to me.”</p><p>“She called yesterday and told me she couldn’t go through with it anymore. Her husband had called her and told her he wanted to work things out and that she needed to invest this time in her marriage.” </p><p>“What the hell is IT exactly?”</p><p>“Can you please let me talk?”</p><p>Gibbs sighed. He was too tired to listen to Tobias talk in riddles. He didn’t even care about it anymore. Hollis was going back to her husband, he finally took that step with Jack. Why the hell would he care about Tobias’ brilliant plan?</p><p>“I need a drink.” He passed him and walked inside, leaving the door open. </p><p>Throwing his jacket on the dining table as he made his way to the basement, he heard the door close and debated if it was too late for him to still kick him out. </p><p>“These are the same clothes you were wearing yesterday. Where have you been all this time?”</p><p>“Talk!” He poured a drink for both of them and left his on the boat as he went to sit down in the corner. </p><p>“Like I said, I met Hollis on the job, about a month ago. I was snooping around this guy who was cheating on his wife and she was there at the same coffee shop.”</p><p>“This is what you do now? Investigating cheaters?”</p><p>“She recognized me. I answered the phone and she overheard my name. She asked me if I knew you. We got to talking, you know, about Diane and Emily and you … and then it suddenly hit me. This was just what you and Jack needed.”</p><p>He stared at him trying to make sense of all this crazy talk. “What does this have to do with Jack?” </p><p>“It was exactly the kind of nudge you two needed to finally see what everyone around you already knows.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“What’s better than an ex showing up, a little flirt here and there, make Jack a little jealous.”</p><p>“And here I thought I was the one losing his mind.” He seemed amused suddenly. But even Tobias recognized his sarcastic laugh. “Where is our crazy ex-wife when you need her?” He shook his head, expecting her to show up and finally be on his side for a change. </p><p>“It was a good plan!” </p><p>“It was a dumb plan, Tobias, and you played with people’s feelings and with people’s lives.” The amused guy was gone and was replaced with a very furious Gibbs. “She’s married, Tobias.”</p><p>“Separated.” He corrected him. </p><p>“Still married on paper! You sent a married woman to flirt with me? Someone I have a history with, someone I cared about.”</p><p>“She was just supposed to be around, hang out, make…”</p><p>“Jack jealous, yeah, I got that part. Genius. Except Jack’s hurt, not jealous and you two lied to me!”</p><p>“Why would she be hurt?” he asked in concern. </p><p>“Because she thinks I’m better off with Hollis!” he yelled at him. “Where do you get off meddling with people’s lives like that, Tobias?”</p><p>“I did it for you, Jethro. I did it for Jack. You're my family. I wanted you to be happy.”</p><p>“All you did was lie to me and you made Hollis lie to me too. Why don’t you just focus on your own life, huh?”</p><p>“Is she okay?” </p><p>“She’ll be fine.”</p><p>“And Hollis?”</p><p>“She’ll be fine too. Don’t know why she even agreed to this crazy plan.” He mocked the word plan. </p><p>“She said she had her reasons.”</p><p>“Oh, I bet she did.”</p><p>“For what it’s worth, she knew you’d pick up on it. She knew she couldn’t lie to you like that. She cares about you.”</p><p>Gibbs finished his drink and poured himself another one as he thought about their crazy plan. It hurt Jack, but it did, in a way, bring them together. He was tempted to tell Tobias what happened between, but he didn’t want him to gloat. </p><p>“Are you finished explaining yourself?”</p><p>“Jethro, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or Jack. I’ll go talk to her.”</p><p>“I'm going to bed. You know your way out.”</p><p>“Jethro, I'm sorry.” He called after him as he went up the stairs. </p><p>“Yeah… I heard…”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Thank you for reading. </strong><br/>
<strong>What did you think about Tobias' plan?</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. There Is a First Time For Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His eyes narrowed as he listened to her analyze his behavior. He hated it and she knew that it wasn’t a good sign when he didn’t react. She’d seen it before. He would just shut down and she could see it happening. The wall forming, the look in his eyes slowly becoming cold and distant and then the slight shift of gaze away from her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> <br/>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comments and kudos. I appreciate it very much.<br/>So thankful to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I sure needed it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Chapter 9 </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Gibbs arrived at the navy yard at exactly 07:00 and found his boss waiting for him near his parking space. It was clear that Vance wasn’t happy with his little disappearing act, but Gibbs being Gibbs, didn’t really care. He had so many vacation days piling up over the last 13 years, that he could always say he took some lost time. His team was good enough to finish up a case without him. They’ve done it before. </p>
<p>“Leon.”</p>
<p>“You seem awfully calm for someone who…”</p>
<p>“Someone who what?”</p>
<p>“Who is about to be reprimanded for going off the grid just because his best friend is a jackass.”</p>
<p>“I went off the grid because I didn’t want to be bothered.” He smiled. “And before you say anything, my team is perfectly capable and I trust them.”</p>
<p>“I have no problem with your team. I was just worried.”</p>
<p>“I'm touched, Leon.” He chuckled as they entered the elevator. </p>
<p>“She knew where you were, didn’t she?” </p>
<p>“Who?” He put on his best clueless face, but Leon knew him too well by now.</p>
<p>“You know who.” He gave him a hard stare. “The Jack I know would never have left the office before making sure you were safe. I remember the last time you disappeared, with the whole Ziva mess. She was pacing back and forth in my office like a caged animal. The other night, she just told them to keep her updated and went home.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s because she knew I just needed time.”</p>
<p>“Somehow, I doubt that. Whatever it was that made you punch Fornell, you shouldn’t have been alone after that.”</p>
<p>“Have a good day, Leon.” He smiled as he rushed out of the elevator and was happy to be finished with that conversation. </p>
<p>What was it with people always concerning themselves with his personal life? Why can’t people just focus on their own lives and leave him alone?</p>
<p>“Morning, Boss.” Torres said as he noticed him. </p>
<p>“Torres.” He nodded. “Where are your partners?”</p>
<p>“I'm sure they are on their way.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” He sat down and turned his computer on. </p>
<p>“You okay, boss?”</p>
<p>“I'm fine. Are you okay, Torres?” he asked him back without looking in his direction. </p>
<p>“I'm good. I just… you know…”</p>
<p>“Heard you told them all to leave me alone.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, about that…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, try not to get under the director’s skin too much, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Boss.”</p>
<p>“Gibbs.” Bishop smiled. “You're here.”</p>
<p>“In the flesh.” He smirked. “Where is our senior field agent?”</p>
<p>“Right here, Boss.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He stood up, took his coat, his gun and his badge. “Bishop, bring your laptop. You can update me on the case at the diner.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to the diner?” McGee looked confused. </p>
<p>“Yep. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Tell’em Bishop.”</p>
<p>“It absolutely is.”</p>
<p>“Grab your gear.” He walked to the elevator and the three needed a few seconds to shake off the shock. </p>
<p>“Who is that?” Torres pointed at his boss as he whispered in Ellie’s ear.  </p>
<p>“For a moment there, I thought he was even going to smile.” McGee added. </p>
<p>“That’s not Gibbs. Gibbs is not nice.”</p>
<p>“Who cares? We’re going out for breakfast. What should I get?” The hungry agent made her way to the elevator and McGee freaked out when his boss waited patiently for them to get in. </p>
<p>He knew he was being nice to them. He knew they’d probably notice, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t felt this good in years. Maybe this time it would be different, he told himself. Jack was tough enough to handle his crap. If he ever tried to push her away, he knew she’d push right back. She knew him and she knew what she was getting herself into. She wanted to be there, but the most important thing was that he wanted to be there, too. </p>
<p>After they ordered, they updated him on the case and their progress and he was happy with what they had. He trusted them to do things without him and he wasn’t wrong. No one promised them that the petty officer had an accomplice, he could’ve worked alone, but it was their job to check all the angles before closing the case. </p>
<p>“Bishop, I want you to deliver a sample of the oxy to the DEA, see if maybe they have info on these pills. We might get lucky. Call Fornell, ask him if he knows anyone who can speed up the process for us.”</p>
<p>“Really? You want me to talk to Fornell?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he replied, and moved on to McGee. “Tim, did you find anything in Bender’s place?”</p>
<p>“We got everything to Kasie, but so far nothing that can point to whether or not he had an accomplice.”</p>
<p>“Okay, what’s your next move?” he asked his senior agent.</p>
<p>“We’re waiting for Sloane to finish the profiles. We should have them later on today.”</p>
<p>“Okay. You and Torres do the questioning, Bishop, you got the DEA.I’ll go over the case again, see if maybe you missed something and check on Kasie.” </p>
<p>They all went back to the navy yard after breakfast and split up for their assignments. He knew they would probably suspect his reasons for saying behind and reading the case files again which is why he brought up Fornell in the first place. He wanted them to think that he was being nice because things were back to normal between the two of them. And, as always, he was right. Not only did they not suspect anything, it made all three of them  feel good about him trusting them to run a case without him supervising their every move. </p>
<p>He spotted her car right away when they came back. All he wanted was to see her, but he knew work came first. He told them to go ahead and stayed behind because there was a certain phone call he needed to make. The voice on the other side of the line answered and right away asked him if this was an emergency. “No, doc, just wondering if you got time this week. Today? Yeah, 4 works. See you then.”</p>
<p>He needed to talk to someone about this. He needed to make sense of it all and she was the only one who could help him with that, the only one he could talk to. </p>
<p>His next stop was Kasie and the second he stepped out of the elevator, he heard laughter from the lab and it even surprised him that he wasn’t bothered by it. He was prepared for Bishop and Kasie, because those were the voices he heard. He wasn’t prepared for Special Agent Sloane to be standing there, dressed in a white flowery dress that lit up the entire room and smiling at that sugar in a cup she called coffee.</p>
<p>“No one working this morning?” He asked as he fought the urge to smile at the way she was practically flirting with that to go cup. </p>
<p>“I just came by to take a sample of the oxy. I already talked to Fornell. I'm meeting him outside in 15 minutes.”</p>
<p>“He’s going with you?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Says he even knows a guy that owes him a favor.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>“And you?” he finally looked at her. “When are you starting on my profiles?”</p>
<p>“What do you think I'm doing now?”</p>
<p>“I think you're drinking coffee and making jokes.”</p>
<p>“And checking on the petty officer’s belongings. Working on his profile so I can determine who his friends might be.”</p>
<p>“Ah… Okay. Carry on.” He turned and left the lab hoping she would follow him to the elevator. </p>
<p>“Gibbs, wait up.” Wrong voice, he thought when Bishop called, but then turned and held the elevator open as she and Jack were coming his way. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know when I have something.” Jack said as he exited the elevator with Bishop, even though she knew that he would come and see her the second Bishop left. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He waved and went to his desk. </p>
<p>And she wasn’t wrong, but she got so distracted by the case, that she failed to notice him standing in the doorway. He watched her, with that special smile she brought out of him. His eyes wandered from her with her cute glasses on, her hair falling on her shoulders and that pen in her mouth, to their elephant on the wall. The wall she painted when she had a run in with her own personal nightmare. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he decided that looking at her just wasn’t enough and he closed the door that she noticed him. “Came to question my work hours again, Agent Gibbs?” She put the pen down and stood up. </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” He moved her chair and closed the gap between them. “Good morning.” </p>
<p>“It is, isn’t it?” She smiled. </p>
<p>They were inches away from each other, but neither of them made the first move. They stood there, looking at each other for a long moment before he spoke. </p>
<p>“That’s uh… really nice outfit you got on, Jack.”</p>
<p>“Like it?” She asked in her usual cheerful smile. </p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“I like your suit too. The blue with the grey… and the eyes… that’s uh, a very good look… very sharp.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He found it hard to keep a straight face when she was rambling. Slowly, he removed her glasses and put them on her desk. ”Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” Their hands joined instinctively as they kept looking deeply into each other’s eyes and she really tried to enjoy the moment and the quiet, but she just couldn’t wait any longer. “Are you going to kiss me already or do I need to wait another 3 years?”</p>
<p>“I'm thinkin’ about it.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully in this lifetime.” She fixed her hair, still smiling. </p>
<p>When he finally kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, but it didn’t last long because she broke the kiss and pulled away from him. “Yeah, you really need to leave.” She walked to the other side of the room. “I have work to do.” </p>
<p>“Tobias was waiting for me when I got home last night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured you guys were good, if you're letting him help with the case.”</p>
<p>“Good?” He chuckled. “We’re not good. We’re far from being good.”</p>
<p>“Are they really together?”</p>
<p>“Nah.” He sat on the couch and sighed. “I mean, yeah, you can call it together.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. Are they together, or aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re together. Plan partners.” He laughed a little. “A brilliant plan.” He said with a fake smile.</p>
<p>She sat on the couch next to him and was starting to lose her patience. “Are you going to tell me already or do I have to order lunch and dinner for this?”</p>
<p>“Tobias thought that we… as in you and me, he thought we needed a nudge. So, he convinced Hollis that if she came back and flirted a little, you’d get jealous and you know… give us the nudge… to be together.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“I know…” he scoffed. </p>
<p>“No, really. Wow! It actually worked.” </p>
<p>“I know,” he said almost disgusted with the idea that his stupid plan actually worked. </p>
<p>“So, did you tell him?”</p>
<p>“Hell no!”</p>
<p>“Because you don’t want him to know he won, right?” She smiled. </p>
<p>“Don’t start!”</p>
<p>“He’ll find out, eventually.”</p>
<p>“Jack, he sent a married woman to flirt with me. Someone I have a history with, someone I really care about. His brilliant plan hurt all four of us. And, they lied to me! You seem to forget that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we all know how you feel about lying.”</p>
<p>“Not funny, Jack.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” She took his hand in hers. “I'm not making fun of you and I'm not laughing. I get that you're upset, but something good came out of all this. At least, I think it did.”</p>
<p>When he didn’t reply and just kept looking at their hands, the fear crept into her heart again.</p>
<p>“I really need you to say something, Gibbs.”</p>
<p>“Jack, come on.” He looked at her. “You know how I feel.”</p>
<p>All she heard at that moment was him not telling her how he feels. “Do I?” She withdrew from his hand which suggested things were about to go south. “So far, the only person you showed any kind of feelings for in all this is Hollis. You're so concerned about her, acting like she was being used. She agreed to this, Gibbs. She’s just as guilty as Fornell and I don’t buy it for a second that it was all an act for her. She wants you and you know what? I think you want her too. That’s why you lost control when you thought she was seeing Fornell. You're upset now because you thought it was real. Now there’s a possibility it was all really an act, and that hurts your ego. it hurts your pride because you let her play you.”</p>
<p>The day that started as a perfect day, suddenly turned into a rotten one when his eyes narrowed as he listened to her analyze his behavior. He hated it and she knew that it wasn’t a good sign when he didn’t react. She’d seen it before. He would just shut down and she could see it happening. The wall forming, the look in his eyes slowly becoming cold and distant and then the slight shift of gaze away from her eyes. </p>
<p>Once there was a total shut down, he was unreachable. He didn’t say anything before he left her office and she didn’t try to stop him. Was that an admission? He didn’t even bother denying her theory. He wanted his precious Hollis. He only slept with her because he thought Hollis was with someone else. It was her job to read people, analyze their behavior and she practically had a master’s degree in Gibbs by now. She knew the truth. She could feel the truth slowly filling her eyes with tears and tried to keep herself from crying, but she wasn’t very successful. </p>
<p>She knew. From the second that woman showed up at his house, she knew he wanted her. She had known him for 3 years. She knew every Gibbs expression there was to know, except the one she saw on his face when he looked at Hollis. That one was new to her. That’s something she could never change and she wasn’t going to try. She would rather grow old alone than grow old with someone who loved another.</p>
<p>After she calmed down and fixed her makeup, she buried herself in work and didn’t leave the office. She was lucky that Leon brought some food and she had a late lunch, but made excuses not to leave her office other than to go to the bathroom. She sent an email to the team with her profiles and when she was done, she just took her stuff and went home. She needed to get drunk, and this time she was determined to not open the door for him even if he knocked all night. </p>
<p>Her plans changed when his truck wasn't in the parking lot. It was barely 5pm and they were in the middle of a case. He was supposed to still be at work. She hated loving him as much as she did. She hated worrying about him and having that constant need to make sure he was ok. This time wasn’t any different. She would just pass by the diner and see if his truck was there. It would only take a minute, she told herself, but when it didn’t, because when his truck wasn’t at the diner, she didn’t even debate it and just drove straight to his house. Just to pass by, she said, just to make sure that he was there and safe. </p>
<p>“Good,” she said out loud as she slowed down and saw his truck. Was it a good sign? Sure, he was home, but he was home in the middle of a work day and in the middle of a case. She circled around his street probably 4 times before she decided to make sure he was really home. She hated herself for it, but she walked in and headed straight to the basement. </p>
<p>He didn’t need to look to know who it was. He would recognize that perfume and those footsteps any time. He just kept on doing whatever it was that he was doing. She never really had a clue. Maybe that’s why he preferred Hollis, she thought. She was willing to get herself dirty with sawdust. </p>
<p>“Anything I can help you with, Special Agent Sloane?” </p>
<p>It cut through her heart like a samurai sword and the tears threatened to fall again. “Does Leon know you left so early?”</p>
<p>“Does he know he has a new deputy director?” he countered as he kept his eyes on the boat. </p>
<p>“Can you stop working for a minute? Please.”</p>
<p>“Go home.”</p>
<p>His voice was cold and distant and she imagined his eyes would be just as cold, if at some point, he decided to look at her. She didn’t even understand why she was still trying, but something inside her just kept pulling her towards him. She couldn’t explain it. She just needed to get him to look at her. She knew that if she asked him, he'd tell her the truth, because that’s who he was. </p>
<p>“Just stop for a second with this whole silent treatment and just look at me, please!”</p>
<p>It was clear that she was crying. He didn’t need to look at her to know that, but once again, he couldn't say no to her and put down his tool. Turning around, he sighed when he looked at her. That’s exactly what he was trying to avoid all these years when he insisted on not making that move. He knew only heartbreak could come out of loving him. He cleaned his hands with a rag before taking her hand and leading her away from the boat to his little work space. He knew that at some point he would need a drink.</p>
<p>“Why, huh? Why the tears?”</p>
<p>“Tell me that I'm wrong.” She nearly pleaded. “Just tell me that I wasn’t your second choice. That you didn’t sleep with me because you thought she was with someone else. I’ll believe you. Just tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you think?” He brought his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears. “That I was with you because I couldn’t have her?”</p>
<p>“Were you?” She found it hard to look at him when his voice was suddenly so soft. “You left my office without saying anything.”</p>
<p>“Jack.” He guided her face up, but she shook her head and refused to look at him. “Jack, look at me.” He asked in the tone that he only used for her, when she was crying. Slowly, he tried again and guided her chin up to look at him. “What happened between us, Jack, you were right, it should’ve happened a long time ago, but I was scared. Still am.” He paused and lowered his hand to look at her. “Look at you. Is this what you really want? It’s only been a day and you're already crying. I don’t want that for you. You deserve better.”</p>
<p>“It’s been 3 days and I deserve the truth from you. That’s all I'm asking for.”</p>
<p>“You wanna know the truth?” He pulled away and blew into an empty jar before pouring a drink to it. “I’ll tell you the truth.” He handed her a drink and took a few steps away from her. “I bought my team breakfast this morning,” he said in frustration. “That’s the truth. I never even buy them coffee.”</p>
<p>She turned to look at him, to see if his face matched the hurt in his voice, but she already knew. He was rarely this open about his feelings, but when it did happen, she could tell how hard it was for him. </p>
<p>“I woke up today and all I wanted was to see you. That’s the truth.” When he started pacing the room, it was another sign of how hard it was for him to actually open up. “I even called Grace. Asked for an earlier appointment. She’s usually the one doing that. How could you even think…?”</p>
<p>“Hey…” With just a few steps she reached him and stopped his pacing. “It’s okay…” </p>
<p>“It’s not! I was nice to people at work! I'm not nice! I don’t know how to be nice!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you do. You're nice to me.”</p>
<p>“No, I'm not, Jack. I'm rude to you and I'm impatient and demanding. That’s who I am. That’s what I do.”</p>
<p>“And I love every second of it, because after work you're not rude, you're just… you're just you.”</p>
<p>“You're wrong about Hollis, Jack. Even if she got divorced tomorrow, I’d still want this here... you.”</p>
<p>“But you care about her.”</p>
<p>“This here, Jack, it’s different. Hollis left me. Without even saying a word. Just took off. Moved to Hawaii. When she came back, she didn’t come to see me. For obvious reasons.”</p>
<p>“What obvious reasons?”</p>
<p>“Jack, she’s not like you. She can’t handle me. She can’t handle my walls. She can’t deal with my past. She wanted me to talk about it. When I didn’t, she left. She’s not you, Jack. She didn’t give me time, like you did.”</p>
<p>“A very long time.” She almost smiled and he noticed, but she managed to stop herself in time. “Sorry, you were saying…” </p>
<p>“She met someone without baggage and they got married. End of story. She doesn’t want me. What you see is guilt. She’s always felt bad about the way she ended things.”</p>
<p>“I don’t trust her.”</p>
<p>“And you think I do?” He raised his voice, but paused and took a deep breath. “I just don’t like…”</p>
<p>“People lying to you. Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>“And I don’t like…” He pointed a threatening finger at her. </p>
<p>“Me finishing your sentences. Sorry, I’ll try to restrain myself next time.”</p>
<p>“Tobias was all ‘I'm sorry, I did it for you and for Jack. I want you to be happy.’” He mocked him. “Did any of these cowards ever come to me and just ask me about it, straight up, no bullshit? No one. That’s how problems are created.”</p>
<p>“Just ask?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just ask. I told you from the beginning, Jack. No games. No faking car trouble, no schemes. If there’s something you wanna know, just ask.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Just ask. Got it. Let’s try this.” She wiped the remaining tears from her face and took a deep breath. “What I really wanna know right now is if you can please take me upstairs and… you know…” </p>
<p>“Yes,” he immediately replied with a nod as he gestured for her to lead the way. “I can do that.”</p>
<p>“Huh!” She smiled as she led the way upstairs. “That easy…”</p>
<p>“I’ve been saying it for years. No one listens.”</p>
<p>“I did.” She smiled proudly as she turned to him at the bottom of the staircase leading to his bedroom. </p>
<p>“Which is why you always get what you want.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She took his hand and rolled her eyes. “After carefully examining your behavior in the last 3 years, I wouldn’t use the word always with such confidence if I were you.”</p>
<p>“How about less examining…” </p>
<p>“And more action?” she finished his thought for him. “Couldn’t agree more.”   </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Thank you for reading. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it. Any thoughts?</p>
<p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rule 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unable to explain how this whole thing unfolded, he wondered if he even deserved her? After all the bad things he had done in his life, did he really deserve to have this feeling back in his heart? Did he really deserve another shot at being happy? With someone who didn’t doesn’t make him feel trapped or suffocated? Someone who knows when to let go and when to push? Someone who respected his past and understood the process of opening up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comments and give kudos. I appreciate it very much.</p>
<p>
So thankful to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I totally need it :)
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<p>Chapter 10</p><hr/>
<p>It was dark when he heard noises in the room and immediately opened his eyes. Normally, he would reach for his gun, but the half-naked burglar snooping around his room in the middle of the night with her phone flashlight was harmless. He laughed softly when he heard her mumbling something to herself and she immediately froze. </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” </p>
<p>“Sorry I woke you.” She whispered an apology and continued with her mission. </p>
<p>“Come back to bed, it’s cold!”</p>
<p>“Not until I find it!” She kept looking around.</p>
<p>“What exactly are you looking for?” </p>
<p>“Where the hell is your black hoodie?” she whispered again. </p>
<p>“There a reason you're still whispering when we’re the only ones here?”</p>
<p>“Right.” She smiled as she turned to him. “Well… where the hell is it?”</p>
<p>“Just come back to bed.” He tried to grab her arm.</p>
<p>“No! I'm cold, I need the hoodie.”</p>
<p>“Plenty of other clothes.” He pointed at the closet.</p>
<p>“I want my black hoodie.”</p>
<p>“You mean, my black United States Marine Corps hoodie.”</p>
<p>She ignored him as she kept searching the room. looking like a clueless burglar. “It’s not in the hamper, is it downstairs?” </p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Then where?”</p>
<p>“Will you turn that thing off if I tell you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She smiled victoriously as she shined the light on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s in my car.”</p>
<p>“Liar. Come on, where is it?”</p>
<p>“Come here.” He offered his hand. </p>
<p>“Fine.” She turned the flashlight off and lay down next to him. “But why is it in the car?”</p>
<p>“I was going to give it to you, but then we had this…”</p>
<p>“Fight.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t a fight.”</p>
<p>“A misunderstanding.”</p>
<p>“Eh…”</p>
<p>“You were going to give me your hoodie?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you like it. Don’t know why. Just a hoodie.”</p>
<p>“It’s a secret.”</p>
<p>“Ah… Rule 4.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Gibbs.” She kissed him softly and caressed his shoulder. “I know you think because I’ve been around for the last 3 years, I know all your rules, but honey, I don’t work for you, it’s not mandatory for me. So, really, I only know the important ones.”</p>
<p>“They’re all important.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s rule 4 anyway?” she asked, as her gentle hands roamed his chest and his shoulders, trying her hardest not to ruin the moment with questions about his scar.</p>
<p>“It’s a very complex rule,” he explained with a serious look.</p>
<p>“What makes it so complex?” She pretended to be intrigued, but all she cared about was how lonely his neck must be without her kisses.  </p>
<p>“It has 3 parts,” he tried to explain, but found it hard to concentrate with the sound her lips made against his skin. “I’ve actually used that one with you once. Then, I broke it." She paused her exploration of his neck to look at him quizzically. “Nevermind.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the first part of this very complex rule 4?”</p>
<p>Her hands traveled down his chest to his waist and she pulled him closer to her. They were both on their side, facing each other, enjoying the feel of each other’s touch, mumbling in between kisses. “First part is: <strong>Best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You and I…” She broke from his neck taking away the warmth of her breath. “We’re going to have to work on your trust issues.”</p>
<p>“Don’t need to.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think this first part kinda screams otherwise. Besides, it’s a bit obvious, don’t you think? I mean the secret can’t be out if you keep it to yourself. </p>
<p>“A bit obvious? Really? How many people you know that don’t run off to their best friend or their headshrinker to tell them all their secrets?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I'm supposed to be offended by you using the term 'headshrinker'. Is Grace okay with it?”</p>
<p>”Don’t know.”</p>
<p>“So, you're basically saying I shouldn’t tell you my secret?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t heard the rest of the rule, yet.” He ran his hand up and down the side of her body, each time teasing the place she begged to be touched, the most. </p>
<p>“You know… for someone who hates games, you sure are very good at them.”</p>
<p>“This game is different. I like this game.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“When I have someone fun to play with, yeah.”</p>
<p>“My suffering is fun for you? You were already there. Just do it,” she begged. </p>
<p>“But we’re in the middle of a very important conversation.”</p>
<p>“Since when do you like to converse so badly that you rather skip sex?”</p>
<p>“I'm not skipping anything. Just delaying it a bit.”</p>
<p>“You are intolerable.” She moaned when he kissed her neck. ”What’s the second part of this damn rule?” she rushed him.</p>
<p>“<strong>Second-best, tell one other person - if you must.</strong>” </p>
<p>“And the third part?” She yanked his head away from her neck and held it to her face. </p>
<p>“<strong>There is no third best.” </strong>He smiled.</p>
<p>“Very interesting and very complex rule, you were right. Now, where were we?” She took his hand and led it back to where she needed, but he stopped her. </p>
<p>“Wait. We’re not done yet.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t told me your secret.”</p>
<p>“Can we do this later?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“You know, I'm old enough to understand the value in delayed gratification, but you're being mean. Why are you so mean, to me of all people? Haven’t I been good to you in all the years we’ve known each other?”</p>
<p>He laughed softly at her exaggeration. “Tell me why that specific hoodie and I’ll do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Whatever I want?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. You were wearing that hoodie, the first time I realized I had feelings for you." </p>
<p>“Oh.” He didn’t expect this. “When?”</p>
<p>“First fireplace steak.”</p>
<p>“Ah…” He smiled. “The wasted moment.”</p>
<p>“You have only yourself to blame, Mr. Steaks-are-burning.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Jack. Between a burnt steak and a kiss… I’d wanna save the steak first.”</p>
<p>She rolled him over as they both laughed and got on top of him. “You are such a bastard.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah… that’s what the second B stands for.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Never thought about it.”</p>
<p>They made love twice that night and there were no nightmares, no cold sweats, and no sitting by the window hugging a pillow until morning. It was just a peaceful night's sleep of two people who needed each other and waited to find each other, for a very long time. She believed him when he said that what they had was different. He made her feel it too, with every kiss, every touch, every word he struggled to say, but said it anyway because she made him want to be better. For her. For the woman that with her patience, her love and her devotion, made him softer and easier to handle. </p>
<p>She got dressed that morning and had planned on waking him up before she left. She didn’t realize he woke up the second she slipped out of bed and watched her as she got dressed quietly. “What time is it?” He mumbled as he rubbed his face and rose to lean against the headboard.</p>
<p>“It’s a little after 5.” She smiled as she sat next to him. “I have to get home, take a shower and change before work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you at work?”</p>
<p>“Is that a trick question?”</p>
<p>“I'm just stalling. I don’t wanna go, but I kinda have to.” She kissed him. “I was going to wake you before I leave.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Go back to sleep. You have at least another hour.”</p>
<p>“Nah. Already up. I’ll just go get some breakfast and get to work early.”</p>
<p>“How about I meet you there?” She suggested quickly.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He smirked. </p>
<p>“I'm not coming for you. That’s where the good coffee is.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Jack.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what it is about you saying my name like that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know either.”</p>
<p>“But don’t ever stop.” She kissed him and then looked at the time. “I can be there at 6:15. How’ is that?”</p>
<p>“Works for me.”</p>
<p>He remained leaning against the headboard when she left. Unable to explain how this whole thing unfolded, he wondered if he even deserved her.? After all the bad things he had done in his life, did he really deserve to have this feeling back in his heart? Did he really deserve another shot at being happy? With someone who didn’t doesn’t make him feel trapped or suffocated? Someone who knows when to let go and when to push? Someone who respected his past and understood the process of opening up. </p>
<p>Jack knew, from the first moment they met, what kind of a person he was. He had to admit, with an eye roll, that she was a good profiler, but he also knew that their connection was deeper than just a profile. Other people in his life knew him well. Some had a hard time accepting him for who he was and tried to change him, especially the women in his life, but not Jack. She waltzed into his life in that stormy night and he immediately felt differently about her, even when he knew she was lying. </p>
<p>She accepted his lack of people skills because most of the time it didn’t apply to her. He had been different with her since day one. There was a reason everyone around them thought they were together. In a way, they were together even before their first kiss or the first night they spent together. They had their poker nights and she always stayed behind to help him clean up. They had their casual evenings in his basement talking about a case, or just life. They’d sometimes meet for breakfasts at the diner, or she’d call him if she cooked food he liked and invite him over to her place. They were in a relationship, a very close one, just not a romantic one. </p>
<p>He walked into the diner and Elaine met him at the door. “Good morning, Gibbs.” She smiled at him and then winked. “She’s waiting for you.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile at the giddy waitress and his eyes quickly scanned the place until their eyes met. His heart skipped a beat and he wondered how she could possibly be more beautiful than the last time he saw her. It wasn’t the shower or the fresh makeup, it wasn’t her clothes or the way her hair just fell perfectly on her shoulders. She was just simply beautiful.</p>
<p>She smiled as he made his way to her and didn’t care if someone noticed she was completely taken by him. His walk, his posture, that smile that always melted her heart. The kiss on her cheek, that left a burning sensation and weakened all of her other senses. Suddenly, everything he did made her blush.  </p>
<p>“No gym this morning?” He sat down across from her.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think you took notice of what I was wearing. Should I get used to thatit?”</p>
<p>“I have eyes.”</p>
<p>“You’ve never noticed before.”</p>
<p>“I never acknowledged it before,.” he corrected her and she felt her face blush even worse than before. </p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“Stop that,.” he admonished her. </p>
<p>It bothered him. On one hand, it was funny to him how she was surprised by his behavior and the things he said and did in the last few days, but on the other hand, it was starting to annoy him that she thought he was this brick wall with no feelings. </p>
<p>“What can I get my favorite customer and his lady this morning?” Elaine came by with 2 mugs and filled them both up.</p>
<p>Jack smiled at Gibbs’ expression and knew it was best not to push his buttons. He held the steamy mug between his hands and inhaled the scent of the fresh coffee. “I’ll have an egg white omelette with bacon and cheese, fruit and pancakes.”</p>
<p>“Usual for you?” She asked him even though she knew the answer. “Over easy?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“Chatty this morning.” She smiled at Jack. “I’ll be back with your food in a few.”</p>
<p>“Hey, listen. I was thinking…” She started, but had to pause when she noticed he was still irritated. “Okay, I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize.”</p>
<p>“Can you just explain something to me? I always tease you about you being you. How come it suddenly gets under your skin? You usually just smile and walk away. It’s our thing.”</p>
<p>“This is different.”</p>
<p>“Because we’re… together?” It took her a little while to finish that thought. </p>
<p>“Because I’m wondering if it’s ever going to stop and it puts me in a difficult position.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You're the headshrinker, Jack, figure it out.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” She grabbed the sugar dispenser and he watched as she murdered her coffee. “I think I know what you're worried about.” She said in a serious tone and then tasted the coffee to see if it’s sweet enough. </p>
<p>“Yeah? Alright, impress me, Doc.”</p>
<p>“Thought I already did.” She smiled at him as she held the mug in both hands like he did at first. </p>
<p>“I'm waiting.”</p>
<p>She examined his face and thought about the previous times she teased him and he didn’t take it so well. She knew exactly what he meant with that comment. “You think that I’ll have this reaction every time you do something nice for me, which will probably lead you to not ever do anything nice.”</p>
<p>“That all you got?” He wasn’t impressed.</p>
<p>“I get it. You're thinking, ‘I can’t comment on the way she looks, can’t say sweet things, probably get laughed at if, god forbid, I decide to bring her flowers one day’.”</p>
<p>He looked away and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. There was no point in trying to hide it. She had him  there.    </p>
<p>She put her hand on his and her gentle touch made him shift his gaze back to her.</p>
<p>“I get it. I see your point, but you need to see mine too, Gibbs. I never even thought this was possible. I thought you were done. I’ve had these feelings for a long time now and I’d kinda lost hope that anything could happen. Everyone around us saw it, the painting on my office wall pretty much said that you saw it too, but you chose to keep things the way they were. Now all of a sudden, it’s happening and I guess I'm still processing.”</p>
<p>He looked away again, but only for a moment, and she knew this conversation made him uncomfortable. “I know, you hate it when I analyze everything...”</p>
<p>“Not everything,” he interjected and caressed her hand with his thumb. </p>
<p>“Just you.” She smiled and suddenly withdrew her hand when she noticed Elaine on her way to their table.   </p>
<p>“Here you go. One Gibbs Special and one healthy breakfast for you, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Elaine.” He took her by surprise. </p>
<p>“You're welcome. Let me know when you want a refill.”</p>
<p>“I promise, Gibbs. No more teasing.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that.”</p>
<p>They talked about the case after that. Jack knew she had to get him back to a more comfortable place. Work was always easier on him. Just like always, she learned to appreciate the rare moments when he would succumb to her pressure and open up to her. She balanced the pushing and the letting go perfectly with him. It’s why he always came back. He felt safe and trusted her to let go when he needed her to. </p>
<p>After their little breakfast date, it was pretty much a regular day at the office that went smoothly for the most part. He was busy trying to find out more about the dead petty officer and his drug dealing life, she was in her office, in charge of the psychological aspect of the investigation. She didn’t see him or hear from him. She had her coffee break with Leon while he was out following a lead. She had an interesting lunch with Ducky, who told her the history of the sandwich and he had a burger with Bishop in the car. </p>
<p>And then, right when she was about to give in and steal a glance at the squad room, it was her turn to face the master schemer, Tobias C. Fornell.  He arrived at the Navy Yard under the pretense of helping with the drug case, but really wanted to know if his best friend still hated him and if Jack would accept his apology.</p>
<p>The knock on her already opened door made her look up just as her phone rang. She saw Gibbs’ name on the screen and answered as Mr. Schemer walked in. “Yeah, hi, yes, got the… email. Yes, just arrived. It’s fine. I’ll read it through and then email you the details when I'm done.” She hung up and smiled to herself when she realized how fun it was to talk to him in code, especially when hearing the concern in his voice. </p>
<p>“Tobias.” She put her phone down. “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised she was cold to him. He expected as much, but he still had to apologize no matter how awkward it was. “I'm sure Gibbs has told you everything by now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he did,” she replied and went to close the door. No one needed to know that what happened between him and Gibbs was related to her. </p>
<p>“The last thing I wanted was to hurt you.” He jumped right in. “I feel really bad about all this.”</p>
<p>“You should. I mean, lying to Gibbs, really?” She walked back to her desk, hoping she could keep a straight face and not tell him the truth about his plan. “I thought you two knew each other forever. You should know better. The man doesn’t like games and he doesn’t like being lied to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I learned that the hard way.” He pointed at his black eye. “Pretty sure my vision is impaired now.”</p>
<p>“Anyway…” She pretended to be busy as she looked through the case files on her desk. “I'm sure next time you’ll just talk to him, or me for that matter, instead of…”</p>
<p>“Hey, Jack…” He approached her desk and his concerned tone made her stop and look at him. “I’ve known him for a long time… For what it’s worth… he’s not interested in Hollis and I think that he’s just afraid for you because of…”</p>
<p>“I know, Tobias.” She didn’t need him to finish that sentence. Her heart sank at the thought of all the blame he carried with him. “His family and Diane and Jenny and all the others.”</p>
<p>“But you shouldn’t give up. I know how he feels. I see it. Everyone else sees it, but he’s stubborn, he won’t do anything unless you do something. He’s different with you, Jack, he listens to you. You can get through to him.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s like you said. He’s afraid. I can’t erase his past, Tobias, or his fears. No one can. The only thing I can do, the only thing we can all need to do is let him do things the way he wants to do them, when he’s ready to do them.”</p>
<p>“I guess you're right.” He sighed. “I just hate to see him like this.”</p>
<p>“He’s fine.” She dismissed him and then added. “I mean, he’s obviously not fine with what you did, but yeah, he’ll get over it, I'm sure.”</p>
<p>“Where is he, anyway?” He wondered as he looked at the door. “He saw me going up to your office. I thought for sure he’d storm in here and kick me out of the building.”</p>
<p>“Why would he do that?”</p>
<p>“Why?” He chuckled. “You really are clueless, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t follow.” </p>
<p>“Don’t look so confused, Jack. You profiled him, didn’t you? You know how protective he is about his family. His team, NCIS, the people close to him.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, he’s protective, sure, not uncommon for someone who experienced the kind of loss he has.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Now take his protectiveness you profiled and double it. Maybe even triple it. That’s how he is about you.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>The door suddenly opened without a knock and the subject of their conversation stood there calmly, blue eyes investigating his old friend. “See.” He pointed at him as he looked at Jack. </p>
<p>“Are you done apologizing?” he asked him. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>“Any word from your friends in the DEA?”</p>
<p>Tobias could take a hint. He didn’t like Gibbs sometimes treating him like he was one of his agents, but he knew he was too worried about Jack’s feelings in all this. “Jack. Thank you for not punching me in my other eye.” </p>
<p>She smiled at the joke made for the man who was standing at the door and caught his famous eye roll. She would’ve laughed too if she wasn’t still processing what Tobias was trying to tell her. </p>
<p>“I’ll go make that phone call now. I’ll be in the squad room, Gibbs.”</p>
<p>Quiet, almost to the point of scary, the man in the black suit and the black polo shirt closed the door behind him and turned to face her. “So, everything okay?” He asked her. </p>
<p>“Yeah… why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Just checking.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Gibbs.” She smiled and took his hand in hers. She loved that she could do that now. “You know, I can handle Tobias. I don’t need you to protect me from him.”</p>
<p>“I know… I just…” he paused, expecting her to cut him off and finish the sentence for him, but she just looked at him and waited for him to continue. “What? Not gonna interfere and finish my thought?”</p>
<p>“Promised I’d try to restrain myself.” Her proud smile made him smile. “So, please,” she gestured to the couch, “Finish your thought.”</p>
<p>“I just… I know this whole thing wasn’t easy for you. Just wanted to make sure you're okay, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“I'm okay.” She brought her hand to his cheek and guided his face to hers for a soft kiss. “And I have to admit, I kinda like this knight in shining armor thing you got going on.”</p>
<p>“Thought you said you didn’t need me to protect you.”</p>
<p>“Rule 51.” She smiled. </p>
<p>“Sure, that one everyone remembers.” He rolled his eyes.  </p>
<p>That look he just had on his face suddenly reminded her of Hollis and that dinner in the basement she walked into. In the last few days, he was focused solely on Tobias and didn’t even mention Hollis once. Had he even spoken to her yet? Should she ask him about it and risk him shutting down again?</p>
<p>“You sure you're okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I'm fine.” She flat out lied. “But I have work to do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I gotta go too.” He let go of her hand and was about to leave, but her pained expression when she grabbed his wrist suggested she wasn’t really telling the truth. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” She tried to smile her way out of looking worried. </p>
<p>“You already gave me that nasty look, you can’t take it back now.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” She cursed the day she let his eyes and his voice affect her like that. “I was just wondering about…”</p>
<p>“About?” </p>
<p>“About… later. I was wondering about later. If I was going to see you later.”</p>
<p>“Probably.” He recognized that look. He knew she backed down at the last second from telling him what was really bothering her. “Was gonna come here before I left.” </p>
<p>“Oh, okay…”  </p>
<p>They had a new elephant, he thought as his eyes wandered to the painting behind her desk. “Got boat stuff to finish later, but you should come over. If you want.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Don’t even know why you need to ask.” He shrugged and then gave her a quick kiss before he went to the door. </p>
<p>“I’ll bring dinner.” She offered quickly before he opened the door. “Any cravings?”</p>
<p>“Nope…” He turned before he stepped out and smiled. “Not food-wise anyway.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dinner Date... In The Basement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> </p>
<p>So many nights she stood exactly where she was standing now. So many nights they had dinner or just a drink and talked about the military, work, life. So many times, she wished he would just take her in his arms and kiss her, but she always ended up going home, back to her cold and lonely bed. She could feel her hope gradually fading as the days went by, until it was completely gone and she finally accepted it.</p>
<p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> </p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comments and give kudos. I appreciate it very much.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>So thankful to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I totally need it :)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------<br/> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<p>Chapter 11</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack didn’t really overthink this dinner at first. She didn’t take a moment to acknowledge that this was an actual date, because defining it would make her analyze it and she wasn’t ready for that. Even if, technically, it had all the elements of a date, she chose not to name it. Just like she did that morning, when she told herself breakfast was just a necessity. She already knew the man she was about to spend the evening with, and in her mind, there was no reason to act like it was an official date. </p>
<p>She knew he would be in the basement, working on his boat. The image of his plaid shirt covered in sawdust and woodchips made her chuckle to herself and remember that time she asked for his help in hanging a shelf. She ended up returning the shelf she bought, because he insisted on making her  one that would fit better with her cabinet. He was always up for building something and she understood why. </p>
<p>His boat and his basement were a part of who he was. It kept his mind busy, kept his focus away from the things that made his heart ache and no matter how quiet it was at times to be there, she was always happy to be there with him. Happy to be invited into his inner sanctum. Happy to have found someone she could just be with. Someone she could put on a pair of comfortable jeans and a sweater for, leave the mask at home, because for the first time in a long time, she had nothing to hide. </p>
<p>And then there was the issue, she thought, when she went home to change. The issue that kept hovering over her like a black cloud in the middle of July. The Hollis issue. It didn’t make sense to her that he never even once mentioned Hollis after she brought her up in her office. He never mentioned talking to her about that plan. Did he talk to her? She didn’t like how quiet he was about her. It bothered her, because she felt like Hollis had this special immunity from him and all his anger was directed only at Tobias. What was it about her that had him being so gracious and soft towards her?</p>
<p>She didn’t know and the decision to bring it up was put on hold because there was something else on her mind. Something that, in a way, was connected to the Hollis issue. Should she bring a set of clothes to change into for work in the morning? Just in case she would manage to steer clear from the Hollis issue and stayed the night? Should she expect him to want her to stay the night? She knew him, she knew him well, but only as a friend. She didn’t know the relationship Gibbs. She didn’t know if he needed to take things slow, ease into it, have his alone time and alone nights. </p>
<p>The emotional side of her told her not to bring up anything and not to expect a sleepover, but the smart, logical side of her told her to always be prepared. A Gibbs go bag, she chuckled as she imagined he would probably like the name. A sleepover bag that would stay in the car, just in case. The last thing she needed was to put pressure on him. She could put pressure on him at work any time he needed that nudge and it would get the job done. She has done it before, successfully, but this was a new kind of pressure she still needed to learn before she even tried. </p>
<p>Pizza and beer fit perfectly for a night in the basement, she thought when she left her place. She had her reading materials, he had his boat and they had each other, for when they got tired of those things. With a large pizza and a six pack, she walked into his house and headed straight to the basement. Butterflies digging into her stomach, heart racing, this was a date. A secret date that no one knew about and she was extremely nervous for reasons she couldn’t explain.</p>
<p>For the most part she was right. He was covered with all kinds of wood things. She smiled when she first let her eyes rest on his handsome features. His hair was messy, just like she'd imagined, his face dusty, as was the old pair of jeans he was wearing; but he had a long sleeve shirt on, not a plaid shirt. The safety glasses he had on prevented her from seeing his beautiful eyes, but he was still handsome. So much for a date, she chuckled as she put the pizza and beer down on a clean surface and walked over to where he was. </p>
<p>Smiling as he removed his safety glasses, he admitted to himself that he could get used to this. “Pizza and beer?” </p>
<p>“You approve?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” He leaned in and kissed her lightly. “Bit dirty.”</p>
<p>“Is this how you dress for all your dates?” And there it was. She'd promised herself on the way over, that she wouldn’t use the word 'date', but there she was calling it a date and probably freaking him out. </p>
<p>“Only to the important ones,” he joked as he wiped his hands with a clean rag. “Beer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” </p>
<p>He opened one bottle and handed it to her as she sat down after taking her coat off and had a feeling something was bothering her. “So, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Nothing much.”</p>
<p>“Is there something on your mind?”</p>
<p>“No, nothing.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” He opened one for himself and examined her face. “You're not a very good liar.”</p>
<p>“I’m a great liar, but that’s… probably not something to be proud of, around you, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Don’t change the subject. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Pizza?” She tried again, in hopes of him getting the hint. “Before it gets cold.”</p>
<p>“Got no problem with cold pizza and if you don’t wanna talk about it, you should just say so. I’ll let it go.”</p>
<p>“I rather not get into it tonight, but I will… I promise.”</p>
<p>“Always here.” He opened the box. “You need a plate?”</p>
<p>“Got plates and napkins here in the bag.” She smiled. </p>
<p>“Nice job.” He took a plate out and put a piece for her first. “Maybe you should be in charge of all dinners.”</p>
<p>“And where does that leave you?”</p>
<p>“Entertainment.” </p>
<p>“Well, you are funny.” She laughed softly at his joke. </p>
<p>He dragged a chair from the corner and sat down, facing her as she ate quietly. He could see the effect of his joke wear off as her smile slowly faded. Whatever it was that bothered her, was serious, he thought, maybe too serious to bring it up so soon after their first fight. </p>
<p>“Ziva called me today,” the master of avoiding serious conversation said suddenly.  </p>
<p>“Aww.” Her warm smile made him chuckle. “So cute how she calls Daddy every few days. I'm glad you have that with her. I know how much she means to you.”</p>
<p>“Asked about you.” He ignored her uncontrollable urge to analyze everything.</p>
<p>“She did?” Genuinely surprised, she could feel her face blush. </p>
<p>“I told her about your idea… us… Paris…”</p>
<p>“Huh!” Another surprise. “What did she say?”</p>
<p>“Obviously she liked it.”</p>
<p>“You really wanna do this?” She had to ask again, just to be sure.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Did you tell her about us?”</p>
<p>“She knows.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And nothing.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Did you have a time frame in mind?”</p>
<p>“Do you?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never been, so I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I know that it’s supposed to be beautiful in the fall, but I have enough cold and snow here in DC. I would definitely want to go when it’s warm and sunny.”</p>
<p>“So, July or August.”</p>
<p>“Ever been?” </p>
<p>“Sure. Worked there. With Jenny Shepard… when she was an agent.”</p>
<p>“Right, I heard you were partners.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” He took another slice and she knew she needed to stay away from the Jenny issue. Leon mentioned to her, at one point, that they were close, but she never got to hear about the previous director from him, until now.</p>
<p>“So, July or August?” She went back to the main topic.</p>
<p>“It’s warm in July, but August will probably be better for you.”</p>
<p>“How long do you think we should stay for?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. You’ve never been, so at least a week. Maybe 2.”</p>
<p>“Wow, we’re actually planning a vacation. I like it.”</p>
<p>“You're planning a vacation. I'm just going over there to head slap DiNozzo.”</p>
<p>“For 2 weeks?” </p>
<p>“Obviously you’ve never met him.”</p>
<p>“Alright, enough with the jokes.” She put her plate down and rose to stand. Tugging on his shirt, she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his waist as he got up. “I need you to say something nice now, about me, to me.” She looked up at him with those smiling brown eyes, wishing she had heels on for those extra few inches.</p>
<p>“Pizza's good.” He smiled as he looked down at her. “Nice idea.”</p>
<p>“Try again.” </p>
<p>He looked into her eyes, smiled back and once again realized how hard she made it for him to say no to her. He put down his beer and cleared his throat before he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek. it was sweet, she thought. He looked like he was preparing himself for a very important assignment, but all she wanted was a simple thing from him. A simple thing for anyone else, she chuckled to herself, but not for him. </p>
<p>“I like this,” he finally said and his soft voice made her heart skip a beat. “You, me, this… feels good.”</p>
<p>“It does,” she replied, trying her hardest to hide how amazed she was by this sweet side of him.</p>
<p>So many nights she stood exactly where she was standing now. So many nights they had dinner or just a drink and talked about the military, work, life. So many times, she wished he would just take her in his arms and kiss her, but she always ended up going home, back to her cold and lonely bed. She could feel her hope gradually fading as the days went by, until it was completely gone and she finally accepted it.</p>
<p>But now, she was finally in his arms, where she belonged. Finally feeling that warmth spreading in her heart, creating that inner peace she longed for. It felt like time stood still when he looked into her eyes, his hand gently stroking her hair and ending its journey in the crook of her neck. Her eyes instantly closed when he leaned in and she welcomed his lips. She loved their first few gentle kisses and how the slow and soft, turned into a deep and passionate kissing, intense, yet perfectly paced. </p>
<p>He broke from her lips, in need of air and placed a few small kisses on her cheek and temple before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. They stood there for a long moment and he wondered how long she could hold it before she spoke. She felt him chuckle when she finally gave in to her urges. “Clearly, we’re very good at this too.” She pulled away a little and looked up at him. </p>
<p>“You know, being quiet isn’t a crime.”</p>
<p>“Are you ever going to accept it?”</p>
<p>“Working on it.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him lightly before taking another slice and her beer. “You go do your boat thing, I got some reading to do.”</p>
<p>“Suspect?” He asked as he watched her walk away to the old chair he had on the other side of the boat. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll let you know if I find something.”</p>
<p>She didn’t though. He was so caught up with finishing something he worked on for quite a while, that he didn’t notice she fell asleep and that it was after midnight. Smiling, he leaned down and caressed her shoulder. Tucking a group of hair behind her ear as she shifted and slowly opened her eyes, he took the folder from her lap and put it aside. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Midnight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wow.”</p>
<p>“Come on.” He helped her up. </p>
<p>She took the empty plate and bottle and was about to go clean up when he took it from her hands and gave her the folder. “Why don’t you go upstairs. I got this.”</p>
<p>“Upstairs?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you're tired, go to bed.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “I’ll come up in a bit.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Jack, you're tired. Go to bed, I’ll clean up.”</p>
<p>“I mean about me staying.”</p>
<p>“Not sure I want you to drive like this.”</p>
<p>“Very romantic.” She rolled her eyes at him. </p>
<p>“You're gonna take that back when you go upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Why must everything turn into a long discussion with you? Just go already. I’ll be up in a few minutes. Geez…”</p>
<p>“Geez right back at you, grump.” She gave him a hard stare as she walked up the stairs and it only made him shake his head and smile.</p>
<p>She didn’t understand what he meant and slowly carried herself upstairs to the bedroom. <em>Bet it was just a trick to get me out of the basement</em>. She sulked as she walked into his room and right away noticed what was waiting for her on the bed. He wasn’t playing her! The big smile on her face when she saw her favorite black hoodie, matching black sweatpants and a brand-new yellow toothbrush. </p>
<p>She didn’t know if he did it before she arrived or went upstairs while she was asleep, but knowing him for the past 3 years, she had a feeling this was there since before she arrived. She changed and brushed her teeth quickly, excited and completely surprised by this new side of him she was slowly discovering. “And I thought I needed to hide my Gibbs bag in the car.” She chuckled to herself,  as she looked at their toothbrushes together and suddenly felt him behind her. “Stop sneaking up on me!” She slapped his shoulder playfully. </p>
<p>“Like your PJ’s?”</p>
<p>“Very much, thank you.” She was relieved he didn’t hear her. </p>
<p>“So…” He smirked when she sat on the bed. “What’s a Gibbs bag?”</p>
<p>“Urgh! You heard.”</p>
<p>“Is it a go bag?” He tried not to laugh. “You made a go bag for here?”</p>
<p>“I hate you!” She glared at him.</p>
<p>“Keys?” He extended his hand. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“Come on. Come on.” He urged her. </p>
<p>“It’s downstairs on the dining table.”</p>
<p>A minute later he came back with her Gibbs bag and put in on the floor next to his closet. “You really didn’t have to.”</p>
<p>“Shower. Be back.” He grabbed the first clothes that came to his hand and closed the bathroom door. </p>
<p>She didn’t care he heard her. He didn’t feel pressured and went to bring it for her, which once again was too sweet for the disgruntled man she thought she knew. She lay down on top of the covers and hugged herself, a shy smile on her lips as she enjoyed the softness of her new hoodie. She did know him. She knew he had a good heart and she knew he cared about her, she just never imagined him being so thoughtful and sweet.</p>
<p>Biting her lip at the thought of how happy she suddenly was, she failed to notice that he once again snuck into the room, but he didn’t mind the few moments it gave him to just look at her. The man standing at the door wasn’t smirking or planning to scare her half to death again, even though he loved seeing the looks on people’s faces when he snuck up on them. The woman lying on his bed now wasn’t people though, he smiled to himself. He wouldn’t dare interfere with that perfect sight he walked in on.  </p>
<p>She looked so relaxed in his clothes, so comfortable, her hair spread out on the pillow, a dreamy smile on her lips. She was so beautiful, he could stand there all night and just look at her.</p>
<p>“Again?” She finally noticed him and rose to her forearms. “You know I hate when you do that.” She tried to keep a straight face as she scolded him, but his messy, damp hair threw her off and she couldn’t hide how attracted she was to him. </p>
<p>“You seemed busy,” he said with a smug smile, when he caught her little lip bite. </p>
<p>“I was just waiting for you.” The very special psyops lieutenant who earlier reveled in being a great liar, shrugged, but once again proved she was a terrible liar when it came to him.  </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” He pulled the covers and rolled his eyes when she refused to move. “Off!”</p>
<p>“Make me!” She grinned. </p>
<p>“It’ll be a lot more fun if you were under rather than over, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“You make a good point.” She quickly slid under the covers and quickly snuggled into him without even giving him a moment to get comfortable. </p>
<p>He didn’t mind though. He loved how she buried her face in his neck and sniffed him before kissing him softly. </p>
<p>“Where’s that fun you promised me?” she asked as she ran her gentle fingers through his damp hair and he just laid there. </p>
<p>“Don’t remember saying the word promise.” </p>
<p>She pulled away from him and grinned. “You play dirty.”</p>
<p>“Me? Not my fault you hear what you wanna.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” She caressed his cheek, but he sensed her snarky tone and knew payback was coming. “I don’t expect a man your age to do it every night. You need your rest.” She kissed his cheek. “Night, Gibbs.”</p>
<p>He laughed as he watched her turn her back to him. She was a worthy partner to spar with, he thought as he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arm around her waist. “You win,” he whispered in her ear. </p>
<p>“Wow.” She shifted to look at him. “Did you just admit losing to a woman?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“I read somewhere that you're not a fan of taking orders from women.”</p>
<p>“Depends on the woman.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“You're acting like this is the first time you’ve won.” He whispered as he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. </p>
<p>“I know it’s not. The question is, are you letting me win, or do I really win?”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll never know, now will we?”</p>
<p>He didn’t want to tell her that he could never say no to her. He didn’t want to start explaining the effect her big brown eyes had on him. A part of him thought she knew and was taking advantage of it when she needed to, but it didn’t matter. Even if she did use her special powers on him, he knew she loved him and she was one of very few people he trusted completely. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The words coming out of his mouth surprised her. In all the years she had known him, she never heard him actually say those words. She was there for him when he came back from Paraguay, happy to be alive and embracing the new lease on life he was given. It was clear that the things he’d endured there changed him. She’d even rushed to that dirty, old bar in the middle of the day and talked him out of turning himself in. It was one hell of a session that day. He was honest and opened up about many things, but he never used the word scared. The fear in his eyes now as he waited for her to respond to his painful confession made her realize how serious this was.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comments and give kudos. I appreciate it very much and hope that you'll continue to enjoy this stroy.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Thank you to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I totally need it :)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Fidgeting in his usual chair, he looked at the time and cursed himself for being so early, again. After coming up short on their search for an accomplice, they turned all their evidence to the DEA and closed the case. They had their confession, they had their killer, and now, they found themselves trying to fill in the days. The saying ‘Navy town, Navy crimes’ started to lose its meaning, which was exactly how he ended up in the waiting room, 15 minutes earlier than he was scheduled. </p>
<p>It wasn’t easy for him to make that call again. He’d had to cancel the first appointment he made earlier that week, when things went south with Jack. He went home instead and took all his frustration on his boat which resulted in him damaging the wood. He hated that feeling. He hated that something interfered with his focus. The boat was the only thing that helped him cope, but not when it came to a certain blonde and not after what she’d accused him of that day. </p>
<p>He was there now. No cancelation this time. When he made the second call, he could hear it in her voice, she expected to hear from him again and he hated it. He hated that he needed to talk to someone about everything that was happening to him, but what he hated the most was the feeling that made him make that call. Those annoying little tingles creeping into his stomach, spreading through his veins all the way to his heart. It was worse than being hurt by people you cared about or hurting them. This was fear. That sickening feeling inside that forced him to reach out. <strong>Rule #28: When you need help, ask. </strong></p>
<p>The woman smiling at him was usually surprised to find him sitting in her waiting room, but not this time. It annoyed him and he didn’t hide it from her which made her even more amused. “Have you been waiting long?” She asked as she closed the door and watched as he helped himself to a bottle of water before taking a seat on her sofa. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Your face suggests you're not fine at all.” She sat down and decided to leave her notepad on the table for now. “First, you call me out of the blue to make an appointment, then you cancel, which didn’t surprise me, but now you're here again.”</p>
<p>“Don’t need a recap, Doc.”</p>
<p>“Okay, why don’t we start with why you're here?”</p>
<p>“Don’t even know where to start.”</p>
<p>“Is this about work?” She tried to keep the conversation flowing even though she knew exactly why he was there. </p>
<p>“In a way.” He paused for a moment. “Maybe… I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Okay… I can see that you're having a hard time here, why don’t I help you a little.” She smiled.</p>
<p>He locked eyes with her when he heard in her voice that she was smiling and knew right away. “She was here, wasn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she was.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you that.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so you know.” He got up and started pacing the room. </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Any thoughts?” He was fishing, hoping she would get him started with one of her smart questions.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you sit down and take a moment.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need a moment, Doc.” He stopped pacing and looked at her. “It’s good. I know it’s good. I know she’s good too. Everything is good.”</p>
<p>“Then why do I feel there’s a big ‘but’ coming?”</p>
<p>He sighed and looked around the room as he ran his fingers through his hair and made a mental note to get a haircut later. Sitting down, he drank a little and tried to gather his thoughts. His first attempt to say something was stopped by that horrible feeling in his heart again. He took another moment, another sip of water and released a heavy sigh. “I'm scared.”</p>
<p>The words coming out of his mouth surprised her. In all the years she had known him, she never heard him actually say those words. She was there for him when he came back from Paraguay, happy to be alive and embracing the new lease on life he was given. It was clear that the things he’d endured there changed him. She’d even rushed to that dirty, old bar in the middle of the day and talked him out of turning himself in. It was one hell of a session that day. He was honest and opened up about many things, but he never used the word scared. The fear in his eyes now as he waited for her to respond to his painful confession made her realize how serious this was.</p>
<p>“A new relationship can be scary.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that, Doc. Jack and I…” He hesitated. Just the thought of those words he just said made it hard for him to speak. “We’re good. I knew we would be.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“But being with me… if she gets hurt… if something bad happens to her, because of me…” He shook his head, unable to bear that dreadful thought. “I don’t know. I’ve been trying to focus on the good. There’s a lot of good and it’s been a long time coming, but I just can’t shake that feeling off.”</p>
<p>“Did you talk to her about your fears?”</p>
<p>“She knows.” He cleared his throat. “She knows everything.”</p>
<p>“And she still chose to take this step.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t make it any less scary.”</p>
<p>“But she knows what she signed up for. You said that she knows everything. You two have gotten closer in the last few months.”</p>
<p>“We’ve always been close.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve always managed to avoid taking this  step. What happened that changed your mind this time?”</p>
<p>He sighed heavily at the thought of how he ended up in her office. Poker night, his best friend and the brilliant plan he came up with, Hollis, the shooting range, Jack’s drunken night and everything else that happened raced through his mind like a bad movie. He had to tell her everything, from the beginning, even if it meant he would have a headache for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>A large chunk of their session was spent on that. Going through the events that led him to her office that day. She listened and carefully and was stunned by it all that she didn’t even once think to take notes of this important session. She found one thing in his story to be very strange and remembered that her other patient mentioned how she felt he had a ‘Hollis thing’. It was very hard to ignore his lenient and forgiving attitude towards Hollis while Tobias got all of his anger and resentment. </p>
<p>“It’s interesting…” she paused, trying to choose her words carefully. “The way you tell it, they both deceived you, yet your main anger is directed at Tobias.”</p>
<p>“Not this again,” he mumbled as he rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“I take it you and Jack had a conversation about this?” she asked and he gave her a doubting look. </p>
<p>“Come on, Doc.” He was sure they discussed it.</p>
<p>“Tell me why you're not angry with Hollis for her part in all this.”</p>
<p>“Who says I'm not angry?”</p>
<p>“Your story, the way you tell it. You're focused on Tobias. You barely mention her. She is the married one who agreed to do this.”</p>
<p>“I'm focused on Tobias because I haven’t spoken to her yet. The only one I’ve heard is Tobias. I don’t know why she did it, I didn’t have a chance to talk to her, face to face, yet.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“She had to leave for work. She said she’ll be back tomorrow. I guess I’ll know more tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“What did Jack have to say about all this?”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“About you giving Hollis a more forgiving treatment.”</p>
<p>“Like you don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t and even if I did, I’d like to hear it from you.”</p>
<p>“She accused me of being with her only because I couldn’t have Hollis. Said I had feelings for her.”</p>
<p>“Is it true?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not true!” he fired back. “Hollis and I ended things 13 years ago. I just told you that I'm scared… that the thought of losing Jack terrifies me and you're asking me if I have feelings for another woman? Hollis, Doc, she’s just a friend. Yes, I care about her. Always have, but Jack… it’s different with Jack. It’s always been different with Jack. Since the first moment she showed up at my doorstep, it’s always been her…” His sudden hesitation and the agony she saw in his eyes suggested he was fighting hard to keep his feelings bottled up. Pushing him now would only result in him changing the subject. </p>
<p>She gave him a few moments to collect his thoughts. She was sure that the moment was gone, but the man sitting on her couch, looking like he wished he was anywhere else, surprised her once again. </p>
<p>“For a long time… I felt like she’s the reason… that she’s… I felt like there was a reason I survived Paraguay. I didn’t know why… yeah, a new lease on life, but for what? I didn’t know… and then she showed up… and from that moment everything changed… and I fought it, Doc. I fought it for a long time. Kept my distance. To protect her. From me. Because I’ve lost too many… Can’t lose her.” </p>
<p>She heard his voice crack a bit towards the end and when he reached for the half empty bottle of water and finished it in one go, she knew how emotional he was. It was rare, but even the strong ones crack, every once in a while. </p>
<p>“So, all this talk about Hollis and the part she played in this…” he finally continued. “She should’ve told him to go to hell. She should’ve been honest with me, but she wasn’t. You bet I'm angry with her. I just haven’t had the chance to express it, because she’s not here.”</p>
<p>For a moment there, his trusted headshrinker couldn’t control the smile that appeared on her lips. It was rare for him to say so much, especially about his feelings, and she was proud of him. </p>
<p>“What are you smiling about?” he asked in a deep husky voice and cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“Does Jack know you feel this way about her?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe.”</p>
<p>“I think you should tell her.”</p>
<p>“I think we should focus on the reason I'm here.”</p>
<p>“Your fears.” She paused as she reached for the notepad. “I think that considering your experience with loss, your fears are justified, but I also think that there are things you can do. Changes you can make. There’s a solution for everything.”</p>
<p>“What solution, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Most of the people you’ve lost, with the exception of your wife and daughter, were all related to your job. Here lies the solution. You're not getting any younger. We’ve talked about this before. The big R.”</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>“Hear me out, Gibbs.” She opened her notepad and searched for something. “The last time we talked about it, you said that NCIS centers you. You said that you were worried about what you would do, without what you do. You need the structure.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>“But now, you have something. You can ride off to the sunset, with her. Let this relationship center you. Do something with that boat you're building and go sailing, travel, do the things you never had time to do. Everyone else does it at your age.”</p>
<p>“This doesn’t guarantee her safety.” </p>
<p>“It somewhat increases the odds and I think if you take some time to think about it, you’ll agree. Your feelings for Jack, it’s something you haven’t had in a long time. Maybe she is the reason you survived torture and starvation. Maybe you’ve been waiting for this and if you believe that she really is your new lease on life, you should choose to spend your time with her, and not with dead bodies.”</p>
<p>“I can do both.”</p>
<p>“Your track record would beg to differ.”       </p>
<p>“Did she tell you that we’re going to Paris?” He tried to argue her claim that he can’t do both.</p>
<p>“She had mentioned something, yes.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“It’s a nice start.” She smiled. “A very nice start. Why Paris?”</p>
<p>“Ziva and Tony live there.”</p>
<p>“And your little granddaughter.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He chuckled. The thought of spending time with that little girl and her mother made him smile. </p>
<p>“She calls you Grandpa Gibbs, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, or in Hebrew. Depends on who’s in the room with her.”</p>
<p>“I see.” She smiled as she scribbled something in her notepad. </p>
<p>“What?” Her cheeky smile annoyed him.</p>
<p>“It seems like you have another thing to focus on, if you gave that big R some more thought.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been pushing this on me since last year.”</p>
<p>“True, but back then it wasn’t the right time. Back then you weren’t where you are now. You've started a relationship with a woman that loves you and by the looks of it you lo…”</p>
<p>“All right, I think our time is up.” He stood up before she could finish that word. </p>
<p>“Looks like it.” She looked at the clock on the wall and put her notebook down. “Would you like to schedule another appointment for next week?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I think you should.”</p>
<p>“Shocking.” He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“How about we schedule it and if you don’t feel like talking just call and cancel. You’ve done it before.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine.”</p>
<p>“Same time?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever works for you, Doc.” He started walking to the door, but suddenly stopped. “Just… make sure…”</p>
<p>“It’s not her day or near her time slot,” she assured him with a warm smile. </p>
<p>“Okay. Thanks, Doc. Really. Needed to get things out.”</p>
<p>“Always here, Gibbs.”</p>
<p>“And what do you know, you haven’t even once called me Popeye. I think you're making progress too.” He laughed. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you next week, hopefully.” </p>
<p>He sat in his car for a long time after he left Grace’s office and couldn’t bring himself to start the engine. The key was in the ignition, his hand holding on to it, but his headache just grew as he sat there and replayed everything he’d said in the last hour. This whole mess with Tobias led to something he didn’t think he would ever have again. Something good, with someone he couldn’t wait to see. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and felt the pain subside a bit. The little headache this session gave him slowly turned into a massive migraine and he felt that he needed a few minutes. Driving wasn’t even an option, he thought, when every time he tried to open his eyes, the pain came back. This wasn’t the first time, certainly not the last, but after realizing he was sitting in the car for over 40 minutes, he took his phone out and called his savior. </p>
<p>“Hey, you,” she answered in her usual bubbly tone. “When are you coming back? Leon was looking for you earlier.”</p>
<p>“He has my number.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but Tim told him you had an errand to run. You should’ve seen Leon’s face.” She laughed. “Ever since Hurricane Ziva, he has this new stare every time he asks them about you, like they are lying to him. It’s really funny.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>She was used to the short answers, but something in his voice felt off. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I'm fine, I just… I need you to come and pick me up.”</p>
<p>“Why? What’s wrong?” She couldn’t hide her concern. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Jack, I'm fine. I just…”</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me, Gibbs. You don’t sound like yourself. Where are you?”</p>
<p>“I just left Grace’s office. I'm in the parking lot. Giant migraine.”</p>
<p>“All right. Just let your eyes rest until I get there. Can’t believe you let me go on and on about Leon and Tim and…”</p>
<p>“Jack!”</p>
<p>“Sorry. Hanging up now. On my way.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he threw the phone on the seat next to him and realized rule #28 isn’t so bad when the help comes in the shape of Special Agent Jack Sloane. He chuckled at the thought of her being mad at him for her own rambling. Women were great at shifting the blame onto men. He was used to it after 3 failed marriages, but for some reason it was funny when Jack did it. </p>
<p>He didn’t know how long he’d waited. He stopped checking the time after he moved to the other seat and hoped his migraine would go away if he kept his eyes closed. <em>So what if she now knows I went to see Grace? </em>he thought and prepared himself for her questions. <em>She knows me. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to her that I went to talk to Grace.</em> </p>
<p>When he heard a car stop and then her soft voice thanking someone, he smiled to himself. She was smart enough to understand that she needed to drive his car back. That’s a first. A woman driving his truck, he chuckled to himself right when she opened the door on his side and slowly opened his eyes to find her beautiful smile. “Well, Cowboy, I must say, you look like crap.” She brought her warm hand to his cheek. </p>
<p>“Feel like it too.” He closed his eyes to the feel of her touch and sighed. </p>
<p>“I stopped to get something for your migraine. I figured if you couldn’t drive, it’s probably bad.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.”</p>
<p>“Here.” She broke from his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes to watch her look through her bag. </p>
<p><em>It felt good</em>, he thought, as he watched her open the bottle for him and then hand him a pill. It felt good to have someone take care of you. Maybe Grace was right, maybe he should tell her how he really feels about her. <em>Maybe…</em> He closed his eyes and leaned back when she started driving. <em>Maybe later.</em> For now, he should just enjoy the feel of her hand holding onto his and her gentle little squeezes every few seconds. </p>
<p>“It was very responsible of you to call me.” She broke the silence, but her soft voice was well received by his migraine. </p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“You want me to shut up? I can do that. Yeah, I think I’ll just shut up.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He smiled, knowing how hard it was for her not to talk. </p>
<p>She was quiet the rest of the drive, because she suddenly realized something and smiled at the man next to her. She was so worried about him, in such a hurry to get to him, that she didn’t have time to think about being the one he chose to call. She couldn’t remember the exact rule, but she knew he had a rule about asking for help. She should really start learning them, she told herself, and wondered if he kept them written down somewhere. </p>
<p>“We’re… here.” She almost let the word ‘home’ slip as she caressed his thigh. It wasn’t the first time she stopped herself in the last second and changed what she wanted to say. She was an expert by now. </p>
<p>He slowly leaned forward and brought his hand to her neck. She smiled as his thumb caressed her cheek and wanted to break the silence, but his eyes made her heart skip a beat. She never saw him like that before. She heard stories about him getting shot, how hard recovery was for him, how he was when he came back from Paraguay, but in all the time she has known him, he always looked unbreakable. </p>
<p>“You're a good driver,” he whispered, as he drew her to him and kissed her softly. “Don’t think I ever told you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” She suddenly found it really hard to breathe. “That’s one hell of a pill.” She removed his hand from her neck and held it on her thigh. “Why don’t we get you inside and you can get some rest, huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s just a migraine, Jack. I'm fine. Feeling better already.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can see that.” She got out of the car and went around to help him out of the car, but her unbreakable man didn’t wait for her. </p>
<p>“Something I said?” he asked when she glared at him, her arms crossed.</p>
<p>“You called me for help. Let me help.”</p>
<p>“I did.” He smiled as he gently closed the car door and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. </p>
<p>“You're high.” She chuckled at his smirk as he looked down at her. “That pill was too strong.”</p>
<p>“I'm not high.” He laughed a little. </p>
<p>“Then what’s with the compliments? <em>You're a good driver</em>.” They walked inside. “I know I’m a good driver thank you very much, I'm sure you do too, but you never say it.”</p>
<p>“Not to your face.” He smirked again. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you need to sleep it off.”</p>
<p>“Are you staying?”</p>
<p>“Only if you go straight to bed and fall asleep fast, because I'm not staying with whoever the hell this is.” She pointed at him and it made him laugh. </p>
<p>“Come on, Jack.” He once again, put an emphasis on her name, and the butterflies in her stomach suddenly attacked her. </p>
<p><em>He’s been saying my name for over 3 years; and now, all of a sudden, it has this effect on me? </em>she mocked herself, as they made their way up the stairs and his sleepy eyes smiled at her. “This is a very good pill. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Wow.” She shook her head, amazed by how sweet he was. </p>
<p>After helping him out of his suit jacket, he lay on the bed and didn’t even bother with the rest of his clothes. He fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow and all she could do was take his shoes off and lay next to him. It was her turn to be his knight in shining armor and keep him safe. Gently caressing his face, she smiled at how peaceful he was. </p>
<p>As she watched him sleep, she could feel her heart swell with emotions and rush through her veins. There was no stopping those words from dancing on her vocal cords. No stopping her need to say it out loud. “I love you,” she whispered and pressed her lips softly to his forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. His Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
It wasn’t the cooking, he thought as he made his way downstairs. It wasn’t the fire she made that he heard crackling as he reached the bottom of the stairs. It was simply his best friend. The woman whose presence in his life always came with a bittersweet feeling, until he finally gave in and allowed himself to feel again. Jacqueline Sloane, who came to his rescue earlier that day and was now curled up on the couch with a book in her lap and a cup of coffee in her hand. She was there. Of course she was. He smiled as he watched her. The Jack he knew would never leave without saying something. 
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
Thank you to RoxanneRolls, RoxanneRolls, Troubled_Angel_26, Slibbsxlove and to everyone else who took the time to read, comments and give kudos.<br/>
I appreciate it very much and hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Thank you to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I totally need it :)<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Chapter 13</p>
<hr/>
<p>He woke up in a dark room and needed a few seconds to remember how he got there. He was still wearing a suit, covered in a light blanket, wondering how long he was out for. Blinking a few times to check if the migraine was gone, he rose and scanned the room. Her clothes replaced the new PJ’s he gave her on the chair in the corner along with her shoes under it. The familiar smell coming from downstairs brought a smile to his face when he realized she kept herself busy while he was sleeping.</p>
<p>She cooked, he shook his head and splashed some water on his face. She cooked his favorite food which meant she went to the store, because he knew he had nothing in his fridge or his cabinets that she needed for her famous pasta and meatballs. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he wanted to slap himself for waiting so long. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the cooking, he thought as he made his way downstairs. It wasn’t the fire she made that he heard crackling as he reached the bottom of the stairs. It was simply his best friend. The woman whose presence in his life always came with a bittersweet feeling, until he finally gave in and allowed himself to feel again. Jacqueline Sloane, who came to his rescue earlier that day and was now curled up on the couch with a book in her lap and a cup of coffee in her hand. She was there. Of course she was. He smiled as he watched her. The Jack he knew would never leave without saying something. </p>
<p>She went to the store, she cooked and she made a nice fire while he was asleep. She looked so relaxed and so comfortable in his hoodie, in front of the fire, he thought as the words he said to Grace earlier echoed in his head. Sighing, he knew nothing had changed since their conversation. He was still scared. For her. He still couldn’t bear the thought of her getting hurt, but in that moment, he could feel the loneliness in his heart slowly starting to fade. </p>
<p>Suddenly the big R didn’t sound so bad. Maybe Grace was right, he thought he entered the living room and she finally noticed him. </p>
<p>“Hi.” She smiled and closed her book. “How are you feeling? Better?”</p>
<p>“Much better.” He sat down next to her and she put the mug and the book on the table.</p>
<p>“Good.” She examined him, questioning whether he was telling her the truth or trying not to worry her.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He smiled as he gathered her to him and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You're welcome.”</p>
<p>“How long was I out for that you managed to do all this?”</p>
<p>“About 3 hours.” She pulled away and smiled at him. “You fell asleep so fast and at some point, watching you sleep became boring and a bit creepy,” she said with a soft chuckle. “So, I decided to make dinner.”</p>
<p>“And go to the store and get a fire going,” he added.</p>
<p>“And take a shower and set up the table.”</p>
<p>“All that, in 3 hours?”</p>
<p>“Impressive, huh.” She winked. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah.”</p>
<p>“I'm just glad you're feeling better.”</p>
<p>“I am. That pill really knocked me out.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She laughed at him. “I was there.”</p>
<p>“Did you eat?”</p>
<p>“Waiting for you, Cowboy.”</p>
<p>“Let’s eat then.”</p>
<p>“You know…” She wrapped her arm around his waist as they went to the kitchen. “I'm not sure ‘cowboy’ fits when you're wearing a suit.”</p>
<p>“Not sure either.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“I wanted to get some candles and stuff, but I didn’t want you to make fun of me,” she confessed.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t feel good, does it?” He smirked and she suddenly realized exactly how he felt when she made fun of him every time he did something nice for her. </p>
<p>“Already apologized for that, but still, ouch.” She smiled. “Sit down, I’ll get the food.”</p>
<p>“Need help?”</p>
<p>“I can carry 2 plates, Gibbs.” She smiled at her knight. “You can take a break from being my knight every once in a while.”</p>
<p>Walking to the kitchen to get the food, her heart was filled with pride. He was always the one cooking for her at his place. If you classify using the fireplace as cooking. He was the one she’d call if she needed help with something. Today, the tables had turned and she got to do something for him. She got to be his savior. She reminded herself that they were always a good team, they always worked well together, even when she first arrived and lied her way into his house, they still worked well together on that first case. </p>
<p>She shouldn’t have been surprised that things were going so well between them now that they finally crossed that line, but she was. Something inside her prevented her from feeling complacent. The Hollis issue was still hanging over her. Damn Tobias, he knew exactly who to use. She was jealous. She was jealous from the first moment she saw her. She was also puzzled by the effect Hollis had on the man she loved. Jealous, puzzled and afraid. Afraid to wake up and find all this to be a dream. No one really gets to have it all, do they? she asked herself, as she thought about all the changes in her life since she moved to DC.  </p>
<p>“Thought you said you didn’t need help.” He came up from behind her and she jumped, almost knocking out the big bowl of pasta in her hand. </p>
<p>“Again?” </p>
<p>“Sorry. Didn’t mean to…”</p>
<p>“Give me a heart attack?”</p>
<p>“You okay?” He examined her face, but she recognized that look he had on his face and didn’t give him much time. </p>
<p>She quickly passed him and went to the table. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p>
<p>The smirk on his face when she came back to the kitchen to get the other bowl with the sauce and meatballs suggested he wasn’t buying whatever she thought she was selling. </p>
<p>“You uh…” He blocked her way out of the kitchen. “You were fine a minute ago.” </p>
<p>“I'm still fine.” She tried to throw him off with the fake smile she learned to master.</p>
<p>“Well…” He took the bowl from her hand and put it down. “You know me. I'm not one to push. So… when you're ready?”</p>
<p>“Nothing to be ready for,” she tried again. “I was just thinking about something and got carried away for a moment.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He took the bowl and went to the table. “You're the doc, Doc.” He smirked when he turned to look at her. “I shouldn’t be the one telling you to talk.”</p>
<p>“That’s certainly a first.” She chuckled. “You’re definitely not one to have a talk twice a day.”</p>
<p>“Ah…” He sat down. “So, that’s what’s bothering you.”</p>
<p>“No…” She shrugged as she made him a plate. “I'm not bothered.”</p>
<p>“Jack, come on.”</p>
<p>When she sat down and fixed herself a plate, he looked at her, questioning what was really going on in that head of hers. They’d done a hell of a job with burying their feelings in the last couple of years, walking in circles, avoiding their elephant. That’s not how he wanted things to be between them now that they are together, but the fact that she didn’t want to talk, that got his attention. </p>
<p>“Jack, you got something to say, just say it.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we just eat first.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I went to talk to Grace. Would’ve called a cab if I wanted to hide it from you.” </p>
<p>“And you're not hiding anything from me, right?”</p>
<p>“You know everything.” He shrugged and then stood up. “And nothing ever stopped you from asking about the things you don’t know.” He went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers. </p>
<p>“I guess I was just surprised you made an appointment with her.”</p>
<p>“Why? You did, too.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” She didn’t even try to hide how upset it made her. “She can’t tell you I was there. It’s a violation…”</p>
<p>“She didn’t tell me. She just had this annoying smile on her face. I figured she knew.”</p>
<p>“Damn her. Can’t even be mad at her for that.”</p>
<p>“Jack…” He pushed out the chair next to him with his leg and gestured for her to come and sit closer to him. </p>
<p>She sighed and rolled her eyes more so at herself than at him. Saying no to him was always hard for her. Those eyes, with that smirk, it was too much for her. She sat down at the chair next to him and she could feel the effect of his smirk kicking in. “Stop.” She turned his face away with her gentle touch.</p>
<p>He smiled at her. “What’s with the sitting on opposite sides of the table, anyway?”</p>
<p>“This was supposed to be a romantic dinner.”</p>
<p>“Romantic?” He chuckled. Romantic is sitting far away from each other?”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“Jack, I went to see Grace because I needed to talk to someone.”</p>
<p>“About me.”</p>
<p>“Well… kinda obvious.”</p>
<p>“I just…” She hesitated. The last thing she wanted was to seem needy and insecure. </p>
<p>“Jack, you already know…” He paused when she looked away. “You know I have this… thing.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “The reason I waited… ‘til now…”</p>
<p>“Because you're scared.” Her soft voice felt to him like a stab to the heart. He hated those words. “But I already told you…”</p>
<p>“Jack, I know what you told me. Doesn’t make it any less scary.”</p>
<p>“So, what? Are you having second thoughts? You want to take it slower? It’ll be easier if you talk to me. I’ll understand.”</p>
<p>“Not having second thoughts.” He immediately denied it. </p>
<p>“So, just scared.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah.” He shifted, uncomfortable in his chair. “You know why.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” She caressed his arm and smiled softly. “I'm just a little surprised. I don’t think I ever actually heard you admit that you're scared. Even when Ziva came back and I told you that you were afraid, you didn’t confirm or deny it.”</p>
<p>“Stop analyzing me.” </p>
<p>“Even with that… that monster.” She had to pause at the mention of her worst nightmare and take a deep breath before continuing. “You weren’t afraid when you sent me right to him, to save Leon.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” He pointed a threatening finger at her. “First of all, I didn’t send you! And just for the record, I had to cash in a very expensive favor and put a freaking recon satellite on you. Don’t tell me I wasn’t af… I was!”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She put her hand on his chest and felt how her touch and her soft smile slowly defeated his anger. “You're right. I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“I'm not keeping anything from you.” He fidgeted. “You should know better.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She caressed his shoulder. “And you're right. I went to see her, twice in one week. It really shouldn’t surprise me that you needed to talk to someone too.” </p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Right.” She concluded with a firm nod. </p>
<p>“Food’s cold now.” </p>
<p>“You… umm…” She seemed disappointed for some reason. “You're not going to ask why I went to see her twice?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He got up and went to get her plate. “I, as opposed to you, Jack.” He smiled as he pronounced her name in his special way. “Know better.” He passed her on his way to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” She practically chased him to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Means I know you.” He shrugged. “When you want me to know something, you tell me. Just like when you get that itch, you go on one of your nosy quests and start asking questions. You ask me, you ask others about me, but you always ask. Talking is your thing.”</p>
<p>“True, but sometimes I don’t know how.”</p>
<p>“But eventually you find a way.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.” She crossed her arms to her chest and it made him laugh.</p>
<p>“Go eat.” He handed her the warmed-up plate.</p>
<p>She felt a little better after their little talk, but the main issue digging into her stomach still remained unanswered. Hollis. Her name echoed in her head as she waited for him in bed while he was in the shower. She should just confront him. Ask him about her. She tried her hardest to kick those thoughts out of her head. Maybe tomorrow, she made a promise to revisit that thought as she opened her book and tried to read a little. </p>
<p>Fortunately for her, he wasn’t long and this time she even saw him coming. “Still migraine free?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I'm good.” He pulled the covers and laid next to her. “I was thinking… maybe we should do something tomorrow night.” </p>
<p>“Do something as in…?” </p>
<p>“I dunno… get dinner, drinks…”</p>
<p>“A date? Outside of the basement?” She smiled and then bit her lip. “Are you asking me out, Gibbs?”</p>
<p>“Well…?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately for you…” She kissed him. “I have plans tomorrow night.” </p>
<p>“Plans?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She grinned at his annoyance.</p>
<p>“On a Friday night?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“With who?”</p>
<p>“You have no idea how it makes me feel that you're jealous.” She kissed him. </p>
<p>“Not jealous.” He shifted and turned the light off. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you are.” She laughed. “But you don’t need to be.” She pulled him to her and snuggled into him, trying to soften him. “I promised Ellie I would help her with something. We have the whole evening planned. Kasie is coming too.”</p>
<p>“Slumber party?”</p>
<p>“More like girls/wine night.” She chuckled. </p>
<p>“Staying in or going out?” he inquired.</p>
<p>“Ah… my protective knight in a marine sniper t-shirt.” She slipped her hands under his shirt. “Staying in.”</p>
<p>“All right.”</p>
<p>“I'm sure you and your 3 Bs will do just fine.”</p>
<p>“Not worried.”</p>
<p>“At least say you’ll miss me.” She laughed at his attempt to sound indifferent. </p>
<p>“Dunno ‘bout that. Need a reason to.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll give you a reason.” She laughed.   </p>
<p>The next morning, they left in different cars and met in the diner. Elaine wasn’t surprised to see them together again and as usual was quick with their coffee. Her sugar ritual still made him question her sanity as he watched that dispenser in her hands go up and down 3 times before she was satisfied. He liked his eggs over easy, she liked egg white omelettes, he drank black sugarless coffee, she murdered hers. Different, but more alike than meets the eye. </p>
<p>“So, any plans for today if no new case comes in?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, figured I’d let them wash the cars.” He chuckled. </p>
<p>“You are one hell of a mean boss.”</p>
<p>“I’ll buy them lunch after.”</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>“How about you?”</p>
<p>“I always have work.” </p>
<p>“This ‘help’ Bishop asked for, is it something I should be worried about?”</p>
<p>“Did I tell you that FLETA asked me to give a lecture on forensic psychology?” She completely ignored his question and he didn’t like it at all. “Save the Gibbs stare for the bad guys. You know I would tell you if I thought you should know. Now, about my thing…” She grinned. “FLETA.”</p>
<p>“I’m not surprised.”</p>
<p>“They said it would be sometime next month and if everything goes well, they might make it a regular thing.”</p>
<p>“So, you're a probie professor,” he joked. </p>
<p>“Were you ever asked to give a lecture at the academy?”</p>
<p>“Me?” He almost choked on his coffee. “Why? What have you heard?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” She stopped herself from laughing at his slight panic, but he noticed the little smile she couldn’t control. “I know you teach field training class sometimes.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. Not for a long time.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s a no to the lecture.”</p>
<p>“No to the lecture. No to field training class and if Leon asks you, tell him I'm busy.”</p>
<p>“Hey, here’s an idea.” She smiled and he immediately rolled his eyes. “We can teach a class together.” She paused when he looked at her like she was crazy. “Just hear me out.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Come on. I’ll do my psychology thing, you’ll do you with your gut and try to prove me wrong and I’ll end up winning. You know, like it usually goes.” </p>
<p>“Really?” He asked as Elaine arrived with their order. </p>
<p>“You know what I mean. Come on, Gibbs. We’re a good team. It could be fun, beneficial too. We can show them how effective our collaboration is with a focus on teamwork. How to combine different investigative techniques, different experience and skillsets, ultimately capitalizing on team members' strengths to solve cases.”</p>
<p>“We’re a team?” He smiled at how enthusiastic she was.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah, we are.” </p>
<p>“Thought you only answer Leon.”</p>
<p>“Urgh! You are incorrigible.” </p>
<p>“Not doing it.”</p>
<p>“Why?” She pouted. </p>
<p>“Not giving a lecture. Not doing any kind of talking.”</p>
<p>“How about you just stand there looking good in one of your suits and I do all the talking?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“I'm pitching this to Leon.”</p>
<p>“No.” He warned her. “No, you're not.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I won’t. For now.” Her amused smile annoyed him more than her crazy idea. “But I’ll break you, eventually. I always do.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with that.” </p>
<p>At the end of that workday, he brought her coffee from the diner and bragged about how he made his team clean the cars. She loved it when he was in a good mood. She loved that he came by to see her before he left and made plans to make her breakfast at his place the next day. It was everything she had wished for. Every time she imagined them together, she mocked herself for painting this perfect picture in her mind. She wasn’t mocking herself anymore. She was in love with her best friend and just like their friendship, their next level step felt promising. </p>
<p>If only she knew…</p>
<p>Girls night at Ellie's was fun. Even Delilah joined them. The young mother in that group couldn’t pass on a rare Friday night away from the kids, with good company and good food, lots of wine and laughs. She left Tim with the twins, and for one night, let herself relax and unwind. It was good for all 4 of them. As for Jack, she pondered on the idea of telling them about the major change in her life. </p>
<p>Her thoughts from the previous night, that were abruptly interrupted by her hungry man, came back to her. Her life had changed so much, since the day she accepted Leon's job offer. Saying no wasn’t an option, not to the man who saved her life. She got to know and work with an amazing group of people that took her in, and made her part of their family. Connecting with her daughter and getting a chance to be in her life was something she never thought could happen, but the move to DC had made it possible. </p>
<p>Getting closure for herself and for the brothers she had lost was the foundation to it all. She never really started the healing process until she faced her worst nightmare and made him answer and pay for his crimes. She put him where he belonged. Her scars will always be there, on her body and in her heart, her loss would never be replaced, but knowing she got justice for her Mighty Wingos was monumental. </p>
<p>Falling in love was probably the last piece of the puzzle that she never thought she would complete. She never even saw it coming. She knew he was flawed. She knew he would be a challenge, but every moment spent with him brought them closer. Every day that turned into a week, brought on a case that turned into a lesson. Every conversation, every secret shared, peeled another layer from both of them, and all of it helped build what they had. </p>
<p>But, no one gets to have it all. Do they? </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Thank you for reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Hollis Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> <br/>'Please don’t come after me. If you ever cared, I need you to respect my wishes.'</p>
<p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Allison, RoxanneRolls, Troubled_Angel_26, Slibbsxlove and to everyone else who took the time to read, comments and give kudos.<br/>I appreciate it very much and hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Thank you to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I totally need it :)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Chapter 14</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He had just finished the fireplace hotdogs he made himself for dinner and took another look at the new sketch he'd started working, on before clearing up the table. He had thought about it ever since she told him that story about her parents. He'd wanted to do something like that for her and almost started a few times too, but he always stopped himself. All he could do was take this idea and bury it deep in his heart along with the rest of his feelings for her.</p>
<p>He was ready now, he smiled, as he turned the TV off and finished his second beer. Looking at the sketch again, he scribbled a few reminders on the side and folded it. It had to be perfect, he told himself and the drawers will have to open even 20 years from now. He didn’t have the distraction of wooing her. He already had her. All he needed was to start working on it which was the tricky part. How on earth was he going to keep her out of the basement? </p>
<p>Hiding the sketch inside a Navy history book he knew she would never open, he made a mental list of the things he needed for it and then headed to the basement. His plan was to spend a quiet night with the three Bs and continue the work on the damage he'd made to the boat after that fight they'd had. Never work with wood after a fight with Jack, he joked to himself.  Nothing other than the woman herself could make it better, not even the boat. “She will be the end of me,” he mumbled as he scratched his head.</p>
<p>The unexpected knock on the door as he opened the basement door surprised him. He wasn’t expecting anyone at such a late hour and on a Friday night of all days. <em> I'm coming back on Friday. </em> He remembered her message when he saw her standing on the other side of the door. <em> So much for a quiet, relaxing night in the basement </em>, he thought, as he opened the door and stood there in silence, waiting for her to say the first words.</p>
<p>“Can I come in?” she finally asked with a shaky voice. </p>
<p>He cleared the way for her and closed the door when she went in. </p>
<p>“Jethro, I…” She paused when he walked away and sighed heavily before following him into the living room. </p>
<p>He knew she'd come to explain herself. He wanted to hear her side of the story, her reason for doing it, but he could also hear how nervous she was. “Drink?” His cold tone made it clear that he was still upset. </p>
<p>“Yes, please. Water?”</p>
<p>His cold and distant look nearly broke her heart, but she expected as much. She'd deceived him, lied to him, flirted with him and even though she'd had her reasons, she wasn’t sure he would understand them. “You wanna sit down?” He handed her the glass. </p>
<p>She drank a little and put the glass down on the table. “Please don’t look at me like that,” she pleaded in her soft voice. </p>
<p>“Met your husband,” he finally revealed, after a long and agonizing silence. </p>
<p>“You did?” she asked, as she felt her heart start racing. “Where?”</p>
<p>“At the hospital.”</p>
<p>“In the cafeteria?” Her heart skipped a beat when everything became clear to her suddenly.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“It was you? You told him that if I'm worth it he'll find a way?”</p>
<p>He looked away and swallowed hard when he realized he was right. Not that he'd ever felt the need to double check his gut, but still, he was right and at that moment he hated that her happiness was important to him. </p>
<p>“Jethro.” She suddenly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I don’t know what to say.” She held onto him tight.</p>
<p>He could tell how emotional she was and even as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, he knew there was no way he would let her off the hook so easily. He still needed answers and he was going to get them. When he slowly began to pull away, she sniffled and it only made it more difficult for him to be angry with her. </p>
<p>“You could’ve told him,” she whispered, as she looked up at him. “Why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Tell me why, Hol. Why’d you do it?”</p>
<p>Sighing heavily, she sat down and drank a little water. He knew her well enough to understand that nothing about this was easy for her. He had to give her time to collect herself and rolled his eyes at himself for being so merciful towards her when he'd almost ripped Tobias’ head off. They were all right about him. He sat down next to her and shifted to face her.</p>
<p>“You know, when I heard the name Fornell at the coffee shop, my heart ached.” She paused to take another sip. “For him and his daughter and for you too. I waited until he ended the call and asked him if he knew you.” Rolling her eyes at herself, half a smile suddenly forming on her lips for the first time since she arrived, she shook her head and scoffed. “I keep thinking about something Director Shepard told me once. She asked to talk to me alone in her office and offered me bourbon. She said that drinking bourbon is an acquired taste and if I spend enough time around you, I’ll learn. I asked her when she first acquired it and she said that it’d been a while, but it was something that stays with you. Clearly, at some point, she stopped talking about the bourbon.”</p>
<p>“Ya think?” </p>
<p>“But she was right, Jethro.” She wiped a few remaining tears from her cheek. “It is something that stayed with me. When I ended things with you, I left for Hawaii. No, I ran away. I needed to get over you and when I came back, I got married, but still, you were always there in the back of my head. I never stopped caring. I never stopped feeling guilty for how I ended things with you. I never stopped feeling guilty for not trying harder to be there for you after Diane died.”</p>
<p>“Holly…”</p>
<p>“No. Please.” She put her hand upright and stopped him. “I need to say this. I need to explain myself.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He sighed. “Are you good with water or do you want something else?”</p>
<p>“I'm good with water.”</p>
<p>He quickly went to get a beer and sat back down. “All right.”</p>
<p>“When Tobias told me about Jack, he had that look in his eyes. He said that you two were perfect for each other and that everyone around you could see it. He said that you saw it too, but you were too afraid to take that step. I didn’t promise him anything that day in the coffee shop. I told him I would think about it, because I knew better and the last thing I wanted to do was to lie to you.”</p>
<p>“So why did you?”</p>
<p>“I decided to talk to you first. I thought I would come here, have a drink or two. I didn’t know I was going to walk into your poker night and come face to face with someone who I'm convinced is completely in love with you.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me about your husband?”</p>
<p>“You know why…” she nearly whispered. “I didn’t want to admit I failed. Not to you, of all people.”</p>
<p>“And the offer from SecNav?”</p>
<p>“She did offer me a job, but it happened 6 months ago,” she confessed. “I turned her down because taking it would mean more traveling and back then I was looking for a lighter schedule. I also genuinely believed she had feelings for you.”</p>
<p>“Saved her daughter.”</p>
<p>“She told me.”</p>
<p>“So you knew everything, but you still grilled me about her.”</p>
<p>“Jethro, you have to do something about Jack.” She rested her hand on his knee. “Before it’s too late.”</p>
<p>“You're still not off the hook, Hol. Don’t change the subject. You lied to me.”</p>
<p>“I want you to be happy. Is that so wrong?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Very. I don’t need my friends to play matchmakers behind my back and I don’t need my married friend to flirt with me when she's supposed to be focusing on saving her marriage.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you brought him back to me.”</p>
<p>“Did you take him back?”</p>
<p>“We talked today, about everything and we both decided to make changes in our careers.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“And you? Are you going to do something? I know you love her. What you and I had was good, but the way you look at her. I wasn’t expecting that. Somewhere deep inside, I think I was even a little jealous.”</p>
<p>He looked away and wondered if he should tell her the truth.</p>
<p>“Does she know about Shannon and Kelly?”</p>
<p>“Yes. She knows everything.”</p>
<p>“Jethro, stop being so stubborn. You deserve to be happy and she makes you happy, don’t even try to deny it. I know what I saw. Even your people at the diner see it. She gets the Gibbs treatment there.”</p>
<p>“That’s all her. I had nothing to do with it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve noticed. Everyone loves her.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He looked away and took a deep breath before reaching an agreement with his proud self. “I think I can tell you. I know you're not gonna gloat like that moron who calls himself my best friend.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, really?” She understood right away. “So, it worked?”</p>
<p>“Don’t even say it!”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” She did her best to keep a straight face. “But I'm happy for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. We’ll see how it goes, but don’t tell Tobias about this yet.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know why you waited so long. She’s special. I’m pretty sure that if it weren’t for this crazy plan, we would’ve been very good friends.”</p>
<p>“You can still be good friends. Jack is very forgiving.”</p>
<p>“Unlike you.”</p>
<p>“I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“And Tobias?”</p>
<p>“Soon. Gotta make him work for it.”</p>
<p>“Jethro, I really am Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you all say you're sorry. How about thinking before you do something stu…”</p>
<p>“Something stupid that worked.”</p>
<p>“Still doesn’t make it right.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she agreed. “Hence the hundred apologies.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t even close to a hundred.”</p>
<p>“I have to go.” They both stood up and she took his hand in hers. “You know… I’m always here for you. If there’s a chance that we could remain in each other’s lives, I would like that.”</p>
<p>“As long as you stop lying to me, I think we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Wrapping his arms around her, he gathered her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head. “John described you as a strong  silent type cop. A tough guy with a good heart,” she said into his chest. “In hindsight, I should’ve known.”</p>
<p>“You think I'm a tough guy with a good heart?” He laughed as he pulled away and looked at her. </p>
<p>“I think you're much more than a tough guy with a good heart, but as a first impression, John wasn’t wrong.”</p>
<p>“You found a good man, Hol.”</p>
<p>“Same for you, Jethro. Tobias was right. She is perfect for you.”</p>
<p>“Well, what do you know…” He chuckled as they went to the door together. “We both found ourselves a doctor.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.” She smiled. “How about that.”  </p>
<p>He didn’t pay much attention to the car lights passing by his house when they reached the door. She looked into his eyes as she ran her hand down his arm and felt the butterflies suddenly attacking her stomach. Some things will never change, she thought to herself. “Please tell her that I'm sorry and that I'm happy for both of you.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Jethro.”</p>
<p>“Night, Hol.”</p>
<p>A quick check of his phone showed him no activity. Something inside pushed him to call her, just to hear her voice and make sure she’s having a good time with the girls. He pressed her speed dial number, but then erased it quickly. “Get a grip, Jethro,” he mocked himself. “Let her have one night with the girls.”</p>
<p>He took out that new sketch he made and went down to the basement to start his quiet night. Fixing the boat and coming up with new ideas on the sketch had him working until about 3am before he decided to call it a night. Checking his phone again, his gut told him to pick up the phone and call her. He was sure she would've at least sent him one text. At least a good night to let him know she was thinking about him. </p>
<p>Why was he acting like a clingy teenager? he asked himself, as he got in bed. On the other side of this sleep he was trying to start, she was waiting, in the diner, like they planned. Breakfast and then a weekend together. He had it all planned in his head. Home Depot, supplies, groceries, fireplace T-bones and black and white movies. Just a few hours away, he told himself as he drifted off.</p>
<p>He woke up that morning and was surprised that she still hadn’t texted him. Smiling at her PJ’s on the chair in the corner, he figured she probably had too much wine the night before. As he got dressed, he imagined her at the diner, hung over, smiling at him as he walked through the door. <em> Wine always gave the worst hangover, </em> he said to himself. Why  people would do that to themselves was beyond him.  </p>
<p>When her car wasn’t at the diner, he walked inside and checked. Maybe she Ubered because of her hangover. When she wasn’t inside, he asked Elaine if she had come in that morning and when her answer was no, he went back to his car and drove to her place. Cursing himself for ignoring his gut, he released a sigh of relief when he spotted her car outside her place. Yep, damn hangover had her sleeping in, he smiled. </p>
<p>He wasn’t smiling when he picked the lock and walked in to find an empty apartment. The first thing he did was call her, but her phone was off. Her closet doors were open and he noticed right away that some clothes were missing, but it wasn’t until he noticed the note on her nightstand next to her keys that he understood what was happening.</p>
<p>His heart started pounding in his chest when he sat down on her bed and hesitated before reaching for that folded piece of paper. He didn’t have to read it to know that she was gone. He didn’t even have to connect the dots because his gut took him back to the night before, and to those bright car lights flashing past his house. He knew how it looked, but he also knew that no matter what that note said, nothing would stop him from finding her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Please don’t come after me. If you ever cared, I need you to respect my wishes. </em>
</p>
<p>No name, no reason, no goodbye. Oh, hell! He mocked himself. You don’t need your name to be written on this goddamn note to know that it’s addressed to you. She knew you’d come here. You don’t need a reason because you know exactly why she left and you sure as hell don’t need her goodbye because this isn’t a goddamn goodbye. He crumpled the piece of paper and clenched his fist around it.</p>
<p>The next number he dialed was to his senior agent as he left her apartment and got into his car. “Need you at work. Get Torres and Bishop too. I’ll meet you there.”</p>
<p>He didn’t have time to explain and he wasn’t planning on taking orders from her or respecting her wishes. What about his wishes? He smacked the wheel as he stopped at a red light. What about facing him like a grown up and giving him a piece of her mind? Nothing had stopped her before. She always confronted him when she needed to. Why not now? </p>
<p>He didn’t even get coffee; he shook his head as he entered the squad room. He needed his damn coffee. Don’t come after me, he scoffed as he shoved his hand into his jeans pocket and felt the crumpled paper inside. The hell I won’t! For the first time in 30 years he finally felt good. For the first time in 30 years he allowed himself to open his heart and truly let someone in. There was no force in this world that would keep him away from her, not after he got that feeling back in his heart. </p>
<p>The first thing he did after turning his computer on was put out a BOLO on her. Airports and train stations all over DC and California. The Jack he knew would only run away to a warm climate. That was a given.</p>
<p>“Morning, Boss.” Tim showed up and quickly sat down when he noticed his boss was on case mode. “We have a case?”</p>
<p>“I just put a BOLO out on Sloane.” He walked over to him. “DC and California.”</p>
<p>“Boss?” The concern on his senior agent’s face only made him angrier. “Phone records, credit cards, airport cameras. I need you to find her. Dulles, Reagan… whatever. Just find her.”</p>
<p>“Agent Gibbs.” The familiar voice from the second floor surprised him.</p>
<p>“Leon?” He looked at and questioned the reason he was in on a Saturday morning.</p>
<p>“My office, now,” he ordered him. “Agent McGee, stop doing whatever it is you're doing.”</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed as he looked at his director and realized he knew something. “You do what I tell you!” he commanded and then glared at his director, daring him to challenge him again. “You don’t stop until I tell you to stop! You got that?”</p>
<p>“My office. Now!” Leon ordered him again and watched as he made his way up to his office without even looking at him.</p>
<p>Storming into his boss’ office, he spotted her gun, badge and credentials right away, on the conference table. </p>
<p>“She’s gone, Gibbs,” Leon said calmly after closing the door behind him. “I just got off the phone with her.”</p>
<p>“What?” He took out his phone and dialed her number.</p>
<p>“She left her phone here as well.” </p>
<p>“What did she tell you?” He glared at him and demanded an answer. </p>
<p>“She asked me to tell you not to look for her. She needs time. She promised she would come back, but she doesn’t know when. All she knows is that she needs to be alone.”</p>
<p>“Where is she, Leon?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Leon!”</p>
<p>“And even if I did… she made it clear that she doesn’t want to see you or talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well, she should tell me to my face.” He took her credentials and stormed out of his office only to have Leon follow him back to the squad room. </p>
<p>“Gibbs!”</p>
<p>McGee was joined by Bishop and Torres in the bullpen and was updating them on what he knew when their boss was suddenly being chased by their director. “This isn’t good,” McGee whispered.</p>
<p>“Listen up.” Leon stopped at the top of the stairs. “No one has the authorization to use Navy resources to find Agent Sloane. Anyone who disobeys me will be fired. That includes you, Agent Gibbs.”</p>
<p>The three agents looked at their boss who stopped in his tracks when he heard Leon’s threat and watched as he calmly went to his desk and took out his things from his desk drawer. “You got it, Director.” He looked up at his boss as he slammed his badge and his credentials on his desk.</p>
<p>“Gibbs?” Bishop looked at him in shock.</p>
<p>Looking at his three shocked agents, he grabbed his coat and sighed as he tossed his flip phone on the desk. “I'm done.”</p>
<p>The three agents exchanged looks, but the only one to actually do something was Bishop. Leaving her partners behind, she ran to the elevator and made it just in time before the doors closed.</p>
<p>“Are we going to Fornell’s?” she asked when the doors closed.</p>
<p>He looked at her and realized he was too angry to even consider using him for that.</p>
<p>“Gibbs…” She sighed and suddenly stopped the elevator. “She told me last night. When I walked her to the car, she told me everything. She was on her way to see you. She was so happy. What happened?”</p>
<p>“A misunderstanding happened.”</p>
<p>“We’ll find her.” She hugged him. “It’s what we do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Thank you for reading. </p>
<p>Thoughts?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Operation Sloane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We know she’s in LA now.” McGee slurped what was left in his coke and was getting ready for her hide and seek game. “I will find her.”<br/>“No, you won’t.” A familiar voice from outside made them all turn around and find their boss standing at the entrance. “Go home, all of you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Allison, RoxanneRolls, Troubled_Angel_26, Slibbsxlove, Trhooligan7302, Kerri, Caralina, DrMissPhys88, Kronicas, ShouldIstay and to everyone else who took the time to read, comments or give kudos.<br/>I appreciate it very much and hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Thank you to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I totally need it :)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chapter 15</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting outside Fornell’s garage, alone with his thoughts, while his trusted agent and his probationary best friend went through Jack’s phone records. He couldn’t believe that just 12 hours ago everything was perfect between them and now she was on the run from him, probably halfway across the country. How the hell was he going to find her? He asked himself as he released a heavy sigh. How the hell was he going to find someone as smart as she was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her intelligence wasn't the only problem. Anyone who had seen a few movies would know that all you need is some cash, a hat or two and a change of clothes to stay under the radar. Jack, on the other hand, she was Gibbs smart. Graduated with honors,  too. Knowing him, as well as she did, gave her an advantage. Hell, only yesterday morning they talked about their different work methods. She knew how his mind worked and all the ways he would try to locate her. That was the real problem. Looking for her when she had at least a 10 hour head start would be just like searching for a needle in a haystack at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” His best friend came up from behind him and handed him a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t make any unusual calls in the last few days. All work-related numbers and her daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means she made a call from a burner phone. Did you find the number she called Leon from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we did. It’s off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not stupid, Tobias. She dumped that phone the second she hung up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to make a list of all her friends in San Diego. People she worked with. Social media crap. Relatives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go look for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're just gonna start knocking on people’s doors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I have to, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened anyway?” he asked, and regretted it the second his furious friend looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He raised his voice as he stood up. “I’ll tell you exactly what happened. You happened, genius! You and Hollis happened! That’s why she left! That’s why I'm in this mess! It was you and your brilliant plan. You couldn’t just let me live my life the way I wanted to, could you? You just had to get involved. I hope you're happy! Your plan worked. For about a week!” he yelled as he smashed the coffee mug on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGee and Torres arrived just in time to see the mug smashed into pieces on Fornell’s driveway and their boss walking to his car. “Go home! All of you,” he ordered them. “We’re done here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is usually where Sloane runs after him and calms him down,” McGee mumbled as they all watched him drive away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find her.” Bishop exclaimed. “We can’t just sit and do nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to talk to Vance.” The senior agent sighed. “Sloane told him she doesn’t want to talk to anyone. She only called him because she didn’t want him to worry about her, but she left her badge, her credentials, her phone, even her office keys. I don’t think she’s coming back anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he warned us,” Torres complained and added an eye roll to emphasize how annoyed he was. “He warned us three times from trying to find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was pretty clear about it.” McGee confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But come on, you guys,” Torres said as he dropped his go bag down on the floor. “We know Gibbs, he’s probably on his way to Metro now. Someone there must owe him a favor. It’s not like he would give up like that and on Sloane… you know, with their thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Nick… that’s not funny anymore.” Bishop rolled her eyes at him. “It turns out that they really didn’t have a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Nah… they totally had a thing. Come on, Ellie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t. Not until last week. Guys, she was so happy last night. She told me everything. She was on her way to his house last night and now she’s gone. Something must've happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three sets of eyes were suddenly fixated on the private investigator slowly retreating to his garage. “Fornell?” The young blonde called after him and he suddenly froze. “Is there something that we should know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should know?” He turned around slowly as he scratched his head. “Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what happened last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should listen to your boss. He told you to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” She slowly made her way to him. “I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you that Gibbs is not really our boss anymore. He left his badge behind when Vance threatened to fire him. He quit. So spit it out!” She was in his face now. “What are you not telling us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is that Hollis went to see him last night. I don't know anything else. Maybe Jack walked in on them. I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The misunderstanding.” She mumbled quietly to herself. “Jack must've seen them and thought… but why would she…?” The wheels in her head were suddenly in high gear and the private investigator knew where she was going with it. “Fornell! Why would Jack think that there is something going on between Gibbs and Hollis Mann?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, fine. It’s all my fault.” He caved. “I had a plan to get them together. Hollis was supposed to be the nudge they needed to get together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Hollis Mann married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be an innocent flirt. To make Jack jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is that why he punched you?” Torres asked with a big smile on his face. “Man, lying to Gibbs is a big no-no. You should know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my plan worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until it didn’t!” Bishop fired at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, enough, all of you.” McGee suddenly took charge as he walked into Fornell’s garage like he owned it. “Ellie, you spend the most time with her. Try to think if she mentioned anyone or any place she wanted to go to. I want a list ASAP. Nick, social media. Facebook, Twitter, anything Sloane has, you look through it. We know her. We know she likes to surf. She likes the sun. Find me something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Tobias asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any favors in the FBI? Put out a BOLO on her, in California. She had to have gone there. That’s the only thing that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to hack the cameras at Dulles and Reagan and try to find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, you're kinda breaking the law.” Bishop whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done it many times for far less important things.” He sat down and opened his laptop. “I’ve known Gibbs for a long time and I know that if he made that move… if he broke another rule...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were making plans to go to Paris together.” Bishop revealed suddenly and Fornell’s jaw dropped. “To visit Ziva and Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you see why I have to do this? We all know how much she means to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look for flights that left for California in the last few hours while I think about potential spots she might go to,” she said as she opened her own laptop and sat down on the floor in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sat down on the floor next to her and took out his phone. “I can’t believe that all this time, they really didn’t have a thing…” he muttered. “I mean Christmas… you were there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would never break another rule. Not after burning rule 10.” Bishop offered her professional opinion being the reason he burned that rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had nothing to do with his rules.” Tobias sighed as he poured some coffee for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it about then?” The three of them looked at him, but only Bishop was nosy enough to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about his past,” he nearly whispered. “He doesn’t want anything to happen to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why he kept her away.” The young agent paused and looked at his best friend, knowing Diane had to be one of the reasons. “You guys, we gotta find her. He waited all this time. You should’ve seen her last night. She said she was in love with her best friend. She said she felt like they’ve been together for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to call in some favors.” Fornell grabbed his phone and was about to go into his house. “Tim, hold off on the hacking. I might be able to get us a less illegal way of doing things. I don’t want you to get in trouble with Vance because of all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll just do background checks on her friends for now. Maybe I’ll get lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent hours in Fornell’s garage. They had breakfast burritos and lots of coffee for breakfast, while they waited for the FBI resources and access to all the data they needed. They had burgers for lunch when they found the flight she was on and ran background checks on her friends and family, but their real progress was right before dinner. They were just about to order pizza when they found a video of her making a $2000 withdrawal from an ATM at LAX airport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a white baseball cap, jeans and a black coat. The MIT genius tried to follow her next moves but when she looked up at one of the cameras, he knew she was too smart to be traced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Sloane is a dangerous woman.” Nick was impressed with her, but the hard stare Ellie gave him made him wipe off that smile right away. “What? She’s smart and sneaky. She probably went to the bathroom to change clothes. That’s what I would do. No way we’re going to find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know she’s in LA now.” McGee slurped what was left in his coke and was getting ready for her hide and seek game. “I will find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you won’t.” A familiar voice from outside made them all turn around and find their boss standing at the entrance. “Go home, all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Boss…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts, Tim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found her at the airport…” he tried. “I can track her movements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knew you would. She knew we’d track her money transactions. She’s not stupid, Tim. Pack up your stuff. I appreciate everything you’ve done today, but it ends now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just give up, Gibbs.” Ellie tried to hide how sad she was for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You listen to me now.” He walked inside and came up to Tim first. “This is your team now. You look after each other, okay?” He pulled him into a hug. “You watch over Nick. He gets under Leon’s skin and it’s never good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has it in for me, Boss,” he pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” McGee asked him as they pulled apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going away for a few days.” He turned to Nick and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “You take care of your partners, you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you, Boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bishop…” He extended his hand to her, but she refused him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you're just gonna quit,” she scoffed, as she fought to hold off her tears and then stormed out of the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go after her.” Nick volunteered, but Gibbs stopped him and went after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to run after her. The second she heard him call her name she stopped in her tracks and waited for him to catch up. “You don’t get it, do you?” She wiped the tears from her face. “She loves you. You can’t just give up on her like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctant to go into details about his personal life, he sighed and was about to end the conversations when he suddenly realized she knew more than he thought. “She asked me not to come after her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since when do you listen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since she’s the one who’s asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gibbs, she told me everything last night. She was happy. She just misinterpreted what she saw last night. You have to find her and explain it to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want to be found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she needs time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Gibbs! What she needs is for you to fight for her. Fornell told us about his stupid plan. I was there, I saw what Hollis Mann showing up did to her. The second she asked me about her, I knew how she felt and I know how she feels now. You should’ve seen her face last night when she talked about you. She needs to know that you want her and not Hollis Mann.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us find her, Gibbs. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleading voice of his agent made him sigh heavily and look away. She never had a problem telling him how she felt or what she thought. Maybe he still needs them, he thought as he made a decision. “Alright, fine, but you're done for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She smiled through her tears and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” She practically dragged him back to Fornell’s driveway. “Listen up, guys, Operation Sloane is still on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best name you could come up with?” He smiled for the first time since he realized Jack had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not like we’re at work and need to hide things from Vance,” she shrugged, but the thought of their director suddenly made her angry. “He can be so heartless sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him a break. He’s just trying to protect her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From who? From you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From everything and everyone,” he explained. “I get it. He’s just doing what she asked him to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her phone started ringing, she looked at the screen and then looked at him with a guilty face. “Don’t hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done?” he asked and it only took him a second to figure it out. “You called her again? What is it with you calling her every time something happens with me? What can she possibly do from Paris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can give me pointers on how to help you. She knows you better than anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me that!” He snatched the phone from her hand and walked away as he answered the phone.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find her?” she asked calmly even after he barked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t find her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to yell at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not yelling at you, I'm just…” He paused and took a deep breath. “I'm fine. Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any leads? Do you need my help with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ziva, I’m good. Go be with your family. Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I'm here if you need me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to be with your daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. She says hi. She misses you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to call you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back to the garage, Ellie was hiding behind McGee. “You really need to stop doing that, Bishop. She doesn’t need the distraction or the excuse to leave her family again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I won’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. Since apparently it doesn’t matter what I say and Bishop isn’t going to stop this Operation Sloane thing, you can keep looking, but stay away from NCIS resources. I don’t need you to get in trouble with Leon. Just because I quit doesn’t mean you guys need to lose your jobs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find her, Boss.” McGee smiled. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and we’re not just doing this for you. We care about her too. Can’t imagine coming to work every day and not seeing her there. Not seeing you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes at her when she became emotional again and she covered her face. “Enough already. Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged him tightly and didn’t want to let go. She almost asked him not to go, but she knew he had already made up his mind. “Are you going to the cabin? You left your phone at work. How can we reach you if we find something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fornell gave me a new phone. He has the number. I was planning on staying at the cabin for a few days, but I think I'm gonna stick around for now, since you’re running the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can meet up at your place after work,” she suggested and he knew by the look on her face that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrap it up for today. We’ll talk tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can bring bagels for breakfast.” She volunteered. “Burritos too. Oh, yeah. 5 layers of breakfast burritos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’ll cover lunch.” Tim added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, you take the day off. It’s the weekend, stay home with your family. Bishop and I can handle the security cameras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Torres felt a little left out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You meet me at Home Depot in the morning. Got some work for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” He saluted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop stayed behind after McGee and Torres left and had dinner with the two friends. He looked a bit different than he had that morning, calmer, especially with Fornell which seemed odd to her. He left that morning after smashing his coffee mug and blaming his best friend for everything, but now he acted like nothing happened. He even agreed to stay for dinner when Fornell offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed with him, mostly because she refused to believe he really quit, but also because she wanted to tell him about last night. She wanted to tell him everything Jack told her last night. She hoped if he knew how Jack felt about him, he would go after her, but something stopped her. She knew he was hurting and didn’t want to add to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he drove her home later that evening, she tried not to stare at him as she remembered Jack’s words from last night. The young agent never had a problem saying what’s on her mind, but in those moments she fought the urge to tell him how happy it made her to find out about him and Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just like always, he sensed that she was dying to speak. “What?” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already had one wedding since I joined NCIS. I am so going to be maid of honor this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes wasn't sufficient enough to express his annoyance. It’s been barely a week since he accepted his feelings and she was already planning his fifth wedding. “She ran away to the other side of the world and you're planning a wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in LA. Hardly the other side of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have failed as a teacher if you think she’s in LA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. She’s not stupid.” She agreed. “She knew we’d find the ATM footage and track her flight. She probably drove to San Diego.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t drive to San Diego.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows that’s the first place we’d look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” She smiled at him and examined his face. “You know where she is! You found her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know for sure yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know!” She smacked the dashboard. “I knew it was odd that you were suddenly so calm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might be there. I haven’t confirmed it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, where is she? How did you find her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to her place after I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snapped at Fornell.” She smiled. “He had it coming by the way. I'm totally Team Gibbs in this feud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to her place. I had to gather my thoughts, get my gut going. Looked through her photo albums.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found something in her photo albums.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a place, I found out her friend owns it.” He took a photo out of his plaid shirt pocket and handed it to her. “She went there every year, except for the last three since she moved to DC. I googled it today. It’s right on the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gibbs, you have to go. Let’s get you a plane ticket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to give her a few days to cool off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree. She doesn’t need to cool off. She needs to know that she misinterpreted what she saw. She needs to know that you love her.” She pointed at him. “You're not my boss anymore. I can tell it how it is even if you don’t like it. I know you love her. Don’t even bother denying it and I know for a fact that she loves you, too. She told me last night. She had that big smile on her face when she said: ‘I'm in love with my best friend. I’ve never felt this way. It’s like we’ve been together for years.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said that?” He tried to stay focused on the road, but suddenly his heart started pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Word for word, Gibbs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn her!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, as he slowed down and without any warning, made a U-turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Gibbs? Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check when the next flight to LA is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… are we going to the airport? Don’t you need to pack first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a go bag, Bishop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta pick something up from the Navy Yard before I go to the airport.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something she left behind.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Thank you for reading. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lost and... Found?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He watched her for a few minutes, in her element, surrounded by waves and sounds that were meant to give her solace. Whether she was waiting for the next good wave, or just relaxing, he knew there was a storm inside her. That’s the only reason why the toughest person he knew would choose to run away from something and not confront it. She ran straight into the danger when she found the man who tortured her, but she ran away from him. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to:<br/>Allison, RoxanneRolls, Troubled_Angel_26, Slibbsxlove, Trhooligan7302, Kerri, Caralina, DrMissPhys88, Kronicas, ShouldIstay, GalonBzh, ImZenish and to everyone else who took the time to read, comments or give kudos.<br/>I appreciate it very much and hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Thank you to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I totally need it :)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Chapter 16</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When he realized the next flight out to LA was early in the morning, it gave him a few unnecessary extra hours, but he tried to make the best of it. After he picked up what he needed from the Navy Yard, he went home to face the loneliness once again. He had the whole night to think, to plan for any scenario and prepare a speech for every possible state he would find her in. She did leave, without saying goodbye. She even asked him not to find her. He scoffed at that last part. It was not going to be easy to talk to her. </p>
<p><em> Doesn’t she know me? Doesn’t she know that I would move mountains for the people I care about? Does she even know I care? </em> He could feel the headache slowly building from all the questions running through his head. All the things he said to her, it wasn’t enough. He rubbed his face and buried it in his hands. None of it was enough, if one hug with Hollis made her run away. He mocked himself for the terrible job he did with his feelings. </p>
<p>It was easier to sit on Grace’s shrinking couch and tell her that he believed he survived Paraguay because he was destined to meet Jack. It was definitely not going to be easy to tell her that. Nothing about his feelings was easy, when those big brown eyes were staring at him. The fear of getting too close would always numb him and mess with his brain function. He was close now and he had no choice. He would have to tell her everything.</p>
<p>In an attempt to keep his mind away from bad thoughts, he decided to pack a more suitable bag for the California weather and went up to the bedroom. Her clothes and her Gibbs bag were in the corner. Her lotion and deodorant on the dresser next to her book. She left it all behind. She left herself behind. The hoodie. His hoodie. Her hoodie… he went to the chair by the window and picked it up. Her smell was all over it, he closed his eyes as he held it to his face. God, he missed her. </p>
<p>It was even harder to lay down on the bed. Even with the covers over the pillows he could still smell her shampoo. He grabbed the offending pillow and tossed across the room. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind and get some sleep. Maybe if he showed up all bleary eyed, she’d know he never stopped working until he found her. Work hard? Who was he kidding? She knew his team usually did all the hard work. </p>
<p>Sleep. The dreadful necessity had been a thorn in his side for years. With his fears and his scars, the memories and the pain digging their way out of his subconscious almost every night, sleep wasn’t his friend. Nightmares and cold sweat were his buddies, but if he was tired enough, he could get a few hours a night. He tossed and turned for a while, before the effect of his emotional day defeated him and he finally fell asleep. </p>
<p>When the alarm went off, he jumped out of bed and just grabbed a grey polo shirt that matched the first pants that came to his hand and got dressed quickly. He did not need to impress her and no, this was no time for one of his sharp suits either. She loved them, but he had a feeling he would either suffocate wearing a suit or look very stupid standing on the beach. Possibly both, he rolled his eyes at how nervous he was becoming.   </p>
<p>He didn’t even know if she was there. He guessed. His gut guided him, but he had no time for verification. Maybe Bishop was right, he thought as he fidgeted in his seat and waited for the plane to take off. Maybe he needed to fight for her and show her how he felt. Actions always speak louder than words and maybe showing up there, with his heart literally in his hand, would make her see just how much she means to him.</p>
<p>Maybe, if she even agrees to speak to him. If she really loves him, like Bishop said, she will give him a chance to explain. Or, at least, he hoped she would. He looked at her credentials and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as her photo took him back to that stormy night. <em> Special Agent Jacqueline Sloane. </em></p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I'm not a weirdo”, she had said to him, after she’d flashed him her driver’s license. </p>
<p><em> Not a weirdo </em> , he smiled to himself, and scratched his cheek, <em> just a sneaky psychologist lying her way into his house just so she could profile him. </em>   </p>
<p>A man driven to help people even at the expense of himself. That was her conclusion, after her little stunt at his house. She was right about one thing though; he liked having her around. She thought that he would enjoy a good fight, because she’d heard about him and believed he was really hard to handle, but they rarely fought. It didn’t take long for them to get to know each other and build trust. Everything fell into place pretty quickly and they became not only good friends, but also a very good team. </p>
<p>And then they crossed that line and became more than good friends. For him, it was a big change. Life up to that point was just about being a good agent, teaching his team everything he knew and catching bad guys. Suddenly, life was more than just work. More than bourbon and boats in the basement. As he looked down at what she left behind, he knew what he had to do in order to get her back. The thought of waking up to a life without her in it was unbearable. Failure wasn’t an option. </p>
<p>Rent a car, buy tickets, throw that mandatory DC coat in the trunk and replay Bishop’s GPS instructions in his head. Did someone say headache? All this goddamn technology. He was a good navigator. He did not need this crap, but he managed to make it work and started his three-hour drive into the unknown. Good thing he left his controlling young agent in charge of things. If he was wrong and she wasn’t there at the beach house, they needed to keep looking. Her request be damned. Nothing was going to stop him from making her tell him to his face that she didn’t want him in her life. </p>
<p>Only cowards run. She wasn’t a coward. She was, however, when it came to Hollis. The thought of how hurt and vulnerable she had been after Hollis showed up broke his heart. The way he felt for Hollis paled in comparison to what Jack meant to him. Jack never left. She stayed, she loved him, even from afar and she made sure she was always there when he needed her. She waited until he was ready. When he finally was, it felt like everything had changed. But somehow, it had stayed the same. </p>
<p>The big house from the picture he had taken from her album was right on the beach like he saw on Google Earth. Emily showed it to him once, when she walked him through the streets of Rome. <em> You can do that for any place in the world, Uncle Gibbs </em>. Her words made him smile. He got lucky that the house number and the street name were in that picture. After that, a few minutes of educated investigative research was all he needed to find the full address. She was, after all, the one who referred to him once as a world class investigator. </p>
<p>Ringing the bell and knocking on the door a few times didn’t get him anywhere, but leaving wasn’t an option. Picking the lock wasn’t an option either. Getting arrested if his gut was wrong was the last thing he needed. His gut couldn’t be wrong. This was exactly the kind of place he would expect her to run to. It was a good place to surf and think. He had his boat and his basement. For her, it was a surfboard and a beach. Not totally unrelated, he shrugged, as he noticed a beach access trail. </p>
<p>Good call on not wearing a suit, he thought, as he found himself walking on the bright smooth sand. The warm wind blowing lightly, clear blue skies, sounds of seagulls screeching merging with the waves lapping on the shore. He could definitely see her in a place like this. And he did. It wasn’t hard to spot the lone surfer, in the deep, sitting on a surfboard, letting the ocean carry them. </p>
<p>It was her. Even though she had her back to the shore and to him, he would recognize her anywhere. The shape of her shoulders, her long, wet hair falling over her shoulders. He didn’t need much to confirm what his heart already knew. World class investigator Leroy Jethro Gibbs had found her and all he had to do was go through four photo albums to find it: Her sanctuary. </p>
<p>He watched her for a few minutes, in her element, surrounded by waves and sounds that were meant to give her solace. Whether she was waiting for the next good wave, or just relaxing, he knew there was a storm inside her. That’s the only reason why the toughest person he knew would choose to run away from something and not confront it. She ran straight into the danger when she found the man who tortured her, but she ran away from him. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly spotted the door to the house and the cop in him reminded him that trespassing is not as bad as breaking and entering. Approaching the deck, he noticed the empty coffee mug and sugar dispenser on the little table right away. A small plate with what looked like brownie crumbs and a bottle of water she was probably supposed to take with her. She would be back soon, it was too hot.  </p>
<p>He loved the sun and loved the change in the weather, but even he thought it was too hot to be outside when he was fully dressed. Placing the elephant he brought with him from DC on the floor, leaning against the door. He hoped that if she saw it before she saw him, she’d be willing to listen. It was his heart, after all. It was always that one word. That one little nail that held their love.  </p>
<p>All he had to do now was wait. Wait and wonder what scenario number he would face when she came back. He had a bunch of them prepared in his head. He did have a six-hour flight and another three-hour drive to prepare himself for any kind of mood he would find her in: sad, angry, broken, even indifferent. He thought he was ready, but how ready can you really be when someone doesn’t want to speak to you? </p>
<p>He heard the sound of her surfboard against the deck fence and his heart started racing. The heavy sigh when she approached the door and saw what was waiting for her told him she wasn’t happy. “You gotta be kidding me,” she mumbled, as she passed him without so much as a glance. </p>
<p>“Door was open.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean you're welcome.”</p>
<p>Cold. Glacially cold and completely indifferent. Scenario number 3. He took a deep breath. “You forgot a few things in DC.”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t and you can take that painting back with you when you leave, which is now.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I'm not leaving. Not until you talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got nothing to say to you. I thought I made that pretty clear when I left.” She finally turned to look at him. “Thank you, by the way, for showing me that you have absolutely no respect for me or my feelings. I needed that final confirmation.”</p>
<p>“Did you really expect me to sit around and do nothing, Jack?”</p>
<p>“Don’t!” She warned him when she felt the effect her name on his lips had on her and walked away from him. </p>
<p>Following her to the bedroom, he managed to block her attempt to slam the door in his face. “I am not leaving until you hear me out,” he said calmly as he held off the door. </p>
<p>“Hear what? That you love her?” She backed away from the door when she realized there was no point in physically competing with him. “That no matter what I do, she’s always going to be there between us? I get it, okay.” She finally dared to look into his eyes. “You two, you have something special and I… I just can’t stay and watch that. So, I left and I'm not coming back.”</p>
<p>“Leon said you were.”</p>
<p>“Changed my mind.”</p>
<p>“I need you to listen to me.”</p>
<p>“No. You're leaving.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” He suddenly raised his voice and slammed the door when it was clear she was about to leave the room and have him chase her again. “I am done chasing you! You're going to have to listen to me now, because I’ve barely slept. I was on a plane all morning and I drove for three hours. I am too tired for this game.”</p>
<p>“You’re too tired?” She matched his yelling.  </p>
<p>“Nothing happened with Hollis! It was just a hug!”</p>
<p>“Tobias gets a black eye and impaired sight and she gets a hug. Sounds fair.”</p>
<p>“Did you expect me to punch her in the face?” </p>
<p>“I expected you to be angry with her! I expected you to tell me what you said to her, because you knew how I felt about her, yet you hid her from me. You haven't mentioned her even once and then I find her in your living room, hugging you…” She paused to catch her breath for a moment, but it was clear she wasn’t done. “If that thing can even be described as a hug and on a night you knew I had plans and was out? You tell me how that looks,” she scoffed. “Playing house with you, buying that fake fantasy you were selling me. Paris?” she mocked herself. “Who was I kidding? It was her all along.”</p>
<p>It made her even angrier when he stood there and just looked at her. Unlike the last time, she was now hoping he would shut down and leave, because she didn’t know how long she could keep up this brave face. “Got nothing to say? Shocking,” she provoked him, in the hopes he would leave. </p>
<p>“Didn’t…” He paused when his voice failed him and cleared his throat before trying again. “Didn’t hide her. She left the next morning…”</p>
<p>“The next morning?” She felt the tears choking her at the thought of them spending the night together. </p>
<p>“Chickadee…” He cleared his throat. “When you came to the Chickadee. She left the next day. For work. Came back Friday. She left me a message after what happened. I didn’t talk to her all week. Jack, nothing happened.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you.”    </p>
<p>“Jack, I'm telling you the truth.”</p>
<p>“Leave. Please.”</p>
<p>He sighed, when he recognized that look in her eyes. She already decided. The pain in her eyes and in her pleading voice was more than his heart could handle. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“And take that thing with you,” she called after him when he walked out of the room. “There’s a dumpster outside.”</p>
<p>The thought of going back home to an empty house shattered his heart into million pieces. In that moment, standing at the door, holding their elephant, he remembered something that Bishop had said to him. The woman now looking at him from the other side of the house was heartbroken and she asked him to leave, but really, since when does he ever listen to anyone?</p>
<p>He put the painting on the table and ran his hand over the canvas. Sighing, he took out her credentials and an envelope from his pants pocket and lay them on the painting. “These are yours. Throw’em out yourself.”  </p>
<p>She didn’t know what he meant by ‘these’. From where she stood, she couldn’t see what he put on the table. After he disappeared out of the backdoor, she practically ran to see what he had left there. One look at their elephant gave way for the tears to show up in her eyes. She knew he cared about her. He wouldn’t have come all this way if he didn’t care for her, but it was the presence of the other woman in his life and in his heart that made her leave. </p>
<p>Finding her so quickly, after she was sure she did everything right, amazed her. He was better than she’d thought. Bringing their elephant back to her, meant a lot, but it wasn’t enough. Not when the image of them standing in the middle of his living room in each other’s arms was still so fresh in her mind. It would have to be something extreme to get that image out of her head and make her consider going back and trusting him. </p>
<p>The black leather with her credentials wasn’t the extreme thing she was looking for. She practically threw it over her shoulder to the couch behind her with a little sneer. What she was really looking for was hiding inside that envelope. The answers. The answer to her first question, how the hell he found her so fast, was the photo. She sighed when she took it out of that white, crumpled envelope. Her friends, this house, the memories, and 2 stupid details at the top left that led him right to her. How fitting was it that only he would ever notice a needle in a haystack. One photo from an entire album.</p>
<p>The answer to her second question, what could he possibly do that would make her forget that image in his living room was still safely tucked inside the envelope. Slowly taking out the folded paper, she opened it and her heart nearly stopped when she realized what it was. Her eyes scanned it, reading the words Dulles International Airport and Paris Charles De Gaulle over and over as the tears fell down her face. “Plane tickets,” she mumbled, as she wiped a few tears from her face and realized that he booked the flight two weeks from now. It was exactly what she had wished for. Exactly the kind of thing she needed to believe in him again. It was what her heart needed to get her legs moving as she ran outside in hopes he would still be there. </p>
<p>And he was. Leaning against his rental car, arms crossed to his chest, waiting calmly for her to be his Jack again. He heard the sound of the door opening, the loud contact it made with the wall when she ran outside, but he didn’t need to look. He was Gibbs. He waited for her, because he is who he is. No one really knew how he does what he does. How he anticipates things. He had known she wouldn’t be able to resist that envelope and he had known exactly what he would need to do to get her back.</p>
<p>He raised his gaze when she slowly approached him and his gut told him he was still not in the clear. Her eyes still had doubts, she was still unsure of what was happening, but at least she was there. All he had to do now was tell her how he felt. She had to hear it. She deserved to know that he felt the same way she did. That she was everything. </p>
<p>Even though she was still concerned and insecure at the thought of the other woman, she kept walking towards him. All her doubts and uncertainties were slowly starting to fade with every step she took. She could feel it, looking into his steely eyes, she could feel her pain ease at the thought of the plane ticket and the image of them walking the streets of Paris. He was really there. He came after her. He found her. Just like she found him. They always found their way to each other. Always. </p>
<p>She would walk through the fiery pits of hell for him without so much as a thought, and that day, he had proved to her that no matter what, he would do the same for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Thank you for reading. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Absolute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He showed up. A day later. Didn’t even give her time to come to terms with her decision. How the hell did he do that? She smiled to herself as she looked at the soap foam sliding down her body. How the hell does he do everything he does? When she left, she knew he would pick her lock, but she never thought he would look through her photo albums. She shook her head at how he still managed to surprise her. In hindsight, she should’ve seen it coming. Three years in and she was still learning, she laughed softly as she mentally head slapped herself for doubting him again. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to:<br/>Allison, RoxanneRolls, Troubled_Angel_26, Slibbsxlove, Trhooligan7302, Kerri, Caralina, DrMissPhys88, Kronicas,<br/>ShouldIstay, GalonBzh, ImZenish and to everyone else who took the time to read, comments or give kudos.<br/>I appreciate it very much and hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Thank you to bunnyrh, for all the help on this. I totally need it :)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Chapter 17.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remained still as she finally reached him. His arms were still crossed over his chest, his fierce blue locked on her teary brown, nothing but the sound of the wind around them. Looking into his eyes always had a complex effect on her. It scared her, yet it made her feel safe. She saw so much in them, but she could never look at them for long. It was different that day. She couldn’t look away. She faced her fear and dared to look because she needed to be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited for his tender smile. Hoped it would invite her in and tell her that everything is okay now, but no. Not even a hint of a smile. She would even take his all-knowing smirk. The annoying one that everyone knows. She needed it, she needed something Gibbs to bring back that familiar feeling into her heart, but she knew it was too soon. She knew he was hurting just as much as she was. They were both in pain. Both well aware of the part they played in this mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally reacted, he broke from her eyes and scanned her. In her blue and grey wetsuit, with her hair still damp and a few grains of sands sparkling in the sunlight, she got her smile. She was beautiful, he thought as he smiled tenderly and wiped a few tears from her face. Even with the tears and the sand and the messy hair. She was beautiful. His surfer. “Jack…” He gathered her to him and whispered into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surrendering to his touch was inevitable, so was wrapping her arms around his waist and not letting go. “I should’ve asked…” She mumbled into his chest. “I wanted to. I was scared. I can’t believe you found me.” She sniffled. “That’s a record even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his lips to her temple and then pulled away just enough to look at her. “Did you really think your note would keep me away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I was thinking.” She buried her face in his chest again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And calling Leon.” He rolled his eyes as she tightened her arms around him and knew she was avoiding looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that if you knew I was okay, you’d call off the satellites and the 82</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span> airborne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” He raised his voice at her as he withdrew and gave her a hard stare. “How is running away to the other side of the world, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant physically.” His exaggerations always made her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You left!” He fired at her. “You left in the middle of the night and I had to do all the hard work while you were here surfing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What hard work? You looked at some photos. Big deal,” she joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know the half of it. Everyone knows now. Tobias knows… the team… I had Bishop crying, Leon threatening me… I even smashed a mug… it wasn’t pretty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie was crying?” she asked softly. “Why? Did you snap at her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was crying because you told her everything and you were hurt and gone and she thought she'd never see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t snap at her, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t. I snapped at Tobias again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see what I mean?” She withdrew from him completely and took a step back. “Everyone gets snappy Gibbs. Even me! Don't think I forgot about the damn trash can that almost hit me! But Hollis? She gets understanding Gibbs. Soft Gibbs. Huggy Gibbs. What is it about her, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doing this again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not, because you’ll just shut down again and that’ll be the end of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me,” she nearly begged. “For once, just explain to me why she’s so special and where I stand in all this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm here with you now, Jack, not with Hollis or are you too damn insecure to see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest acknowledging that he had a point, but she still needed answers. “What did you talk about that night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talked about her marriage. You.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you even a little angry with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't of course me. It’s not obvious that you were angry with her. Not from where I stood that night and not from the way you hugged her. Did she say why she did it? Did she give you a reason?” She demanded to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it really matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” She looked away and shook her head at how unwilling he was to have this conversation. “Yes. It matters. I need to know. You told me all I had to do was ask so I'm asking. I need to know what you two talked about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did it because she feels guilty, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. not okay. Why is she feeling guilty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of the way she ended things. Because she didn’t try harder to be there for me after Di…” he paused and swallowed hard. “Diane…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she volunteered to flirt with you and make you think she was interested in you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t volunteer. She said that when Tobias told her about you, she wanted to help. She said that after she met you, she understood everything. She was happy for us. She likes you. She said that if you would be able to forgive her, you two could be really good friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told her about us? That night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, she knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just said that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you believe her when she says she’s not interested in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, she’s married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Separated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, apparently I said something to her husband that made him want to work on their marriage. She thanked me for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you talk to her husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack!” He was starting to get frustrated, but he knew that finding her wasn't going to be a walk in the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That night, on the Chickadee. I told you I found out about Hollis’ marriage that she was separated. I met her husband at the hospital working on that drug case. He’s a doctor. When I figured out who he was, I told him that if she was worth it, he’d find a way to work things out. So, he listened to me. Now they are working on their marriage. Jack, she’s happy with him. She doesn’t care about me that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you save her marriage and I run away halfway around the world?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you know why that happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enlighten me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you don’t trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You trust me to save you when you run straight into the hands of that monster, but not when I tell you that you're the only one I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair. It’s different on the job. We’re partners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In what universe exactly do you consider me your partner, Ms. I-answer-to-Director-Vance- and-not-to-you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times are you going to remind me of that?” She slapped his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As many times as necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can handle her being around you, Gibbs,” she confessed in a serious tone. “And it’s not even about trust. I guess I'm just jealous of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. You're jealous, she’s jealous. What am I going to do with you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s jealous?” Her eyebrows jumped up suddenly. “What is she jealous about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she was jealous of the way I look at you. Apparently, I never looked at her like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it!” She threw her arms up and jumped in excitement. “She still has feelings for you. I knew it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s not allowed anywhere near you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allowed? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Veto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Veto?” He smirked. “She’s married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People cheat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you ever be that guy who says things like ‘why would I cheat when I have you’?” she asked in sheer disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s cheesy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be a little cheesy then. I need some cheesy in my life, Gibbs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and his eyes narrowed as he examined her. Was she really that blind or was it just he who did a terrible job at showing her how much she meant to him? “Do you really not know how I feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some idea.” She smiled and added a little hair flick, which made her realize that she was still in her wetsuit. “God, I need a shower.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He chuckled. “You kinda do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is your flight back?” She took his hand and entwined their fingers as they walked back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have a flight back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? What about work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have work.” He shrugged as she closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but a case can come in at any second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“McGee can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. Can you call Leon and tell him you're staying for a couple of days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need.” He sat down on the chair and pulled her to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean no need? He knows you're here, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t see how he would know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're doing it again.” She rolled her eyes. “Can you just talk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later. Go take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not later. Now.” She examined his face when he looked away and that’s all she needed. “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He chuckled. “Go take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gibbs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh…” He cleared his throat. “Quit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit the job,” he said and looked around, scanning the house. “Nice place you got here. Are you here alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. You're not changing the subject. What do you mean you quit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means I quit. No longer an agent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve had enough. When Leon threatened to fire anyone who uses NCIS resources to try and find you, I quit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… So you were just upset. You didn’t quit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… pretty sure I did.” He laughed at how she dismissed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that. Where is your flip phone? Is it in the rental? With your badge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New phone.” He took it out of his pocket and waved it in front of her face. “No badge. No credentials. Model citizen now. Well… not sure about the model part, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me that!” She took it from his hand and checked the contacts. “You only have Tobias here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Bishop. She’s on the last calls. Didn’t save her number into the phone yet. Gonna need to call her. Promised her I would when I found you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t quit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just to piss Leon off. You can’t quit. You love your job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘eh’ me. I'm not going back if you're not going back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm going back and you're coming with me, but I'm done with the job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look.” She withdrew from him and took a deep breath. “I'm covered in sand. I really need a shower, but you go get your go bag.” She pointed at the door. “And when I come out, we’re going to talk about this quitting thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have all this place to yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, for the next few days, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even know why I was in such a hurry to get here. You seem to be doing fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” She shook her head at him. “You weren’t kidding about that second B.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get my stuff," he said with a soft chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… uh…” She hesitated for a moment and was about to leave the room when she suddenly turned and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms instinctively slid around her waist as the kiss deepened and she moaned softly. A part of her thought she would never get to do that again, but here they were, putting everything that led them to this moment into that kiss. All the pain, the hurt, the jealousy, the insecurity, gone. “God, I missed this,” she said out of breath when she broke for air. “I can’t believe you found me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you even had a doubt,” he countered and kissed her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're an ass!” she said through the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” She pushed him off suddenly. “I stink. We’ll continue this later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at how worked up she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After we discuss your quitting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm serious. Go get your stuff.” She ordered him. “And call Ellie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smiling eyes were all she could think of as the hot water washed the sand and the ocean off of her body. Since the moment she saw him through the window, standing in the middle of his living room and holding her in his arms, the tears were her best friends. The heavy, painful tears that made her leave him, stayed with her as she packed and traveled with her all the way to the ocean she loved so much. They kept her company even earlier, when she was trying to surf, but all she could do was sit on her surfboard and embrace the loneliness of the deep blue waters surrounding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears were there now too, as she leaned against the shower wall and closed her eyes. His smiling eyes. They brought the kind of tears she could handle. Her name in his husky, yet soft voice brought the feeling she thought she had lost back into her heart. His presence, in that house, in her sanctuary brought with it the security she sought from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she ever needed was him, but when Hollis showed up, she felt that she could never really have him. Not when he stayed with her the night she drank too much. Not when they made love for the first time. Not even when they talked about going to Paris together. Hollis was always there, her existence in his life constantly echoing in her head and the paralyzing question, what if it’s really her that he wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why she left. She felt that she deserved more than to be a compromise. The second choice to the one that left him and broke his heart. She knew now that she wasn’t his second choice. He was there. He had found her, even after she’d asked him not to come after her. She believed in her heart that he would listen and stay away. This wouldn’t have been the first time she used her magic powers on him, but this was the first time he didn’t listen to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He showed up. A day later. Didn’t even give her time to come to terms with her decision. How the hell did he do that? She smiled to herself as she looked at the soap foam sliding down her body. How the hell does he do everything he does? When she left, she knew he would pick her lock, but she never thought he would look through her photo albums. She shook her head at how he still managed to surprise her. In hindsight, she should’ve seen it coming. Three years in and she was still learning, she laughed softly as she mentally head slapped herself for doubting him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of fresh coffee that filled the house made her smile. Of course he would make fresh coffee. The man had brown blood cells. On her way outside, she found the painting just where she left it, with the photo and the plane ticket on it. Biting her lip, she shook her head and still couldn’t believe he brought the painting with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes wandered outside as her fingers ran over the canvas. She could see him from where she was standing, sitting at the table on the deck, looking at the ocean. Looking down at their elephant, she knew the purpose of the painting making the long way from DC with him. She knew her best friend; the man of few words, who sometimes only needed a look to convey his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found her mug from earlier, clean on the drying rack and chuckled. He even washed her mug. She poured herself some of the fresh coffee and joined him outside. “You made coffee.” She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what’s important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed hard as she sat next to him and shifted a little to face her. “For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the coffee.” She smiled. “For being here. I don’t know. For everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something.” His serious tone made her back away and he could sense her fear as her smile faded suddenly. “Jack.” He reached for her hand, but she leaned back against the chair and refused him. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this about her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her?” He put his mug down and his expression turned from serious to angry. “Her, again? Forget her, Jack. Enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why do you look like you're about to say something horrible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not. I’m trying to do something I should’ve done sooner, but…” He paused and released a heavy sigh in an attempt to calm himself down. “Talking isn’t easy for me, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to do this now?” She asked and he sighed. “Can’t we just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We can’t and we have to do this now because you’re still hung up on this Hollis thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm always going to have a Hollis thing, Gibbs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a problem.” He sighed as he felt he hit a brick wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his back to her, he looked at the ocean and the sun that had slowly started to change into a darker yellow. Her gentle touch on his back made him look up and take a deep breath before turning to look at her. Leaning against the wooden fence, he gave in to her mellow eyes and knew that now more than ever, she had to know.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You read my file, right?” he suddenly asked and she nodded as her eyes examined him. “You know everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzled by the odd shift in the conversation, she questioned what was going on in his messy head. “I know everything that was in the file, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paraguay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she confirmed with a little hesitation. “I’ve read about Paraguay. Had to. Leon asked me to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” He shrugged her apologetic tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Paraguay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t sure why I survived it. It felt different. You know how it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do and I’ve read about the torture, the starvation. Grace’s report was there too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was hard and... I didn’t think I’d make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you did.” She caressed his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace called it a new lease on life, but I didn’t know why. I kept asking myself why. You know, I’ve been shot, been blown up, been in two comas, cheated death a bunch, but I really thought that… you know, that was it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you found your way back. You made it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He suddenly smiled. “I made it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the answer to your question, why you survived, it’s because you still have a lot to give to this world. You still have lessons to teach Ellie and Nick. Tim still needs you, so do Jimmy and Kasie. We all need you. Even Ducky and Leon, too.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have the answer, Jack,” he whispered and swallowed hard. “I've had it for a long time and it’s not the team, it’s not the job at NCIS.” He paused and swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes. “It’s you, Jack. I knew it the second you flashed that driver’s license like it was a badge. You were always a terrible liar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only with you.” She smiled as she rested her hand on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no Hollis, Jack. I don’t care about her. It’s you. It’s always been you. I need you to believe me. I felt it that night and I felt it every day since. I was supposed to meet you. You know me. Rule 39.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and your rules.” She rolled her eyes. “You're going to make me start believing in absolutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should, because this here, us, this is an absolute. You are my absolute, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, for someone who isn’t a fan of talking, you sure are very good at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… if I'm your absolute… and if you really believe that, you know… I'm the reason you survived Paraguay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a question in there, Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I have a feeling you know what I want to ask you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you know me.” He nodded firmly. “And I do know what you wanna ask and the answer is yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you're not ready to say it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know you, too, and I know you need time. So I don’t expect you to say it. Not now anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t said it either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I have.” She smiled, but quickly buried her face in his chest. “When you were asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And to Bishop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” She looked up at him again and found that all knowing smirk. “She told you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Word for word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.” He laughed softly. “It’s what made me come here. I wanted to give you a few days to cool off, but then she told me what you said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But really? Word for word?” she asked again from behind her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, give me my phone, will you?” He pointed at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She questioned his smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had a nice lady on the plane help me with something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rule 28, right?” She handed him the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very nice,” he complimented her, as he stared at the phone and tried to remember what to do next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m learning.” She watched as he did something on the phone. “So, what did she help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said earlier…” He clicked the phone and a song started playing suddenly. “That you needed some cheesy in your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. You know how to play music on your smartphone now.” She smiled so proudly that she didn’t realize what song it was at first. “I'm not sure the world is ready for tech savvy Gibbs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this cheesy enough for you, Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s music. It’s a start.” She shrugged and was about to go inside to get some more coffee when she suddenly realized what song was playing and froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I do just as you say</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Why must I just give you your way</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I sigh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Why don't I try to forget</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just any music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It must have been that something lovers call fate</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Kept me saying "I had to wait"</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I saw them all</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Just couldn't fall 'til we met</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were listening, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It had to be you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It had to be you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I wandered around</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And finally found</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The somebody who</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Could make me be true</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your question…” She smiled at him as she listened to the words. “It’s not cheesy enough, not until you ask me to dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered her his hand and drew her close. “If you tell anyone about this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your secret is safe with me, Cowboy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For nobody else, gave me a thrill </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>With all your faults, I love you still</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It had to be you, wonderful you, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It had to be you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All her doubts and all her fears were carried away that evening with the cool California breeze. For the first time, he had told her how he truly felt. She didn’t need him to say those words. She knew he felt it and that was good enough for her. She made him repeat their song 3 times and they danced to the words that meant so much to them as the flaming orange sunset brought the curtain down on their emotional day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Thank you for reading.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Partners. In Everything.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><br/>------------------------------------------------------------<br/>I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>Thank you to:<br/>Phryne4Jack, Allison, RoxanneRolls, Troubled_Angel_26, Slibbsxlove, Trhooligan7302, Kerri, Caralina, DrMissPhys88, Kronicas, ShouldIstay, GalonBzh, ImZenish and to everyone else who took the time to read, comments or give kudos.<br/>---------------------<br/>I appreciate it very much.<br/>---------------------<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A very special thank you to bunnyrh.</strong> Couldn't have done this without you.</p>
<p>Thank you for all the help, the ideas, the suggestions and the patience. I totally need it and I appreciate it more than you know :)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Slibbs all the way</strong></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chapter 18 </p>
<hr/>
<p>Jack Sloane’s little runaway turned into four days of a romantic, worry-free time with the man she loved in peaceful and sunny California. Alone, at last. Far away from DC. Far away from the office, the team, the work. It was a little glimpse into her fairytale life with him post NCIS. Apparently, he had made up his mind; and she, of all people, knew what that meant: No more cases and no more dead bodies. It also meant he would no longer waltz into her office to save the day with the perfectly sugared cup of coffee and ask for her insight or her help. No more tag teaming with him in interrogation or standing by his side behind that giant glass and watching interrogations together. No more  all nighters, no more eating from take out boxes at 1 am. </p>
<p>It was a taste of the feeling that came with being around him without interference. Even if she was doing most of the talking, his presence, his smile, his soft voice and tender touch gave her everything her heart needed. She was slowly letting go of her fears and insecurities. She was now focused on sharing space with him and savoring every moment, every little touch and kiss without running off to analyze things with Grace. The need for emergency visits to that beige waiting room with the brown chairs and the good magazines was gone. </p>
<p>Her doubts were gone, too. Those flew away the second he waltzed in and saved her from her insecurities, along with the fear of another surprise visit that might ruffle her already messy and sensitive feathers. He came for her and told her everything she needed to hear. His handsome self once again surprised her by saying and doing all the right things. Being together brought with it what her heart sought and longed for: a home, a happy place, security. Finally. She was happy. </p>
<p>She would’ve been happy back in DC, too, just sitting in front of his fireplace and having steak dinners and watching black and white movies, but being away felt different. It had a special effect, because of the ocean. Waking up next to him would be a blessing anywhere in the world. So would making breakfast together every morning, but sharing the ocean she loved so much with him meant the world to her. Sunbathing, swimming and surfing during the day, taking long walks in the evenings as the sun went down, her ocean provided everything she needed to make it special. </p>
<p>The ocean was a lot like him, she thought to herself one evening as they sat together on the warm sand and watched the sunset. The peaceful waters had a calming effect on people, quiet and gentle, but beneath the surface, restless and dark. The timeless blue, warm and deep, but wild and icy at times. The arms wrapped around her, protected her, but as mighty and as beautiful as they both were, she knew they could also be dangerous, sullen and merciless. </p>
<p>Still, she immersed her life in them and loved them both, strengths and flaws. Nothing made her happier than being embraced by her two great loves. “We should take the Chickadee out when we go back,” she whispered as he kissed her cheek from behind. She knew it would make him happy. Just like it made her happy that he took a surfboard and went out into the deep with her. They stayed out there for hours, watching the seagulls, talking. She shared her love with him and sailing on the Chickadee would be just as special. <em> Water never forgets </em> , his words echoed in her head and took her back to the first time he brought her to see the boat he named after his mom. <em> Anyone with a boat named after them will live forever.     </em></p>
<p>“I think she would like that.” She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her body. “Don't you?”</p>
<p>“I think that you always have good ideas.”</p>
<p>“You can tell me what her favorite food was. We can make it and take it with us. Have a toast in her honor.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>“Am I getting too touchy, feely for you?” She joked. </p>
<p>“And cheesy.” </p>
<p>“Promise me…” She turned to look at him. “Promise me that you’ll give me cheesy every once in a while. I think I've earned it.”</p>
<p>“Earned it?” </p>
<p>“I waited a long time for you, Gibbs.”</p>
<p>“I thought we agreed that we are equally to blame for the long wait.” </p>
<p>“Don't know who you think you had that conversation with, because I don't remember agreeing with that false statement. All you.” She caressed his cheek and kissed him softly. “But I forgive you, which is why I've earned it.” </p>
<p>She was in love with her best friend. The words she said to Ellie echoed in her head as she held his hand on the plane back to DC. Back to reality. Back to where she could finally get to the bottom of him quitting the job he loved so much. She’d made a promise to him. She had to keep it and wait until they were back home to have that conversation. The thousands of questions she had for him had to wait. He’d never broken any of the promises he’d made to her and she wasn’t about to start this relationship with a giant fail just because talking was a big part of her life.</p>
<p>He was her partner in everything. She closed her eyes as the plane took off and let her mind wander to their first meeting. Her uncertainty about taking the job in DC flew right out of the window the second he tossed her his house keys and left. Their personalities mashed perfectly. Yes, she profiled him and she read his file. She knew everything about that famous agent who always crossed some lines, but she didn’t know him. She knew what the file said. She memorized the reports, but she didn’t know the man.</p>
<p>Not until she’d finally met him. Not until he’d offered to take a look at her car in the middle of a hurricane. His smile gave it all away. He had a giant heart. It was so fierce and so powerful that no one could ever break him. He would rarely use his words, but his actions always showed just how much he cared for the people around him. It was something she’d always admired in him, but also feared, because she thought he would never tell her what she so desperately longed to hear. </p>
<p>He could joke all he wanted, she smiled to herself as she felt his thumb caress the back of her hand. He could make fun of her saying she answers to Leon, but he was her partner. He was the perfect partner. He was quiet, which matched perfectly with her love and need for talking. He loved coffee, which made her feel right at home when he first offered her a cup. They had both been in the military, both captives, scarred and wounded which created a safe place where only a look would be needed to understand each other. </p>
<p>They talked, even without talking. It’s why he was the perfect partner. He made her feel safe and protected and that was something she always struggled with. His soft and comforting lips on her temple pulled her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see the painting on his lap. She made him wrap it in bubble wrap as she scolded him for carrying it all the way without protecting it. “I still can’t believe you broke into my office and brought it with you.”</p>
<p>“I broke into your home too. You don’t seem to have a problem with that.”</p>
<p>“I expected that.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He rolled his eyes. “Your note suggested as much.”</p>
<p>“How long will I have to apologize for that note?”</p>
<p>“Don’t care about the note,” he shrugged. “Running away... different story.”</p>
<p>“Some good came out of it.” She tried to justify her actions, but his smirk told her he was having none of it. “Okay, fine. I'm sorry, again, for running away…” she paused and his hard stare suggested he was expecting more. “In the middle of the night…” she added and didn’t hide how annoyed she was. “I should’ve stayed and talked to you about it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“And I should’ve punched her in the face for putting her hands on you like she did.”</p>
<p>“It was…” </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” She cut him off and pointed a threatening finger at his infuriating smirk. “If I hear ‘it was just a hug’ one more time, I’m gonna punch you, not her.”</p>
<p>He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it as he looked into her fiery eyes. “I hear ya.”</p>
<p>He never said those words to her ever again. He respected how she felt and that was yet another reason, in that long list of reasons, for loving him. The list she started writing mentally the day she admitted to herself that she had feelings for him. His smile was probably at the top of that list. Maybe it was the smirk rather than just his smile. That smirk he had on his lips when the flight attendant asked her: “Would you and your husband like a drink?”</p>
<p>He looked out the window, but the smirk was seen and for a moment there, Jack considered correcting her, but decided it had a nice ring to it. </p>
<p>“Yes, I would.” She smiled at her and pointed at the coffee pot. “How about you, hubby dearest, coffee?”</p>
<p>“I'm good, thank you.” He tried not to laugh at her amusing choice of words. </p>
<p>The five-hour flight back to DC consisted of her glaring at the flight attendant for smiling at her man and triple checking if he was sure he didn’t want a drink. The green-eyed monster had been awakened, once again. She couldn’t really control it. She didn’t even know it lived inside her until Hollis came into the picture, but it was too late to try and hide that trait. The man sitting next to her holding her hand knew how jealous she could be and what it could do to her. He seemed amused at the newly discovered trait and she promised herself to get better and focus on him. </p>
<p><em> It shouldn’t come as a shock to you that women find him handsome, </em> she told herself as she looked at their joined fingers. </p>
<p>On the ride home from the airport, she went over the thousands of questions she had in her mind about his quitting/retiring. She eliminated the ones she knew would annoy him, rephrased the important ones and hoped he wouldn’t shut her down. Ever since she met him, one thing was clear about him. He loved his job. He was dedicated and relentless, committed to making sure that justice is served. It was the most important thing in his life. NCIS. The team. His kids. Justice.  </p>
<p>How and why was he about to leave it all behind and retire?</p>
<p>The million-dollar question. “Retired? Really?” Single shot fired the second he closed the door behind them and they were safe at home. She had waited long enough. </p>
<p>He chuckled as he rolled their suitcases in and left them in the corner before trying to escape her icy stare. </p>
<p>“Why is it so hard for you to accept?”</p>
<p>“Because I know you. NCIS is important to you.” She followed him to the kitchen. “You can’t retire.”</p>
<p>“Jack, I've made up my mind.”</p>
<p>“I got that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so? What don’t you get?”</p>
<p>She stopped him from opening the fridge and took his hand in hers. “I don’t get why,” she finally said after a long search for doubt in his eyes. “I don’t get the why, the how and the what.”</p>
<p>“What?” He laughed at how baffled she made him. </p>
<p>“<em>Why </em> retire now? <em> How </em> does someone like you just quit and <em> what </em> are you going to do with all your free time?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” He opened the fridge with his free hand and took out 2 beers. </p>
<p>She freed his hand and waited for him to use his words instead of making sounds and stalling. </p>
<p>“Are we really doing this now?” He handed her a beer, but she put it down on the counter.</p>
<p>“I kept my promise. We are home.”</p>
<p>He knew this conversation needed to take place. The only thing that surprised him was that she'd managed to hold it inside and keep her promise. They sat down on the couch and she kicked off her shoes like she did so many times and got into her regular position in the corner. Knowing him, this wasn’t going to be short. He usually struggled with talking and she knew he needed time to express himself. </p>
<p>So she gave it to him. She sat there and listened as he confessed his fears once again She wasn’t surprised that he felt they would be safer if he weren't an agent. It made her heart ache to know that he blamed himself for all the people he lost because of his job, but his need to protect her made her love him even more. </p>
<p>She didn't really understand the <em>why </em>part, but she knew she had to respect his wishes and accept his decision. “I've given a lot of thought to your idea and I'm willing to give it a try…” He looked at her puzzled face and realized he had to explain himself. “You know… the class… you and me… FLETA.”</p>
<p>“Really?” She didn’t even try to hide the big smile forming on her lips. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He shrugged. “You’re right. We’re a good team and I don’t think it’s possible for me to leave NCIS completely.”</p>
<p>“You have too much knowledge. You must pass it on.”</p>
<p>“I agree.”</p>
<p>“So we are partners.” She snuggled into him and he rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. “I need to come up with a cool team name. Sloane and Gibbs fighting crime,” she suggested.</p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>“Jack and Jethro psy…”</p>
<p>“No! Veto!”</p>
<p>“Veto?” </p>
<p>“No team names.”</p>
<p>“You can’t veto team names. Every team needs a name.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I can and I am.”</p>
<p>She withdrew from him and studied his face for a few moments. He was serious. His eyes narrowed as a smile slowly formed on her lips as if he knew she had something up her sleeve. “Are you sure you want to waste a veto on this silly thing?”</p>
<p>“Who says I only get one?” he retorted and his smirk completely threw her off. </p>
<p>“Fine.” She gave up and snuggled into him again as she made a mental note to stop underestimating him.</p>
<p>“And Ducky is always bugging me about co-writing a book with him about crime scenes.”</p>
<p>“That covers the <em> what </em>, I guess,” she mumbled to herself, relieved that he actually had a plan and wasn't going to be bored and drive her and everyone else crazy. </p>
<p>He smiled at her when she looked up at him and took out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket. “This is also the <em> what </em>.”</p>
<p>“What is this?” She withdrew from him as he handed it to her. “Did you write me a love letter?”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the back of the couch as she opened it and looked at the sketch. </p>
<p>“Is this what I think it is?”</p>
<p>“I've been thinking about this a lot,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “We don’t have to stay here.”</p>
<p>“Here where?”</p>
<p>“This house. DC,” he replied. “We can go anywhere you want and you can use this new file cabinet in your home office.”</p>
<p>“You mean in our home office.” She smiled. “Because we are partners now.”</p>
<p>“And since I don’t have to woo you, the drawers will open and you will be able to actually use it.”</p>
<p>“So in a way…” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “This is a love letter.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“That you're an old softy and a romantic?” She chuckled. “Don’t worry, I remember rule 4.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>She was fine until that moment. She'd understood his reasons and was happy he'd thought of it and had all the answers, but she wasn’t prepared for the main reason for his retirement. </p>
<p>“You know… I had a conversation with Grace about a year ago. The first time she brought it up. Retirement. I was scared to even think about it. I was worried about what I would do without what I do, you know?” He paused and swallowed hard before continuing. “I retired once, years ago. Went to Mexico for a few months, but I came back, because it wasn’t the right time for me. NCIS centered me. It was always something to focus on, but… now… there’s you, there’s us. I feel like it’s time. I don’t want to make mistakes here, Jack. I want to be here. NCIS was there before I became an agent, it will be there long after I’m gone, but this… us… it’s more important. I never thought this would happen. I even gave up on the idea of a relationship, but it’s different with you. I don’t want to mess it up with work and breaking rules never ends well, anyway.”</p>
<p>He didn’t see it because he was too busy avoiding her eyes, but tears started falling down her face as he opened up to her. <em> There were so many ways to say I love you, </em> she thought as she reached for his hand and tried to contain her emotions. She didn’t need to hear him say those 3 words every day, because she knew how he felt. He was a man of few words, but when he did speak, it was always meaningful, always the right things and always from the heart. </p>
<p>The next night, she insisted on having Leon over for dinner and restoring peace between the two. The man who saved her and the man she loved had been through far too much together and their friendship wasn’t something you just quit. </p>
<p>She told him about her teaching plan and the director was on board, but he questioned the involvement of his former agent. They laughed about it, which annoyed Gibbs more, but it only made Leon see how deeply his fierce friend cared for her. </p>
<p>The night after that, they had the whole team over with Jimmy and Kasie for another dinner where they told them about the Paris trip and their future plans. Bishop offered to go shopping with Jack for the trip, McGee promised to take good care of the team and they were all happy that they were finally together, even though their boss refused to display any form of physical contact with Jack around them. </p>
<p>Ducky, they both agreed, deserved more than just dinner at home. Even though Jack was fairly new to their NCIS family, she and Ducky had developed a very special relationship. She picked a very nice restaurant with a wine selection that their friend would approve of and  they shared all of their news with him. The old doctor was happy for them and admitted that he had suspected this would happen at some point. Gibbs’ agreement to co-write a book surprised him, but the warm smile he exchanged with Jack suggested he knew she had something to do with it. He was the first to notice the change in his hard-headed friend since she arrived in DC. </p>
<p>Still stuck in the probie-zone, Tobias didn't get his own dinner. But, it didn't stop Jack from sending him a thank you gift. She knew that without his evil plan, she never would've gotten up the nerve to confess her feelings. She felt the whiskey bottle was a must, so was the thank you note. But, knowing how much he cared about them both, she felt he should have something special; something that the conspirator immediately put with the rest of the family photos. It was a selfie she took in California, and they were both smiling. He laughed as he looked at the shiny picture frame. His plan had worked. His best friend was happy and that’s all that really mattered to him. Gibbs would forgive him. Eventually. </p>
<p>Jack still went to work for a few days before their flight to Paris. She put the painting back where it belonged, in her office, the place that brought them together. It would later be moved to their new beach house in Norfolk and displayed in their new living room, on a wall they painted grey to match their elephant. She would surf every morning and he would watch her, just like she would watch him build things for their home. </p>
<p>The trip to Paris was her secret little honeymoon. She knew in her heart he would never marry again. Not for a fifth time. Her love for him made her compromise easier to bear. Yes, she wanted to get married. She wanted the sweet proposal, the vows, the I do’s, but she didn’t need a ring or a document to know that he loved her. In her heart, she knew what they had was real and would last forever. </p>
<p>She got to meet the famous Tony DiNozzo, and witness the legendary head slap several times during their three-week vacation. She heard funny stories about him and learned things that weren’t in his file. She watched him play with Tali, read to her and tuck her in at night. She saw the sparkle in his eye every time the girl called him Grandpa Gibbs and held his hand when they went for walks in the park. She finally understood the depth of his love for Ziva and how close they really were. It made her happy to know that he had that father/daughter relationship he deserved. </p>
<p>The definition of the word together never had such a strong meaning in her life until she was with him. There was nowhere else she’d rather be than with him, nothing she would rather do without him. She savored every moment with him and knew he felt the same way. Even in the days when he was extra quiet or on the important dates for Shannon and Kelly, he always wanted her with him and never once asked to be alone. </p>
<p>“I was alone for a very long time, Jack,” he’d told her when she asked if he was sure he wanted her there. </p>
<p>When Faith got married, she was happy to be there and be included in her daughter’s special day. She finally met the people who raised Faith to be such a good person and was treated very well by them and by her husband. It was a good day, but it was bitter sweet, because she wanted that too. Little did she know, the man by her side noticed everything, and once again managed to surprise her. </p>
<p><em> When will I ever learn? </em>she asked herself when she came home one night after a dinner with Ellie to find him waiting for her in the living room.</p>
<p>The lights were dimmed, there were two candles lit and two glasses of scotch on the table. She knew it was scotch because he used the glasses they bought in Paris. The little velvet box on the table confirmed what her heart already suspected. She dropped her purse down on the floor and took her shoes off without breaking eye contact with him. </p>
<p>“Did you plan this with Ellie?” she asked with a smile as she walked towards him. “Did she tell you to do all this?”</p>
<p>“Don’t need Bishop to light a candle and pour scotch.”</p>
<p>“I see…” She stopped in front of him and her eyes wandered from his to the box. </p>
<p>“Came up with it all on my own,” he chuckled as he handed her a glass. </p>
<p>“What are we drinking to?”</p>
<p>“You.” He smiled. “Us.”</p>
<p>“And that?” She pointed at the box, but kept her eyes locked on his.</p>
<p>“Four years ago today, you faked car troubles and banged on my door like a maniac,” he revealed and it caught her by surprise again. </p>
<p>“Wow, four years.” </p>
<p>“And I know that this isn’t much…”</p>
<p>“It’s us. It’s our home. It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>“You're going to have to let me do this, Jack.” He smiled at her nervously interrupting him.</p>
<p>“Right. Sorry. I’ll try.” </p>
<p>Her playful smile and the little lip bite reminded him, once again, how weak he was when she looked at him like that. “I know…” he paused for a moment just to make sure her urges were restrained. “That… being number five isn’t something a woman dreams of when she thinks about getting married and you don’t have to say yes…”</p>
<p>“Yes!” she blurted out. </p>
<p>“Really? You're not even going to let me…”</p>
<p>“I know I don’t have to say yes. And, I don’t need a ring or an actual ceremony to tell me that you love me and you want to spend the rest of your days with me. But, I want to be your wife and I love you. That is why I will be honored to be lucky number five. Already got used to the nickname DiNozzo gave me.”</p>
<p>“You promised you’d stop doing that.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, I did.” She bit her lip again. “Okay, pretend like it didn’t happen. You were at… umm... you don’t have to say yes…”</p>
<p>“There’s no point now. You already said everything I was going to say.” He put the glass down. </p>
<p>“Really? Everything?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Almost word for word. You know I hate when you do that.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She tried to hide her smile. “Taking away the few words you actually do want to say… I'm sorry, honey.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to finish it and put the ring on your finger too, or is that something I can still do?”</p>
<p>“Hey, you knew a year ago what you were getting yourself into. Talking was always my part in this relationship, you get the action part, you know… because I'm so lazy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s true,” he agreed with a little head tilt as he opened the box and showed her the ring. </p>
<p>Her jaw dropped and then turned into a giant smile that was quickly replaced by a serious look. She was about to ask something when he stopped her. </p>
<p>“No one helped me choose. All me.”</p>
<p>“See, I don’t get annoyed when you do it to me.”</p>
<p>“Sure you do, just not now when you're staring at a diamond.”</p>
<p>“True.” She rested her hand on his chest and he leaned down to kiss her softly. “It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>He smirked when she looked into his eyes in such anticipation, knowing exactly what she was waiting for, but he decided to make her ask for it. </p>
<p>“This is where you need to be cheesy, like you promised.”</p>
<p>“It’s not nearly as beautiful as you, Jack.” He gave her what she needed right away.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She kissed him lightly and held her hand up for him to do his part. “Now, I know I already said yes, but can you please ask me, just to make it official?”</p>
<p>“Was going to.”</p>
<p>“Hurry, I want to go call Faith and then Ellie… and Leon,” she rambled, as he took the ring out of the box. “And you have to call Ducky, Ziva, and Tobias. Then, we can call Grace together.”</p>
<p>“Ducky already knows.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured you’d want to get married here, on the beach. Already told him he’s doing it.”</p>
<p>“He’s ordained?”</p>
<p>“Come on…” He snorted. “It’s Ducky. Of course he’s ordained.”</p>
<p>“Can’t think of anyone more perfect than Ducky to marry us.”</p>
<p>“Figured you’d feel that way.”</p>
<p>“I know it annoys you sometimes, but it’s my favorite thing about us. You know, that we know each other so well.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” He took her hand in his and was getting ready to ask the obvious question. </p>
<p>“Alright. I'm ready.” She fixed her hair with her free hand.</p>
<p>“Funny how you're ready when it’s me who has to actually do it.”</p>
<p>“You were ready. You probably practiced that speech all day.”</p>
<p>“Can you please…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry. Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Jacqueline Sloane,” he said in his soft voice, and her heart started pounding in her chest, as if she didn’t know what was about to happen next. “Jack.” He smiled as he said her name the way she liked it. “Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>She nodded, because speaking wasn’t possible in that moment, as he slid the ring gently onto her finger and kissed the back of her hand. </p>
<p>“Professor Sloane has nothing to say?” He smirked when she shook her head. “Eh… you already said yes. We’re good.” He handed her a drink and clinked their glasses. “To you, Jack…” he chuckled, “and to this rare occasion of you being speechless.”</p>
<p>She took a sip and put her glass down. The tears that were choking her seconds ago and kept her from saying that one word she needed to say, were slowly showing up in her eyes. Her man, her knight in shining plaid, put his glass down next to hers and placed his hand on her cheek. His comforting touch always made things better, easier, simpler. </p>
<p>“I love you,” she whispered in a weak voice. </p>
<p>Suddenly, he took out a small remote control from his jeans pocket and pressed play. “Dance?”</p>
<p>She nodded, because her voice failed her again, as the first few strains of their song started playing. </p>
<p>“I thought of everything,” he whispered in her ear, “all on my own.”</p>
<p>She laughed and rested her head on his chest. He was the only person in the world who could make her laugh and cry at the same time. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Jack,” he said against her temple as they moved to the beat of the slow tune. “Always.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would love to get your thoughts on the ending.<br/>Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first Slibbs story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to review. I welcome constructive criticism. I know it's the best way to learn and get better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>